Amores Terrenales I: Retengo tus recuerdos a salvo
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Una nueva batalla iniciara desatando grandes poderes en una mortal, desgraciadamente el tenerlos equivale a la muerte. Los santos de Athena se veran involucrados una vez más después de un año de paz. ¿Podran detener el gran designio del Destino?
1. La historia del Ángel y el Demonio Pt 1

_Bien esta será la única nota de autor tan larga de esta historia pero es estrictamente necesario para entenderla. Desde hace varios meses que llevo desarrollando esta idea pero no había querido subir sino hasta que haya logrado mejorarla y parece que al fin lo logre. Este es un proyecto muy ambicioso de mi parte ya que sería la historia más larga que he desarrollado y logrado acabar – y espero hacerlo –. Esto es una saga la cual lleva el titulo "__**Amores**__" hasta el momento posee cinco partes, cada una de ellas corresponde a una orden de caballeros y las partes a su vez se dividen en varias historias. Aunado a eso existen las llamadas "__**Crónicas**__" que son una __precuela para cada saga que no pude adjuntar en la saga original y la mayoría de ellas tiene un final auto conclusivo. __A continuación les explicaré el orden de las sagas:_

_**1.- Amores Terrenales **_

_**2.- Amores Fríos **_

_**3.- Amores Marinos **_

_**4.- Amores Infernales **_

_**5.- Amores Celestiales **_

_Como se ve en la lista anterior, las sagas corresponden a las órdenes de los dioses según el orden en que aparecieron en la serie. La primera de ellas es la de Athena la cual por el momento esta conformada por seis historias y cada una de esas seis historias posee dos summarys ya que son dos las parejas principales. _

_Ahora bien, en estas sagas habrá parejas ya conocidas, favoritas y odiadas por todos pero también parejas inusuales. Algunos de los personajes que salgan aquí serán OC de mi autoría pero también de otra autora. Ambas creamos una orden que sirve a la Diosa del destino Ananke y que mi amiga sacará en su historia. Dicha orden es conocida como los "__**Hijos del destino**__" pero también como las "__**Sombras Doradas**__"; la razón de esto es que los hijos del destino son representados por una de las estrellas que conforman las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco y la diosa Ananke por alguna razón los envió con Athena para que formaran parte de su ejercito, pero esto solo es especulación mía si alguien quiere saber más de los hijos del destino entonces les sugiero que lean Sacred Saga la historia de Lelouch V´BXVII co-propietaria de las Sombras Doradas._

_Vamos ahora entonces a los que son de mi creación, los cuales irán desde una hibrida mitad diosa mitad ángel hasta una wereswan. Seguramente ya más de uno de ustedes queridos lectores han leído ideas como esta, por ejemplo las de __**Misao CG**__ y __**Abby Lockhart1. **__Bueno en ellas me he inspirado para hacer la Saga Amores aunque no serán iguales a las de ellas aunque algunas lo aparenten, también algunos términos los sacaré de dichas historias por ejemplo la de "__" la cual __**NO ES CREACION MÍA SINO DE MISAO.**__A esta historia se le sumaran personajes de la serie Dark Hunters de Sherrilyn Kenyon. También tendrá toques de Vampire Knight._

_Al final de cada capitulo, en las notas de autora se pondrán las palabras que están en otro idioma y su significado, así como la ficha técnica del personaje nuevo que aparece en la historia para que lo conozcan. Oh otra cosa más, la serie Amores Terrenales esta muy ligada al manga de __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**__ y sobre todo en torno a las reencarnaciones de Pegaso y los santos dorados de 1743._

_Para aquellos que deseen leer el summary completo este se encuentra en mi profile, allí seguire poniendo no solo los summary sino también más cosas de la saga como por ejemplo los link para las ropas o caballeros que salgan. Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo…_

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática

Línea………………. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- **Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. **Es importante** **que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. **

* * *

_**Amores Terrenales I: Retengo tus recuerdos a salvo en mi alma.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**La historia del Ángel y el Demonio Parte I**

_**Año 1738, 5 años antes del despertar de Hades**_

_**A las afueras del Santuario**_

El santuario gozaba de una adorable tranquilidad, parecía que nada podía perturbar la paz de los alrededores. Athena había regresado hacia algunos años siendo encontrada por el caballero de Sagitario y el patriarca pasaba casi todo su tiempo con ella, preparándola para cumplir con su deber. Los caballeros entrenaban casi todo el día, aun incluso los aprendices así que no había ningún problema. A las fueras del Santuario, en aquella cordillera que separaba el recinto con el pueblo dos hombres caminaban, ambos idénticos pero al mismo tiempo diferentes. Cabellos largos de una tonalidad azul índigo con unos profundos y enigmáticos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

- ¿Estas seguro que sentiste un cosmos extraño? Por que yo no sentí ni percibí nada Deuteros

- Por supuesto que lo sentí, no estoy mintiendo

Le espeto su gemelo molesto, su hermano solo se encogió de hombros pero no comento nada más. Su hermano siempre había sido algo raro no solo en carácter también en comportamiento. Desde hace días que Deuteros, el hermano menor de Aspros Caballero dorado de Géminis, sentía un curioso cosmos totalmente desconocido que, de alguna manera le llamaba constantemente a ese lugar. Sin embargo cada vez que llegaba, el cosmos simplemente desaparecía. De pronto algo llamo la atención de los gemelos. Unas risas femeninas que resonaban no muy lejos de ellos, curiosos como solo unos Géminis podían ser se acercaron a aquel lugar y, asomándose detrás de una gran roca encontraron el origen de las risas.

Dos hermosas mujeres estaban sentadas en el suelo, alrededor de ellas mas o menos en un radio de un metro el suelo reseco de aquella zona estaba inundado de hermosas flores: un millar de rosas negras azuladas con bordes y tallos plateados. Ambos no podían creer lo que veían, no solo por las raras rosas sino por ambas mujeres, una de ellas era mas madura que la otra pero no por eso menos hermosa, su cabello es largo rubio parecido a hilos de oro que caen como cascada por su espalda y hombros, su piel blanca como porcelana parecía delicada, ojos de un asombroso color rojo pardo y su esbelto cuerpo cubierto por una tunica griega que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, completamente liso y pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cintura luego caía ampliamente formando un lago blanco entre las rosas.

La segunda mujer más joven es una replica casi exacta de la primera; sus cabellos eran blancos como hilos de plata que están amarrados en una coleta alta pero tenia dos mechones largos hasta su busto, su flequillo cubría parcialmente sus ojos de un sorprendente color rojo como la sangre, su piel no era tan blanco sino que tenia una suave tonalidad rosa, la tunica que cubría su cuerpo era blanca pero con una tenue tonalidad azul que hacia resplandecer su piel. No era solo su belleza lo que sorprendió a los gemelos dorados sino también las curiosas pero hermosas alas blancas como la nieve que salían de sus espaldas.

- Hermosas ¿Cierto?

Los gemelos dieron un respingo y miraron a la persona que les sorprendió.

- ¡¡Patriarca!! – Gritaron sorprendidos, llamando de ese modo la atención de ambas mujeres

La mayor de ellas se tranquilizo al ver que tan solo era el patriarca acompañado por dos caballeros cuyo cosmos reconoció como dorados, en cambio la menor se escondió detrás de la otra mirando con timidez y un poco de miedo a los dos desconocidos pero sonrió un poco a modo de saludo para la pequeña Sasha de 10 años que acompañaba al patriarca Sage.

- Pensé que estarían descansando Katia – Exclamó Sage mientras se acercaba seguido de la reencarnación de Athena y los gemelos dorados.

- Descansamos más que suficiente Sage – La voz de la mujer mayor era suave y melodiosa que hizo que los corazones de ambos guerreros sintieran tanta paz. Ella miro a la pequeña – Gusto en verla de nueva princesa

- A mi también me alegra verle Katia – Sonrió Sasha haciendo una leve reverencia ante ella, luego miro a la chica detrás de la mujer – Hola Kirse

La albina ladeo la cabeza haciendo para mirar por un lado de la mujer y le sonrió a modo de saludo pero no salió mirando tímidamente a los dos hombres.

- ¿Quiénes les acompaña?

- Ellos son Deuteros y su hermano mayor Aspros Santo dorado de Géminis. – Les presentó Sage luego miro a los gemelos – Ella es Katia y su hija Kirsebaer** (1)**, han sido nuestras invitadas en el Santuario por los últimos cinco días, le han pedido protección a Athena.

- ¿Protección? – Preguntó Aspros enarcando una ceja – ¿De quien, si se puede saber?

- Ares

Ante aquella palabra dicha por Katia, su hija sufrió un escalofrío y se escondió de nuevo detrás de su madre temblando. Sasha se acerco rápidamente a la albina.

- Kirse ¿Me acompañas a hacer algunas coronas? – Le pidió con su sonrisa más adorable que poseía, Kirsebaer le miro pero sonrió y asintió.

Ambas se alejaron hasta el campo de flores que había allí, Katia suspiro mientras plegaba sus alas y se sentaba en una roca cercana mirando a los tres hombres frente a ella.

- Estamos huyendo de Ares, hace 20 años conocí a Ares y de aquellos encuentros nació Kirsebaer

- Lamento interrumpir pero ¿Acaso el no la quería? Me refiero a su hija – Se atrevió a preguntar Aspros mientras que Deuteros, que si bien escuchaba con atención el relato, no había dejado de mirar a Kirsebaer. Era el cosmos de ella el que había sentido desde hace días.

- Oh claro que la quiere, pero allí radica el problema

- No entiendo

- Verán – Dijo Sage suspirando – Katia, como se habrán dado cuenta, no es una mortal ni tampoco una diosa, ella es un ángel en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

- ¡¿ÁNGEL?! – Dijeron ambos a coro sorprendidos, las más jóvenes voltearon a verlos ante el grito pero unos segundos después regresaron a su labor

- Así es – Sonrió Katia ante la expresión de sorpresa de los gemelos – Soy un ángel nacida en la primera era, fui hermana menor de Luzbel hoy conocido como Lucifer.

Si les sorprendió el hecho de que era un ángel casi se mueren de la impresión con la ultima revelación, incluso ellos que sirven a una diosa pagana sabían quien y que era Lucifer, una… mmm digamos deidad del cristianismo.

- El caso, es que al ser un ángel de la primera era como se le dio nombre antes de la sublevación de mi hermano y los Ángeles que le seguían, soy tan poderosa como uno de sus dioses que creo que llaman Zeus o Júpiter. Por lo tanto nuestra descendencia es igual de fuerte aunque Kirse es diferente al resto de los Ángeles nacidos de otros Ángeles o con humanos.

- ¿Cómo de diferente exactamente? – Preguntó Deuteros, tenía un mal presentimiento de la situación.

- Kirse es mitad ángel mitad diosa, al tener tal mezcla de sangre de un Ángel de la primera era y un Dios de la guerra, su poder es tan extraordinario como el de un titán, no, talvez mas, no estamos seguros ya que ella es única en su especie. Jamás habíamos conocido algo como ella, y Ares, siendo como es quiso usar ese poder extraordinario para sus fines, iniciar una guerra santa para apoderarse del mundo. – Les dijo Katia sin embargo había algo que no les había dicho, pues si bien era poderosa al mismo tiempo vulnerable ya que tener ese poder conlleva un sacrificio mortal.

- Y esa es la razón por la que huyeron, Katia ha conocido a Athena por muchos siglos así que vino a pedir asilo para Kirse, sobre todo después de que fuera casi asesinada por su propio padre.

- Lamentablemente debido a eso ella ha dejado de confiar, su personalidad se volvió completamente opuesta a la suya, ahora es retraída, silenciosa y se aísla de todos a veces incluso de mí. No a permitido que ningún hombre la tocase de nuevo, de hecho ni si quiera una mujer ahora que lo pienso, la señorita Sasha es la única que ha dejado que la toque.

Se quedaron callados por un momento viendo a ambas chicas hablar, cuando de pronto un cosmos extraño se sintió, Kirse abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocerlo y tomando a Sasha en brazos extendió sus alas y voló alejándose rápidamente del suelo justo cuando donde estaban apareció un cráter que las hubiera tragado sino se hubieran movido. Kirse voló hasta donde estaban su madre, el patriarca y los gemelos dejando a la pequeña diosa en el suelo y ella se escondió detrás de su madre.

- Aparece de una vez – Espetó Katia extendiendo sus alas y materializo un báculo de oro en cuya punta se encontraba una esfera que parecía contener un mini universo rodeado por dos alas de ángel.

Del cráter emergió una sombra que lanzo un poderoso rayo de fuego directo hacia el grupo, Katia alzo el báculo y conjuro un campo de protección haciendo que el rayo de fuego fuera absorbido brindándole mas poder al campo protector. Ella entonces lanzo un rayo de su propia cosecha, de la mano del ángel salió un rayo dorado que luego se dividió en varios y cayó sobre aquella sombra revelando su identidad.

- _Kaji_** (2)** – Murmuró Katia dividida entre la furia y el terror

- _Kiria_** (3) **– Saludó aquel hombre, de cabellos cortos azul oscuro y malévolos ojos violeta portando una armadura en tonalidades rojizas

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? Estos no son los territorios de tu señor

- Sin embargo mi señor me ha enviado por la princesa, desea que lo visite _Kiria_

- Jamás dejare a MI hija estar cerca de tu señor de nuevo, así que ve y díselo.

- Lo siento _Kiria_, pero mi señor Ares desea ver a su hija y, así tenga que llevarla a las malas lo haré.

- Sage, llévate a la princesa y a mi hija a las 12 casas, Ares no le pude poner un dedo encima.

- Pero _Matisera_ **(4) **– Exclamó de pronto Kirse hablando por primera vez, Deuteros sintió un escalofrió placentero al escuchar su voz, no entendió el por que pero de pronto deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llevarse a la joven lejos para que nada le pasara y esa urgencia crecía a cada segundo

Katia miro de reojo a Deuteros. Había detectado algo en él, luego miro a su hija y entonces lo comprendió. Sonrió levemente ante su descubrimiento así que se decidió a actuar esperando que su hija pudiera comprender por si misma lo que sucederá.

- Tu padre no puede obtenerte Kirse y lo sabes, vete con la princesa y sus guardianes desde ahora ellos te protegerán. Sage sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿Cierto?

- Lo se pero no significa que este de acuerdo con tu modo de proceder. Aspros llévate a la princesa, Deuteros toma a Kirse y ambos váyanse a las 12 casas. Ahora.

- Como ordene Gran Patriarca – Dijeron a coro los gemelos dorados.

- Vamos princesa – Aspros tomo en brazos a la princesa y desapareció usando la velocidad de la luz

- ¿Me acompañas?

Deuteros sabía que debía de ser suave con Kirse, había visto el miedo en sus ojos cuando se acercaron por primera vez. La híbrida le miro sin saber que responder pero ante la urgencia de su madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar además, por alguna razón sabia que el nunca le haría daño, que podía confiar en el aunque era extraño pues jamás lo había visto antes. Puso su mano sobre la que el le tendía, Deuteros la tomo en brazos y desapareció como su hermano lo había hecho. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Katia y el Patriarca Sage.

_**Complejo de las 12 casas**_

_**En ese instante**_

Debido al despliegue de cosmos por la batalla que se libraba, los dorados que ya poseían armadura se habían reunido a fuera del templo de Aries observando a lo lejos una extraña nube que era donde provenían aquellos cosmos. Se preguntaban que era lo que causaba tal fenómeno pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, vieron aparecer a Aspros trayendo a la princesa y a una chica que jamás antes habían visto.

- Princesa ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Lo estoy Sisipho pero… - Sasha se quedo callada mientras miraba con preocupación a Kirse, quien estaba en sus brazos temblando ligeramente mirando con un poco de miedo a aquellos hombres.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Kardia dio un paso hacia ellos pero de inmediato Kirse dio un paso hacia atrás casi cayendo, por suerte Aspros la sujeto a tiempo evitando que cayera.

- Su nombre es Kirsebaer – Aspros corto el camino del Santo de Escorpión mientras negaba con la cabeza – Es una invitada de la princesa y del patriarca. Es la hija de Ares.

- ¿Hija de Ares?

- ¿Por qué esta aquí, si es hija de Ares? – Quiso saber Dohko, Santo de Libra, al salir de la sorpresa por tal afirmación

- ¿Y por que tiene alas? – Manigoldo, Santo de Cáncer, estaba tan sorprendido como el resto

- No es el momento para ello, el patriarca dijo que la lleváramos adentro y tenemos que impedir que los Berseakers **(5) **de Ares se la lleven, su madre y el patriarca están peleando en este momento con uno.

- Ese es el extraño cosmos que sentimos – Murmura Degel que no había quitado su vista de aquella nube, Aspros asintió ante lo dicho por el Santo de Acuario

La mayoría de los santos de oro llevaron a la princesa y al semi ángel al interior del templo de Aries dejando solamente a Dohko, Albafica Santo de Piscis y a Sisipho Santo de Sagitario afuera al tanto de la batalla que se libraba. Una vez adentro el mayor de los gemelos de oro explicaron lo que había sucedido así como la procedencia de la joven alada quien, se mantenía con la vista baja mientras Sasha tomaba su mano y trataba de tranquilizar el pobre corazón de su amiga.

De pronto las energías que chocaban desaparecieron, todo volvió a sumirse en quietud. Kirse se levanto de golpe y salio corriendo hacia la entrada del templo temiendo lo peor. Los demás, desconcertados por su actitud la siguieron solo para verla caer de rodillas observando al cielo totalmente despejado. Sasha temió lo peor, miro a Degel preocupada pidiéndole con la mirada que le dijera que había pasado, el solo negó con la cabeza dándole a entender lo que sucedía. El patriarca apareció en ese momento y a juzgar por sus heridas la batalla había sido muy dura.

- Murió – No fue pregunta sino afirmación por parte del ángel, pero de todos modos Sage asintió

El desgarrador grito resonó por el santuario y sus alrededores, tan lleno de angustia y dolor que ni uno de los presentes podría olvidarlo en toda su vida. Kirse se abrazo así misma mientras sus alas la empezaban a envolver en un capullo, ante la aterrada mirada de Sage y Sasha.

- ¡¡Deténganla, no puede hacer eso!!

- ¡¡Kirse, no lo hagas!! – Exclamó Sasha corriendo hacia ella

Nadie entendía nada ni por que era tan importante evitar que hiciera eso, así que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y solo Sasha logro llegar hasta Kirse y prácticamente se lanzo sobre ella encendiendo su cosmos energía, el semi ángel cayó desmayado al suelo con la princesa sobre ella. El patriarca dispuso que llevaran a la inconsciente chica a una habitación y puso orden en el alboroto que se armo.

_**Dos horas después**_

_**Sala del Trono**_

Sage hizo un mueca mientras se sentaba en el trono, Sasha le ayudaba a acomodarse mientras que los dorados actuales que eran casi todos excepto por Leo, Capricornio y Virgo le miraban aun sin comprender nada de la situación por excepto de los gemelos pero ellos estaban algo preocupados.

- ¿Kirse esta bien, Sage? – Pregunta Sasha preocupada

- Si princesa, ahora mismo esta descansando en su habitación

- Menos mal

- Disculpe la pregunta su señoría pero ¿Qué pasara ahora? El que ella este aquí podría iniciar una guerra con Ares.

- Estamos concientes de eso Shion – Respondió Sage suspirando – Pero Kirse no puede estar en manos de Ares, ella posee un poder que aun no comprendemos pero es lo suficientemente poderoso que él tratara de usarlo para iniciar una guerra santa.

- Entonces ¿Se quedara? – Preguntó Hasgard, el Santo de Tauro, curioso

- Desde un principio se decidió que se quedara – Suspiró Sasha preocupada – Lo que temo ahora es su reacción, los Ángeles son muy sensibles en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trata.

- Esa es una de las razones por que quisimos detenerla cuando sus alas la envolvieron – Explicó Sage masajeándose la sienes – Cuando están en un estado depresivo de gran magnitud tienden a encerrarse en capullos formado por sus propias alas, estar en ese estado es peligroso por que o bien puede quedar en estado suspendido por tiempo indefinido desde días, meses o hasta años o pueden morir.

- También son vulnerables en ese estado, tanto a ataques físicos como mentales. – Continuó Sasha

De ese modo el semi ángel se quedaría en el Santuario hasta tiempo indefinido sin embargo, las cosas en los días siguientes a aquel fatal día fueron muy tristes. Kirse apenas si comía o bebía, se mantenía encerrada en su habitación y acostada en su cama ya sin ganas de hacer nada preocupando a Atenea y al patriarca, aunque también a Deuteros.

¿Cuándo comenzó?... ¿Cómo comenzó?... ¿Por qué sentía eso?... Eran preguntas cuya respuesta Deuteros desconocía pero, por alguna razón le dolía ver a Kirse de esa manera, tan acabada, tan triste, tan muerta en vida. Aquella actitud solo estaba consumiendo al semi ángel lentamente; la vida de los Ángeles dependía de su estado de animo y si estos entraban en una fuerte crisis de tristeza como estaba Kirse iban muriendo lentamente, pero no solo eran sus cuerpos sino también sus almas.

_**Una semana después**_

_**Despacho del Patriarca**_

- ¿Estas seguro? – Pregunta Sasha mirando con sorpresa a Sage

- Lo estoy, no puedo equivocarme, he visto la marca

- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kirse?

- Los ángeles solo tienen un compañero de vida, uno solamente en todas sus vidas. Son la mitad de un todo. Y ambos comparten una marca que los identifica como pareja, como un ser completo. Uno no puede vivir sin el otro.

- Esa marca que _él_ tiene en la espalda… - Sasha se calló pero Sage supo que quería decir, el solo asintió – Así que lo quieres mandar a _él_ para que logre sacarla de su depresión ¿No es así?

- Exacto princesa, es la mejor solución que tenemos

- Supongo entonces que es lo mejor.

Sasha se levanto y salió de la habitación, había querido ser ella quien le diera la noticia. Busco el cosmos de él y lo rastreo hasta la torre del reloj de los 12 fuegos. Nadie más que el patriarca, Sasha y el propio Aspros conocía la existencia de Deuteros, el hermano menor y gemelo del Santo antes mencionado. Sasha no sabia la razón del por que pero tampoco quiso saberla sobre todo al sentir la gran tristeza que provenía de la sombra como escucho a Aspros llamarlo una vez; sin embargo, presentía que la llegada de Kirse no fue mera casualidad sino que fue obra del destino.

* * *

Deuteros miraba el cielo sentado cerca de la Torre del reloj de los 12 fuegos, oculto en las sombras para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Miraba al vacío pues sus pensamientos estaban con Kirse. ¿Cómo estaría?... ¿Habrá comido algo?... ¿Dormido?... Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos pero no pudo, aun recordaba su desgarrador lamento y, por alguna razón casi podía sentir su dolor.

- Deuteros

Aquella suave voz le sobre salto, miro sorprendido a la persona que le había asustado encontrándose con nada menos que Sasha. Se levanto e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia.

- No es necesario que lo hagas – Exclamó la pequeña Sasha con una amable sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y le hizo una señal para que el también se sentara – Seguro te preguntaras que hago aquí o como te conozco ¿No?

El solo asintió pero no dijo nada. Realmente era una sorpresa estar así con la reencarnación de Athena y la verdad no sabe como comportarse en una situación así.

- Sage y yo sabemos de ti pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, al menos hasta aquel día. Pero bueno, he venido por que quiero saber si podrías hacerme un favor.

- ¿Un favor? – Dijo Deuteros sorprendido mirando a la joven diosa, ella sonrió un poco antes su expresión aunque lamento profundamente que el usara aquella mascara que cubría parte de su rostro.

- Si, ¿Te importaría pasar tiempo con Kirse? Yo lo haría pero ahora estoy muy ocupada aprendiendo mis deberes como diosa, Sage también esta ocupado con sus deberes de Patriarca, se lo pediría Aspros pero la verdad es que Kirse se llevaría mejor contigo que con él. No es que piense que Aspros no sea lo suficientemente bueno para este asunto pero…

La joven diosa empezó a divagar y eso Deuteros se dio cuenta pero se quedo pensando en el favor que le pidió ¿Pasar tiempo con la semi ángel?... ¿Con Kirse?... ¿Por qué no? Después de todo se ha estado preguntando como estaría ella, además estaba esa sensación que tenia cuando sentía su cosmos y por supuesto no pudo evitar sentirse bien ante el hecho de que la princesa haya pensando en el para esta misión y no en su hermano mayor, que pensara en el segundo, en la sombra y no en el primero, en la luz.

- De acuerdo

-… y por eso creo que serias el ¿Eh? – Sasha se detuvo en su divagación y miro a Deuteros sorprendida pero luego sonrió – ¿En serio? Gracias, ve en una hora a la cocina y llévale la comida, a ver si logras que se coma todo, yo a penas logro lo suficiente para que no muera de hambre.

Y diciendo esto, se levanto y se fue bastante contenta en que el pudiera ayudar a su amiga. Deuteros suspiró y siguió mirando hacia donde estaban los aprendices.

* * *

_**Habitación de Invitados**_

Kirse se encontraba acostada en la cama boca abajo mirando al vació, su hermoso cabello color plata estaba esparcido en las sabanas negras haciendo un perfecto contraste como si fuera una cascada de agua cristalina, sus alas habían desaparecido, la habitación esta oscura y silenciosa… como ha estado la ultima semana. De pronto la puerta es abierta y un rayo de luz ilumino un poco la habitación, Kirse ni se inmuto sabiendo que probablemente seria Sasha llevándole la comida pero la verdad es que no tenia hambre, de hecho ya no tenía ganas de nada.

Curioso, sus pasos no se oían igual, tampoco su aroma ni los latidos de su corazón, o su esencia, su aura. Curiosa por primera vez en una semana, giro su rostro un poco para ver a su amiga pero no fue a ella quien vio. Parpadeo perpleja al ver a uno de aquellos chicos que había conocido una semana atrás, uno de los gemelos pero este no llevaba armadura dorada y su aura, conocía esa aura de algún lado pero ¿Dónde?; Observo al hombre entrar en la habitación y dejar la charola con comida en la mesita de noche, luego se arrodillo a lado de la cama y la miro.

La semi ángel le miro, poseía cabellos largos azules de una tonalidad verdosa, sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde como el jade, pero su boca estaba cubierta por una mascara. El la observo sin decir nada tan solo admirando la belleza y pureza que desprendía aun en ese estado de depresión.

- Le he traído algo de comer, la princesa no podrá venir hoy así que yo le haré compañía espero no incomodarla

Kirse se acomodo mejor en la cama pero no quito su rojiza mirada de aquellos jades. Frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por el.

- No tengo hambre – Murmuró con voz ronca, puesto que hace una semana que no usaba su voz

- Tiene que comer algo, esta preocupando al patriarca y a la princesa.

- _Den Zelo _**(6)**

- _Parakaló_ **(7) **coma algo

Dos horas después y con la comida ya fría, Deuteros tuvo que retirarse de la habitación, no había podido lograr que la chica comiera algo aunque si logro que formara un capullo con las sabanas, escondiéndose y negándose a comer. Los siguientes tres días fueron iguales, Deuteros había demostrado una paciencia casi de santo ante los desplantes de la joven hibrida y era por que la entendía de alguna manera, no fue sino hasta el quinto día que las cosas cambiaron.

Deuteros entro en la habitación silenciosamente como siempre, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cama donde Kirse seguía acostada observando sus movimientos fijamente. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó esta vez en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Kirse apoyando su barbilla en la almohada y mirándolo con curiosidad, este la miro de nuevo sorprendido por que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta.

- Creí que lo sabias, el patriarca nos presento.

- Estaba distraída cuando lo hizo – Encogiéndose de hombros, luego le miro de nuevo – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Deuteros

- Ah

Se quedaron callados, ella ladeo un poco más la cabeza y le siguió mirando con curiosidad. Era realmente extraño estar tan cerca de un hombre después de lo sucedido con su padre. Anteriormente ella no hubiera tenido ninguna clase de pena para acercarse a el y entablar conversación pero, desde aquel día las cosas dejaron de ser como antes. Sin embargo, su curiosidad seguía siendo tan fuerte como antes, sabiendo que el no le haría ninguna clase de daño se sentó en la cama lentamente e inclinándose hacia el peliazul paso la yema de sus dedos por la mascara metálica que cubría su boca.

Deuteros se tenso ante el gesto pero no se movió, dejo que ella examinara su mascara. Se sentía raro que lo mirara tan fijamente, que pasara sus dedos por esa mascara y sorprendentemente podía sentir la calidez de esa caricia pese aquel frió metal. Ella no comento nada y si tenia una duda no la exteriorizo, simplemente se inclino un poco más para tomar el plato de la mesita y ante la sorprendida mirada del santo ella comenzó a comer lentamente. Completamente aliviado de que hubiera un progreso, tomo la bandeja de la mesita y la puso en el regazo de la joven para que no tuviera que sostener el plato. Aquel ciertamente fue un buen día.

_**Mismo día, esa noche**_

_**Despacho del Patriarca**_

- ¿Comió?... ¿En serio? – Sasha miraba con gran alegría a Deuteros, feliz con la noticia

- Lo hizo, se acabo poco mas de la mitad pero fue mucho mas que al principio

- Me alegra escuchar eso – Sonrió el patriarca ante la noticia

- Eso es fabuloso, sabíamos que tú podrías ayudarle y vaya que lo hiciste. Gracias

Ante la sorprendida mirada tanto del patriarca como de Deuteros la princesa abrazo a este ultimo, agradecida totalmente por la ayuda del geminiano.

- Iré hablar con ella, espero que aun este despierta. Con su permiso me retiro – Exclamó Sasha haciendo una leve reverencia como la señorita que era para luego irse casi dando saltos de lo emoción

- Bien, me retiro yo también, que descanse su santidad.

Deuteros se fue dejando solo al Patriarca. Este se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo, esperando que Katia donde quiera que este se sienta feliz por los progresos y que cuide mucho a Kirse. Pero tenia un mal presentimiento, algo se acercaba no sabia ni como ni cuando pero algo sucedería.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco Kirse salía de su depresión y su caparazón, y todo eso gracias a Deuteros. Sin embargo aunque parecía recuperarse aun había ciertos días en que le daba un pequeño episodio de aquellos días pero que gracias a Deuteros y Sasha no pasaba a mayores. Todos conocían ya a la joven semi ángel puesto que se paseaba por los alrededores tanto dentro como fuera del santuario aunque, por alguna razón pasaba mucho tiempo en el tercer templo. Lo curioso es que casi siempre era cuando su guardián no se encontraba custodiándolo.

Kirse y Deuteros se habían vuelto muy amigos, era un cambio refrescante que Deuteros agradecía y ciertamente la presencia de la chica ayudaba a aligerar la carga que el mismo se había autoimpuesto con referente a su hermano. Aunque no todos estaban muy contentos, Aspros observaba algunas veces a su hermano y a la chica platicar y, cuando intentaba entablar plática con la híbrida, ella aunque amable, sus respuestas siempre eran indiferentes. Parecía como si no le cayera bien y, por alguna razón le molestaba mucho.

* * *

_**Año 1740, 3 años antes del despertar de Hades**_

_**Templo de Géminis**_

Kirse entro al templo tarareando una canción, se notaba bastante contenta mientras sostenía en sus manos un recipiente tipo oriental que Dohko le había traído de uno de sus viajes de Rozan, donde tenia familia. Se había pasado toda la mañana en la cocina preparando algo especial a Deuteros, habían pasado ya dos años desde que lo conocía, dos años desde que eran amigos. Aunque aun extrañaba muchísimo a su madre y su antigua vida, se sentía feliz de conocer a alguien tan especial – al menos para ella – como era el geminiano. Si bien seguía sin caerle bien su hermano lo toleraba solo por su amigo, había algo oscuro en Aspros que la ponía nerviosa y hacia que se alejara instintivamente, sabia que solo ella lo notaba por su lado angelical y la verdad no quería meter en problemas a nadie con sus suposiciones.

- _Kalispera_**(8)** Señorita Kirsebaer

La chica se sobre salto un poco al escuchar el saludo, solo había alguien que la llamaba por su nombre completo y ese era Aspros de Géminis, el cual había salido de las sombras del recinto en cuanto había sentido el cosmos de la chica. Kirse no había permitido que la llamara por su diminutivo o por el apodo que Deuteros había adoptado para ella.

- _Kalispera_, Caballero – Y ella tampoco lo llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuera indispensable.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó Aspros amablemente mientras se acercaba, pero Kirse retrocedió un paso aun así lo miro desafiante.

Gracias a Deuteros que había roto su caparazón en el cual se refugiaba, la chica había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. La misma chica dulce y amable pero al mismo tiempo valiente e intrépida que no se dejaba ni manipular por nadie ni mucho menos intimidar. Y era precisamente esa actitud la que llamaba la atención de Aspros.

- Busco a Deuteros – Le dijo sin alterarse, pareciendo tranquila pero al mismo tiempo altanera – Pero por lo que veo no esta aquí, así que iré a buscarlo en otro lugar, con su permiso caballero

Trato de pasar por un lado de él pero Aspros la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que diera otro paso. Kirse giro su rostro y le miro fríamente, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera?

- ¿Acaso estas huyendo, **(9)**

Al escuchar el apodo que cariñosamente Deuteros le puso, en ese tono y con esa sonrisa tan socarrona Kirse sintió una tremenda furia dentro de si. Él no tenia ningún derecho de llamarla de esa forma, aquella oscuridad que había sentido antes se intensifico haciendo que se sintiera asqueada. Ella no cambio de expresión, siguió mostrando una fría mascara de indeferencia y se soltó bruscamente del agarre del santo de Géminis.

- Yo no huyo, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo platicando con usted

- ¿Platicar con mi sombra es más importante?

- Para mí el es mucho más importante, ahora si me disculpa tengo prisa

Kirse se alejo antes de que el pudiera acercarse de nuevo. Realmente le fastidiaba tener que encontrarse con Aspros y su comportamiento, ¿Qué más le daba a el que ella prefiriera a Deuteros?

- ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él, Kirse? – Murmura Aspros furioso mientras observaba al hermoso ángel alejarse – ¿Y por que me preocupa tanto?... ¿Por qué deseo alejarlo de ti?

- Eso, mi estimado Aspros se llaman celos

Aspros giro su rostro solo para encontrarse a una chica de su edad recargada en una de las columnas del templo viéndolo tranquilamente. Sus cabellos negros como la noche cae gracialmente por sus hombros hasta su cintura y en sus ojos azules como zafiros se reflejaba gran tristeza; Aspros se dio cuenta de que su brazo y su hombro estaban vendados y había un moretón en su mentón. El geminiano se acercó y tomó su rostro con delicadeza para observar mejor aquel moretón, frunció el ceño mientras la miro molesto.

- ¿Otra vez?... ¿Qué fue esta vez?

- Nada, solo me caí – La chica desvío la mirada

- Ryssa, a mi no me engañas, tu padre volvió a pegarte, no deberías de dejar que te hiciera esto

- No soy lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para oponerme a él – Murmura ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada, Aspros suspiró y tomándola de la mano sana la jaló para que caminara

- Vamos a comer algo, seguro no has comido en todo el día conociendo como te trata de tu padre

- No he venido para que me alimentes, tampoco quiero causarte problemas – Le dijo Ryssa mientras trataba de parar pero el le era imposible

- Ya lo se Ryssa, pero quiero que me acompañes a comer

- Pero

- Si no me acompañas me enojare contigo

- No soy buena compañía – Bajo la cabeza dando un suspiro – Además seguro querrás estar con la señorita Kirsebaer, se nota que te gusta mucho

- ¿Gustarme? – Aspros casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escucharla y la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca – No niego que es hermosa pero es insoportable.

Ryssa suspiro solamente, Aspros aun no se había dado cuenta que deseaba a la mujer de su hermano. Era un secreto a voces entre los pocos que conocían la amistad del gemelo menor y la semi ángel que esos dos se querían pero aun no se habían dado cuenta. Y temía que ella saldría mas dañaba de todo esto puesto que amaba en secreto a Aspros desde que él la salvo hacia casi un año de morir cuando cayó por un risco, pero Aspros deseaba a Kirse quien a su vez amaba a Deuteros y que le era totalmente correspondido. ¿Lo peor? Que no podía odiar a Kirse por que siempre ha sido tan amable con ella.

* * *

_**Jardín de la fuente del Ángel**_

Deuteros se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la fuente con los ojos cerrados escuchando el canto de las aves y el agua caer de la estatua en el centro de la fuente. Todo era tan pacifico y tranquilo, parecía que ese iba hacer un buen día, aunque le preocupaba un poco que Kirse aun no llegara cuando normalmente estaría antes que el en sus lugares de reunión. Un aroma floral llego hasta el junto con algo calido que acariciaba su rostro, al abrir los ojos se topo con unos brillantes rubíes en donde solo se veía cariño y amor, junto con una alegre y dulce sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se agitara en su pecho y una agradable sensación de bienestar recorría su cuerpo.

- Sabes que odio que lleves esta mascara, _Akribos_ **(10) **– Exclamó Kirse sonriendo mientras le quitaba la mascara que cubría su rostro y la dejaba a un lado de la caja de almuerzo que había puesto a lado del geminiano

- Un día de estos me causaras un infarto, tienes pies de gato

Ella rió ante aquello divertida, el solo la observo fascinado por su suave y hermosa risa igual al cantar de las aves. Como ángel que ella era tenía todas sus virtudes así como diosa por eso era doblemente bendita aunque, aquello también trajera las nefastas consecuencias de ser un ángel y una diosa.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, ?

- Tuve un contratiempo _Akribos_ pero no te preocupes no fue nada de gravedad – Agregó rápidamente al ver su mirada preocupada, se volvió hacia la caja negra y la abrió para luego mostrarle su contenido – Hice esto para el almuerzo, espero te guste puse todo mi esfuerzo, talvez no sea vea muy comestible pero Amaltea la cocinera del recinto de amazonas me dijo que me ha salido mejor que otras veces, pero no te sientas obligado a comerlo sino quieres.

- Lo comeré

Deuteros tomo un cubierto del regazo de la semi diosa y tomando un poco de la comida que ella había preparado se la llevo a la boca. Kirse le miraba esperando paciente pero nerviosamente el veredicto de él. Sasha y el patriarca, quienes habían sido sus conejillos de indias, habían dicho que estaban estupendas pero la aprobación de Deuteros significaba mucho para ella. Mastico lentamente, sintiendo y saboreando; abrió sus ojos los cuales había cerrado en cuando su paladar probó la comida, miro a la chica quien nerviosa esperaba su veredicto. Cuando paso por completo la comida, se inclino hacia ella y deposito un beso fugaz en sus labios.

- Realmente delicioso – Le sonrío con cariño

Ella sonrió enormemente ante aquello y dejando a un lado la caja de almuerzo se levanto y se sentó en el regazo del gemelo menor mientras lo abrazaba. Cierto era que lo que ambos sentían era un secreto a voces y que todos creían saber que ni uno tenia el valor para declararse pero, nadie sabia que ellos ya eran pareja desde hace unos meses. La única que sabía era Sasha y ella había prometido guardar el secreto.

- Dime ¿Cuál fue el contratiempo? – Preguntó de pronto Deuteros haciendo que la sonrisa de su ángel se desvaneciera

- No fue nada de importancia, no te preocupes

- Si no fue de importancia ¿Por qué no me quieres decir?

Kirse se mordió el labio y le miro, no podía mentirle por que su parte de ángel se lo impedía pero si podía no responder por que técnicamente no seria mentirle pero…

- Fue tu hermano – Terminó por decir en un suspiro de resignación, los ojos del gemelo menor se entrecerraron al escuchar eso

- ¿Te hizo algo?

- No – Negó con la cabeza, agitando graciosamente sus largos cabellos plata – No es por menospreciarlo Deuteros, pero no me siento muy cómoda con él, me pone nerviosa de mala manera.

- Él no te hará nada, yo no permitiría que algo te pasara – Le dijo mientras se levantaba arrastrándola con él en el proceso.

- Lo sé

Deuteros tomo el rostro de la joven con sus manos acariciando sus mejillas, se acerco con sutiliza a ella y rozó sus labios. Ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el y por lo que su corazón sentía, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos y él la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo ambos parados a lado de la fuente siendo esta y el bosque que la rodeaba los únicos testigos de ese beso. O al menos eso pensaron ellos, entre las sombras unos furiosos ojos verdes y otros muy tristes y anhelantes ojos azules observaban aquella muestra de cariño.

* * *

_**Año 1741, 2 años antes del despertar de Hades**_

_**(Extracto manga 154)**_

Kirse se recargó en el pecho de Deuteros mientras ambos, ocultos por las sombras observaban y escuchaban la plática de unos guardias frente a la torre del reloj de los 12 fuegos. El ángel fijo su mirada en uno de los aprendices que estaban cerca de los guardia, cabello castaño desordenado y ojos rojos como los suyos, idénticos en el mas mínimo detalle lo cual la dejo curiosa puesto que solo había una forma de que un ser humano tuviera ese color de ojos. La voz de un guardia distrajo los pensamientos de ambos.

- Parece que finalmente los Templos están completos con los 12 Caballeros Dorados

- ¿Será por que la guerra santa esta cada vez más cerca? – Kirse apretó su agarre a la ropa de Deuteros al escuchar eso, no le gustaba pensar en la próxima guerra.

El gemelo menor la apretó mas contra el sintiendo su miedo. Hace un año descubrieron que podían sentir lo que el otro, sentir sus miedos y sus alegrías, sentir los peligrosos que los rodeaban, sentir cuando se necesitaban o cuanto se amaban.

- Hablando de eso, finalmente fue decidido ya el próximo patriarca – La pareja se asomó un poco más al escuchar eso

- Supongo que se decidieron por el ilustre señor Aspros de Géminis – El ángel casi se cae al escuchar eso por suerte su pareja logro sujetarla a tiempo – Quien reúne las características corazón-técnica-cuerpo.

- No, según las criadas el patriarca tiene a alguien más en mente, al señor Sisipho de Sagitario.

"_Me volveré fuerte, Deuteros. Ya no te llamarán segundo. El mundo reconocerá a los dos"_

- Aspros – Murmura Deuteros recordando aquellas palabras que una vez su hermano le dijo en su juventud

- ¿Akribos?

- Estoy bien

Se mantuvieron callados durante un largo rato. Hasta que finalmente cuando el cielo oscureció y se plago de estrellas se levantaron y se fueron, Deuteros acompaño a su chica hacia su habitación pero, cuando pasaron por Star Hill, lugar donde el patriarca miraba las estrellas para predecir los acontecimientos venideros se detuvieron. Alguien estaba allí.

- Quédate aquí y no te muevas, veré quien es

- No me quedare sola aquí, te acompaño

- Puede ser peligroso, Kirse

- No lo es, al menos eso espero. Siento el aura de tu hermano, él esta allí.

- ¿Aspros? – Se sorprendió por que el ni siquiera lo sentía – ¿Qué hace allí a esta hora?

- No se, pero mejor hay que ir a ver, pero para tu tranquilidad me quedare afuera sin hacer ruido ¿Si?

- De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos subieron hacia Star Hill, en la cima había una cabaña a la cual se dirigieron pero Kirse se quedo afuera mientras Deuteros entraba. Ella se asomó por la ventana abierta y escuchó…

- ¿Qué fue?... ¿Qué fue lo que me faltó?... ¿Qué fue lo que me faltó para ser elegido?

Al escuchar eso Kirse entrecerró los ojos entendiendo al igual que Deuteros la razón por la que Aspros estaba allí esa noche. El lugar estaba patas arriba, pergaminos, libros, sellos, todo fuera de lugar. Parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí.

- Regresa Aspros – Exclamó Deuteros desde la puerta, Aspros ni siquiera le miro pero parecía saber que el estaba ahí desde antes – Yo más que nadie entiende lo duro que trabajaste para alcanzar tu objetivo de ser patriarca. Pero hacer esto, tú no eres así… Esta prohibida la entrada a Star Hill para todos a excepción del patriarca, de prisa.

- Aún no me daré por vencido Deuteros. "El mundo habrá de reconocer MI existencia."

Aquella mirada que Aspros le dio le sorprendió enormemente, Kirse se tenso al sentir la energía maligna con más fuerza, se mordió el labio y se aferró al marco de la ventana con fuerza. Aspros se levanto y dio la vuelta afrontando a su hermano y mirándolo.

- Aquí hay todo. La historia del Santuario, lectura de las estrellas, el Puño Demoniaco que fue sellado… Para eso primero es necesario el poder del llamado patriarca. Observa… - Enseñándole una botella de cristal con un liquido espeso y rojizo en su interior – El Secreto de la Sangre de Athena.

Kirse soltó un jadeo al escuchar aquello al mismo tiempo que Deuteros le arrebató la botella de cristal a su hermano mirándolo como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?... ¡Aspros!

- Sombra… ¿Gracias a quien estas vivo?

- Asp… - Aspros señalo a su hermano con el dedo, una luz salía de este – "_¿Por qué hermano?"_

Kirse a penas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia el techo de la cabaña y esconderse allí ya que ambos hermanos habían salido de esta apresuradamente. Ella apretó con fuerza los puños observando con impotencia la escena, no era una guerrera y aun no sabia manejar todos sus poderes, dudaba que pudiera serle útil a su novio.

- Has vivido oculto y son muy pocas las personas que saben sobre ti. Para ellos eres un ser abominable, aquel de la estrella de la mala fortuna. No les parecerá extraño que alguien como tú asesine al patriarca. ¿Verdad, segundo?

Kirse soltó un jadeo al escuchar eso mientras Deuteros veía incrédulo a su hermano. Una gran y ardiente furia nació de lo mas recóndito del corazón de la hibrida e ignorando los gritos silenciosos y telepáticos de Deuteros, se levanto y antes de que se diera cuenta había lanzado una flecha de luz hacia Aspros. Este no sintió el poder hasta que era demasiado tarde, la flecha traspaso su brazo hiriéndolo, volteo sorprendido ante el ataque y aun más al ver quien era su atacante.

- Vaya, pero si es el Ángel ¿Por qué no me sorprenderá verte aquí?

- Sabia que no debía de confiar en ti – Siseó Kirse furiosa mientras extendía sus alas que regularmente mantenía escondidas y flotaba hasta el piso – Nunca me pareciste tan bueno como aparentabas. Ahora quítale tu técnica a Deuteros.

- ¿Y por que debería? – Sonrío burlonamente Aspros mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

- "_¡HUYE!... ¡Aléjate de aquí, Kirse!"_

- _"Jamás te dejaré Deuteros y mucho menos en manos de este loco por muy hermano tuyo que sea"_ – Pero algo rompió la conexión que tenia, una mano la tomo del mentón bruscamente – ¡¡Quítame tus manos de encima!!

- ¿Sabes?, siempre me has parecido muy hermosa

- Aléjate

- Sigo sin entender por que preferiste a Deuteros, yo podría darte lo que el no.

- Primero muerta – Le espeto mirándolo con odio y furia, trato de alejarse pero Aspros era físicamente mas fuerte que ella.

Deuteros se sentía impotente observando como su hermano mayor sujetaba de esa manera tan brusca a su precioso ángel y más aun al ver como la fuerza a que lo besara. ¿Por qué no había visto el cambio en el?... ¿Por qué no había hecho caso de la intuición de Kirse cuando esta le contaba la nefasta sensación cuando estaba cerca de él? Y con más dolor e impotencia presencio como su hermano le ordenaba a él acabar con Kirse. Ambos abrieron enormemente los ojos ante aquella orden y mucho mas al ver como el cuerpo de Deuteros se acercaba aunque su mente hacia todo lo posible para que no lo hiciera.

- "_Hazlo_" – Exclamó de pronto ella mientras lo miraba con tranquilidad

- _"Pero Kirse_"

- "_Tengo un plan, no te preocupes_"

Aspros vio con satisfacción la escena, como el cuerpo delicado del ángel y diosa caía al suelo sujetándose el vientre, su vestido blanco fue tiñéndose de rojo al igual que sus cabellos y, bajo ella un lago carmesí empezaba a formarse. Deuteros, con sus manos manchadas de sangre, solo podía verla con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella le sonrió por última vez antes de exhalar su último aliento. Su corazón se rompió y murió junto a ella.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 01**_

_Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste. Por favor les pido que conozcan primero a Kirse y por ende a su reencarnación antes de juzgarlo o criticarla, no sería la primera vez que me sucede, créanmelo. Cualquier duda, petición, aclaración, tomatazo, virus o quejas no duden en ponerlas en sus review solo pido que sean respetuosos porque así como yo los trato de manera franca y respetuosa espero que me demuestren lo mismo. Ahora pasemos a las traducciones de palabras, algunas de las cuales las he sacado de la saga Dark Hunter de Sherrilyn Kenyon.._

**TRADUCCIONES:**

**(1) Kirsebaer – **Cerezo en Griego

**(2) Kaji** – Fuego en Japonés

**(3) Kiría **– Mi señora en griego

**(4) Matisera **– Madre en Atlante

**(5) ****Berseakers** – Guerreros al servicio de Ares, Dios de la Guerra.

**(6) ****Den Zelo**- No quiero en griego

**(7) ****Parakaló**– Por favor en griego

**(8) ****Kalispera **– Buenas Tardes en griego

**(9) **Ángel en griego

**(10) Akribos** – Cariño en Atlante… creo

* * *

**FICHA DE PERSONAJE**

**Nombre.- **Kirsebaer llamada comúnmente como Kirse

**Fecha e Nacimiento.- **1 de Noviembre

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Escorpión

**Sexo.-** Femenino

**Edad.-** 2000 años

**Color de Ojos.-** Rubí

**Color de Piel.-** Rosácea

**Color de Cabellos.-** Plateados

**Familia.-** Katia (Madre), Ares (Padre), Deimos y Phobos (medios hermanos), Soruma (medio hermano) y Gabriel (Padrastro)

**Lugar de Nacimiento.- **Paraíso

**Rango.-** Mitad Diosa/ Mitad Ángel

**Titulo.- **Diosa de la Destrucción / Ángel de la Benevolencia

**Ropa.-** en el profilé


	2. La historia del Ángel y el Demonio Pt 2

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática

Línea………………. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- **En este capítulo hay un intento de lime, nada explicito por supuesto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**La historia del Ángel y el Demonio Parte II**

_**Año 1741, 2 años antes del despertar de Hades**_

_**(Manga 155-157)**_

"_Pensé que no tenía más que confiar en mi hermano mayor. Que el destino de la sombra es vivir cerca de la luz. Que se necesitaba fuerza para resistirse a aceptar ese destino. Que yo tomaría el papel de la sombra. Pero ¿Estaba equivocado? Dime Aspros…"_

Sage levantó la mirada mientras se encontraba sentado en su trono, frente a él un Deuteros herido con su ropa sucia y rasgada se mantenía en pie mirándolo. Había angustia en su mirada y un profundo dolor.

- Vienes a matarme ¿No es así? – Preguntó Sage mientras se levantaba del trono y caminaba unos pasos

De pronto Deuteros alza su brazo y lanzo su puño iluminado con su cosmos directo al patriarca, sin embargo el patriarca lo detiene con la palma de su mano.

- Como era de esperarse del hermano menor de ese hombre. Esplendido puño, eso fue peligroso. No creerían que se trate del puño del hombre que ha vivido oculto.

- ¡¡Espera por favor!!

Una voz había interrumpido, al girar Deuteros se sorprendió al ver quien era.

- Ciertamente ese hombre es mi hermano menor, el de la estrella de mala fortuna que ha vivido oculto. El que ese hombre se haya levantado en rebelión contra usted, es un crimen para mí.

- "_Aspros_"

- Mi deber es castigarlo, ¿No lo cree así?

- "_¿Por qué viniste aquí?_" – Pensó Deuteros observándolo con sorpresa

- No deseo ver… - La voz del patriarca llamo la atención de ambos hermanos mientras él giraba dándoles la espalda – Yo también tengo un hermano mayor con el que comparto la sangre. En un principio hermanos y compañeros se mataban mutuamente.

- Si, es algo triste. Pero debo de matar a mi hermano frente a usted

- _"Detente"_

- Por favor permanezca así. Por favor no vaya a darse la vuelta.

- _"¡DETENTE!" _– El dolor de cabeza aumentaba, peleaba contra el control que Aspros tenia sobre él. No pudo salvar a su amor pero haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para detener a su hermano.

Aspros levanto su mano y la dirigió luego hacia el patriarca con intención de atacarle, sin embargo su ataque fue detenido por algo… o alguien, ante la sorprendida mirada del geminiano.

- El que no esta viendo eres tú, Aspros. – Exclamó pero sin mirarlo – Es una pena pero fallaste. Tenía la esperanza de que ese hombre no tuviera que interrumpir.

- _"Ese hombre es…"_ – Deuteros sujetándose el rostro observo a un cuarto hombre aparecer, largos cabello rubios como hebras de oro y vistiendo un manto dorado – _"Asmita de Virgo… el hombre mas cercano a Dios."_

- Estábamos preparados, Aspros. – Dijo Asmita tranquilamente mientras caminaba y se ponía a un lado del patriarca – El patriarca ya había visto por completo a través de los movimientos de tu corazón. Solo quería asegurarse de tus verdaderos motivos antes de que se intensificara la guerra santa.

- Je impresionante táctica. ¿Significa que tendré que deshacerme de Virgo?... ¿Pensaron que estaba preparado para enfrentarme a Sisipho, a Manigoldo?

- Para crear un plan debía de elegir la emboscada. Como el que alguien calificado como tu… ¡Eligiera manipular a su propio hermano menor con el puño diabólico!

- Es cierto. Este hombre es mi sombra, una replica de mí, la llamada obra maestra. Su cosmos y habilidad me siguen en fuerza.

- "_Aspros"_

- ¡No será más que una marioneta!... ¿Lo entienden?... ¡Seremos llamados los dos humanos más poderosos que aplastaran la galaxia!

- Je – Sonrió Asmita

- Es terrible no conocer tu lugar propio – Exclamó el Patriarca Sage

- ¡No dudare en castigar a un rebelde! Incluso si… ¡Incluso si se libran dos guerra de los mil días!

- Jeh, ¿Dijiste una guerra de mil días? – Sonrió Aspros burlonamente – En una pelea de este nivel no serán necesarios los mil días.

- _"Detente"_

- Aquí estamos yo y mi otro yo, aquellos que poseen el poder de aplastar las galaxias.

- _"Detente, Aspros. No debes…"_

- ¡Mi marioneta recibió el puño demoniaco! Para mañana por la mañana… El traidor ya estará manchado con la sangre de los cadáveres del Patriarca y de Virgo.

- _"No debes… seguir adelante"_

- Que patético – Dijo Asmita – Rebajarte al camino del mal, Aspros. Parece que lo primero que necesitas es arrepentirte.

Asmita lanzo su ataque directo hacia los gemelos, pero algo paso.

- ¿Lo rechazo? – Se sorprendió Asmita pese que su semblante no cambio

- Es una pena virgo. Pero tu oponente será esta marioneta.

Deuteros había sido quien detuvo el ataque. Sage puso su mano en el hombro de Virgo llamando su atención.

- ¿Patriarca?

- ¡Esta bien! Yo me haré cargo de Aspros. Asmita, te lo encargo.

- Si

- "_No vengas Asmita" _– Suplicó mentalmente Deuteros con la esperanza de que lo escuchara – _"¡No quiero peleas!... ¡No vengas!_

_

* * *

_

_**Star Hill**_

_**Minutos después de que los gemelos se fueran**_

Ryssa subía corriendo por la ladera que llevaba a Star Hill. Había sentido desde su casa en Rodorio el cosmos no solo de Aspros sino también el de Deuteros incluso el de Kirse y temía que se estuvieran peleando. Escabulléndose por la ventana de su habitación esperaba llegar a tiempo para detenerlos pero, lo que encontró no era lo que se imagino. En el suelo yacía un cuerpo… un cuerpo femenino. Ryssa se llevo las manos a la boca horrorizada al ver el siempre hermoso cabello como hilos de plata de la hibrida manchado de sangre por el lago de aquel liquido vital que se esparcía debajo de su cuerpo, manchando no solo sus cabellos sino también su tunica.

- Oh mi dios, señorita Kirsebaer – Murmuró Ryssa mientras se acercaba a ella, se agacho a su lado y tomo su mano, al instante sintió algo. Era un débil latido – ¿Esta viva?

Un quejido salió de la boca de la herida chica y abrió sus ojos, aquellos ojos como la sangre que estaba derramando.

- Rrryy…ssaa

- ¿Señorita?

- _"__Escúchame Ryssa, no tengo mucho tiempo_"

Ryssa se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la hibrida en su mente. Pero aun así no le soltó la mano.

- _"__Hay problemas, Aspros esta controlando a Deuteros con el puño diabólico y ha hecho que Deuteros me hiera, reduje mis signos vitales para no perder mas sangre pero como jamás lo había hecho antes no me ha salido bien, necesito tu ayuda__"_

- Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- "_Necesito que me des un poco de tu energía. Estoy agotada y necesito energía para recuperar mi sangre. Solo cierra los ojos y concéntrate, yo haré el resto. Por favor Ryssa tenemos que detener la locura de Aspros, se que lo amas puedo sentirlo pero el quiere matar al patriarca.__"_

Ryssa se mordió el labio confusa ¿Qué debería de hacer?... Unos momentos de indecisión después la chica tenía los ojos cerrados concentrando su energía y pasándosela al semi ángel. Las alas blancas como la nieve que generalmente Kirse mantenía ocultas fueron visibles de nuevo mientras el cuerpo empezaba a levitar junto con la sangre y entonces, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ryssa un capullo de alas y sangre se formo ante ella.

- _"__Estaré débil y desprotegida en esta forma Ryssa, ahora eres responsable de mi seguridad hasta que termine__"_

- No permitiré que nada le pase siempre y cuando me prometa que hará algo por Aspros

- "_Lo haré, te doy mi palabra_"

Minutos, horas o días, ni Ryssa ni Kirse supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así; conectadas por aquel enlace mental y cósmico. De pronto las alas brillaron tenuemente y estallaron dejando caer una lluvia de hermosas plumas blancas que, con el contacto del suelo se extinguían como las estrellas. Una vez que estuvieron en pie, Kirse tomo de la mano a Ryssa y extendió sus alas – que aun permanecían afuera – elevo a ambas para dirigirse volando directo al templo principal. Ninguna dijo nada pero no era necesario, ambas tenían una misión que hacer: salvar a los hombres que amaban pero la pregunta es: ¿Podrán salvarlo a ambos?

Kirse aterrizó con cuidado en la entrada del templo, una vez en el suelo ambas se soltaron y salieron corriendo por los pasillos del templo hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón del trono. Ambas puertas estaban abiertas así que podían ver lo que sucedía sin embargo, la escena frente a ellas las dejo sin respiración. Aspros mantenía al patriarca sujetado del cuello mientras que al mismo tiempo Deuteros atacaba a su hermano. El gemelo mayor retrocedió y termino chocando con una de las paredes con cortinadas, con la armadura manchada de su sangre.

- ¡¡DEUTEROS!!

- ¡¡ASPROS!!

Aquel llamado femenino sacó de balance a más de uno. Los gemelos abrieron enormemente los ojos al ver llegar a Kirse sana e ilesa, viva más que nada y a Ryssa con ella. La hibrida corrió de inmediato hacia Deuteros abrazándolo mortalmente preocupada, Ryssa corrió hacia Aspros sin importar que el patriarca estuviera allí, sin importar mancharse de sangre mientras lo abrazaba llorando, angustiada. Los gemelos solo atinaron a corresponder el abrazo sin salir de su estupor, hasta que la voz del patriarca los trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

- Aspros – El patriarca se acerco a la pareja, Ryssa aun se mantenía abrazada a él – Se suponía que la posición del patriarca sería para ti en un futuro.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación, Kirse refugiada en los brazos de Deuteros miró con lastima hacia Ryssa y su "cuñado". Deuteros la aferró mas cerca de él sintiendo en verdad que estaba viva y que no era una ilusión.

- Sisipho ya había renunciado a ser candidato a Patriarca. Pensé que si eras él adecuado tenia que ser obvio. Debía de confirmar que no había perversión en tu corazón. Aspros ¿Por qué?... ¡¡¿Por que te dejaste llevar por mi plan?!!

- Jeje con que… Jeje ¿Con que así serían las cosas?... En ese caso – Sonrió mientras levantaba su mano, con la otra empujo a Ryssa lejos de él, ella sintió como su mundo se venia abajo al ver aquello.

- No… ¡Aspros!... ¡¡NO!! – Grito ella mirándolo con horror mientras caía al suelo

Aspros le dedico una ultima mirada a Ryssa, una mirada cargada de ternura, tristeza y dolor antes de ejecutar una técnica contra si mismo. Su corazón se estrujo con dolor contemplando la escena de cómo el amor de su vida se suicidaba mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Kirse giro el rostro ocultándolo en el pecho de su amado, quien solo bajo la mirada apretando con fuerza su puño en los largos cabellos plateados de Kirse aun enrojecidos por la sangre anteriormente derramada.

- Moriré y en un futuro recibiré ese puesto – Exclamó Aspros – "_Perdóname Ryssa"_

Fue el último pensamiento de Aspros, Santo de Oro de Géminis, mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo el cual, cayó al suelo envuelto por la cortina de la pared en que se había recargado.

- Se lanzo así mismo el Satán Imperial.

- Que tenacidad – Murmura Deuteros mientras se soltaba de Kirse y se acercó a su hermano, la hibrida camino hacia Ryssa y la abrazó permitiendo que ella llorara en sus brazos.

- Lo siento mucho Deuteros – Le dijo el Patriarca

- No hay nada por que disculparse – Murmura Deuteros levantando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano – Algo que me debilitaba y que continuaba ocultándose en mi corazón. Encarar al hermano cuyo objetivo era llegar alto.

- ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Sage al ver como el gemelo menor empezaba a marcharse, Kirse se levanto trayendo consigo a Ryssa para alcanzar a Deuteros. A ni uno le extraño que hubiera hablado en plural y no singular.

- A la Isla Kanon. Me preparare para la batalla, iré mas allá de mis limites… cuanto mas fuerte mejor. Así como un _**demonio**_.

- En ese caso será mejor que te lleves la armadura de Géminis. Es posible que ahora no te interese pero… ten seguro que el momento llegará. El momento de tu propia batalla.

"_Así es. Hasta ese momento yo seguiré en busca de la fuerza. Hasta encontrarme con mi mitad, mi viejo enemigo. Por ese hombre"_

_

* * *

_

_**Templo de Géminis**_

_**2 horas después**_

- No tienes que venir si no quieres – Exclamó Deuteros recogiendo sus cosas del templo y metiéndolas en una maleta

- No voy a dejarte Deuteros, te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora y te lo seguiré diciendo: A donde tú vayas yo iré, jamás te dejaré solo.

Deuteros levantó la mirada de su maleta y la dirigió hacia su acompañante. Kirse se encuentra sentada en la orilla de la cama cerca de la cabecera, con sus piernas cruzadas y su cabello cayendo como una limpia cascada plata sobre su hombro observándole con seguridad y determinación. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco a grandes zancadas hacia ella arrodillándose una vez que llego y puso su cabeza en su regazo, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Creí que te perdía – Murmuró con voz ahogada, sintió las delicadas manos de ella pasearse por sus cabellos.

- Siento a verte asustado pero era necesario. Aunque sino fuera por que Ryssa me encontró y me dio parte de su energía si hubiera muerto.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento. Tan solo disfrutando la presencia del otro.

- Lo amaba – No fue pregunta sino afirmación

- Si, lo hacia – Suspiró Kirse preocupada por Ryssa que había caído en estado catatónico.

De pronto Deuteros se incorporo un poco alejándose de Kirse, alzo sus manos para alcanzar su rostro. Ella ladeo la cabeza y ponía su mano sobre la que el tenia en su mejilla. Sin decir palabra, se acerco y la beso, la beso con desesperación, miedo y amor. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus besos y sus brazos. No supo cuando fue que terminaron en la cama o cuando fue que su ropa desapareció. Lo único que le importaba era tenerlo a él, piel contra piel. Sus cabellos se esparcieron por la almohada brillando como hilos de plata gracias a los rayos lunares que entran por la ventana.

Enterró sus dedos en sus cabellos, masajeando el cuero cabelludo mientras las caricias que el le proporcionaba vagan por su costado y sus piernas. Arqueo su cuerpo al sentir sus labios alrededor de su montículo succionándolo. El dulce gemido resonó en la oscuridad aumentando las llamas que en su interior ardían. Hizo un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta el cuello, succionando y mordisqueando la piel sensible en él, una marca rojiza quedo en aquel lugar. Su sabor lo abrumó, su calidez lo encendió y su inocencia era lo que más amaba. El ronco gemido que salió de su garganta fue primitivo y varonil, las delicadas manos vagaron por la espalda dibujando distraídamente sus músculos, pronto las uñas rehicieron aquel dibujo logrando sacarle otro gemido. Esta vez fueron aquellos dulces labios quienes hicieron el recorrido desde el cuello hasta el pecho, bajando y bajando pero la detuvo y la jalo hacia arriba. Adoraba sentirla bajo él, sentir su cuerpo, su calor, su aroma envolviéndolo, lo volvía loco.

Y esa noche, más que nada necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba saber que estaba viva, que era real y estaba con él. Abrió sus piernas, lo acuno en sus brazos y su interior le dio la feliz bienvenida. Ambos gimieron al unísono y el juego continuo, el vaivén aumento con desesperación, con miedo, con lujuria, pero sobre todo con amor. Se necesitaban, eran un todo, uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Eran un solo corazón desde la primera noche en que la luna, testigo de su amor, los bendijo con su protección. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio, interrumpido solamente por las profundas y lentas respiraciones de la pareja; recargando parte de su cuerpo en la cabecera Deuteros acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su mujer con movimientos lentos y distraídos, Kirse apoyaba su mejilla en el calido pecho de su amante mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Una hermosa melodía, tarareada por los dulces labios de un ángel rompió el silencio nuevamente pero, esta vez no solo fue del templo de Géminis sino de todo el santuario quien escucho la melodía. Aquella melodía llevada por el viento junto a la voz del _**Ángel**_ del Santuario resonó por todos lados.

_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está._

_Entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor._

_Uno, dos…_

_Tantos rostros…_

Llego a los oídos de todo y tranquilizo los corazones intranquilos aquella noche de verano donde las estrellas brillaron con intensidad dándole la despedida al Santo de Géminis.

_Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo._

_Aún quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos._

_Sueña… _

_Sueña siempre…_

Su suave y pálida mano acaricio el brazo de él con la yema de sus dedos, deslizándose hasta la palma de la mano de Deuteros y entrelazando sus dedos. El apretó ligeramente su mano.

_Esos ojos verdes temblando entre sueños._

_Creando algo irreal…_

_En su propio mundo ideal._

_Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar._

_Sigue allí… ahora yo…_

_Voy a proteger tu sueño._

Deuteros se inclino un poco y beso la coronilla de Kirse, enterró su nariz en las hebras plateadas y aspirando profundamente su aroma.

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor._

_Mientras le prodigo una bendición._

_Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor._

_Con un beso el niño… despertó. __**(1)**_

- No quiero volver a perderte – Murmuró él en cuanto la voz del ángel se apagó

- Somos dos partes de un todo Deuteros, mientras tu sigas con vida yo lo haré, en el sentido más literal de la palabra y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué no morí cuando tu lo hiciste?

- Por que no estaba muerta, aparenté estarlo pero en realidad nunca morí.

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

- Buena suerte Kirse, Deuteros – Exclamó Sasha mientras observaba a sus dos amigos – Espero que no me olviden

- Jamás lo haríamos Sasha – Sonrió Kirse mientras abrazaba a la diosa – También te deseo mucha suerte. Cuídame mucho a Ryssa por favor.

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Cuídala mucho, Deuteros – Sage miro seriamente hacia el gemelo menor – Por que te estas llevando un gran tesoro

- Lo se patriarca y créame que la cuidare con mi vida.

- Kirse

El semi ángel giro al escuchar su nombre y entonces una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver quien llegaba, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Ella, de todas las personas que viven en el Santuario es la única que puede – y que él deja – tocar al Santo de Piscis, al parecer el veneno de las rosas – y sangre del santo – no afecta a la híbrida.

- ¡¡Albafika!! – Chilló ella contenta – Creí que no vendrías a despedirte

- Jamás haría eso, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo.

- Lo se, te voy a extrañar mucho y también a tus rosas.

- No lo harás – Sonrió el Santo de Piscis misteriosamente

- ¿Ah no? – Pregunta confundida Kirse, como respuesta el santo le extiende una rosa blanca y un pequeño saco carmesí – ¿Son lo que creo que son?

- Tienes mejor mano para la jardinería que yo

- Muchas gracias Alba – Sonrió Kirse abrazándolo por última vez

- ¿Qué te dio? – Pregunta curioso Deuteros

- Algo para alegrar nuestro nuevo hogar

Después de terminar esa larga despedida la pareja se fue, Deuteros uso la Otra Dimensión para abrir un portal directo a la Isla Kanon, donde vivirían a partir de ahora y, donde Deuteros entrenaría para convertirse en un Demonio.

_

* * *

_

_**Año 1743, Isla Kanon (2)**_

_**Durante la Guerra Santa**_

- No lo hace tan mal y aprende rápido ¿No te parece? – Dijo Kirse mientras abrazaba por detrás a Deuteros

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Kirse y Deuteros se habían ido a vivir a la Isla Kanon, dos años en que ambos empezaron un extenuante entrenamiento, él para convertirse en un demonio y ella para poder controlar su poder y serle de utilidad a su marido. Si, por que ambos se casaron un año después de su estadía en la isla. Hace poco sintieron el despertar de Hades, supusieron que la guerra santa había dado comienzo y no se equivocaron cuando vieron aparecer a Tenma, ya convertido en el Caballero de Pegaso. El castaño había llegado allí para ser entrenado por el demonio de la isla como era conocido Deuteros.

- Si, es muy tenaz – Murmuró él observando al castaño

- Iras ¿Verdad?

- Tengo que hacerlo

- Por favor regresa a mi, _Akribos_. Se que no puedo detenerte pero quiero que regreses a mi…

Deuteros miro a su mujer y la atrajo a sus brazos, ella enterró su rostro en el cuello de él mientras trataba de ahogar el llanto. No quería perderlo, se negaba a ello pero también sabía que no podía detener o impedir su destino.

- Lo haré, si bien no sea posible en esta vida lo será en otra pero regresare a ti.

Esa noche fue la ultima que ambos estuvieron juntos, a la mañana siguiente Tenma y Deuteros partieron a la batalla. Kirse no quiso salir a despedirse, no quiso verlos marcharse a su destino… la muerte. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse, una vez lista se acerco a una esquina de la habitación, una cuna hermosamente tallada en madera albergaba el gran tesoro de Deuteros y Kirsebaer, sus pequeños hijos: Aspros y Katia nombrados así en honor a su tío y su abuela. Ella tomo a sus hijos y envolviéndolos a los tres con sus alas desaparecieron de la isla hasta aparecer de nuevo en Rodorio o lo que quedaba de ella, camino a través de las ruinas y de las personas, quienes la miraban con sorpresa y embelesamiento, después de todo uno no ve a un ángel cargando dos bebes caminar entre ruinas todos los días. Ryssa abrió enormemente los ojos al ver aparecer al trío, los aldeanos cercanos a ella y que le ayudaban a reconstruir su casa la miraron también con sorpresa.

- Kirsebaer – Murmuró Ryssa con sorpresa

- Tanto tiempo Ryssa – Sonrió la hibrida mientras se acercaba a ella y le entregaba los bebes

- Ha llegado el momento

No fue pregunta sino afirmación, Kirse ya le había informado sus planes para con sus hijos. Ryssa se haría cargo y cuidaría a sus hijos como propios puesto que Kirse ya no podría hacerlo.

- Si, cuídalos muy bien Ryssa por que estos pequeños son el corazón de Deuteros y mío.

- Lo haré Kirse, cuidare de ellos como si fueran mis propios hijos pero siempre sabrán cuales fueron sus raíces, es algo que no les puedo quitar.

Kirse sonrió para luego extender sus alas y alzar el vuelo desapareciendo en el cielo. Ryssa mira a los pequeños quienes estaban profundamente dormidos, ambos son realmente hermosos de cabellos plateados como la misma luna y unos ojos tan preciosos y brillantes como esmeraldas. Ella cerro los ojos y trato de detener las lágrimas, si ella había venido a despedirse y dejar a los bebes significaba que el momento había llegado, su visión se haría realidad tal como se la confío a Kirse hace dos años.

- Aspros, mi amor espero que una vida futura podremos estar juntos por fin. – Murmuró ella dejando que el viento llevara sus palabras al alma de su amado.

* * *

_**Isla Kanon**_

El mar rugió con fuerza mientras las olas golpeaban con fuerza las costas, el viento azotó con fuerza, la tierra templo y el volcán hizo erupción una vez más. Parecía que la isla había sentido el dolor de sus dos habitantes y dueños. Hebras de plata danzaban con el viento, gemas rojas brillaban con las lágrimas derramadas, plumas como nieve eran llevadas con el viento. Kirse se mantenía sobre la punta de una de las montañas de la isla mientras sentía como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente… Deuteros estaba muriendo y con él, ella lo hacia. Su cuerpo se volvía puntos luminosos que se dirigían hacia el cielo… Kirse cerró los ojos y extendió sus manos y sus alas, cadenas hechas de luz aparecieron de la nada y la apresaron, mientras ella susurraba unas palabras, un cántico antiguo que sellaría su futuro…

Que mi voz viaje con el viento

Que mi historia leyenda se vuelva

Y que jamás se olvide.

Con este hechizo de luz

Canto mi canción

Pues dentro de muchas lunas y soles

Los dos regresaremos

Puesto que esta cuento de amor

Un final inconcluso posee

Que los astros y las estrellas

Brillantes de este día

Preparen el regreso

Del Ángel y el Demonio

Enfrentándose así

Al mal del pasado

Que brilla bajo la estrella roja

De la guerra.

- Mi alma dormida estará esperando por ti y mi corazón volverá a latir el día de nuestro encuentro. Pronto nos encontraremos, Deuteros…

Las palabras fueron llevadas por el viento, solo escuchadas por la otra mitad de su corazón y su alma, sacándole una última sonrisa mientras ambos desaparecían al mismo tiempo. El final había llegado para ambos.

_

* * *

_

_**Grecia, 30 de Mayo de 1958**_

_**Hospital de Rodorio**_

- ¿Quieres sentarte ya? Me estas poniendo nervioso – Gruñó Marcus mirando a su hermano menor

- No puedo, mi esposa esta dando a luz ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

- Se la situación perfectamente Lysander, ahora siéntate o te siento

- Vaya, aun incluso en esta situación discuten ustedes dos – Espetó Kyrian divertido mientras llegaba en compañía de Melancton

Esa noche del 30 de Mayo estos cuatro hombres se habían reunido para recibir al hijo de uno de ellos. Los santos Lysander de Géminis, Kyrian de Sagitario, Melancton de Piscis y Marcus hermano menor de Lysander y asistente personal del patriarca Shion esperaban ansiosos la llegada al mundo del futuro santo de Géminis. Las horas pasaron y no había noticias, Lysander estaba a un paso de entrar en ataque de pánico pero afortunadamente uno de los doctores se acercó.

- ¿Señor Lysander?

- Soy yo, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa y mi hijo?

- Los tres están en perfecto estado, puede pasar a verlos si así lo desea

- ¿Los tres? – Preguntaron a coro sorprendidos los cuatro hombres

- Si, tuvo gemelos, ambos varones

- ¡¿GEMELOS?!

Gritaron a coro los hermanos con incredulidad y miedo. En la familia a la que pertenecían no era muy frecuente que nacieran gemelos pero, cuando lo hacían siempre terminaban mal, aquellos niños terminaban o matándose mutuamente o sufrir mucho en su vida a lo largo de su crecimiento teniendo un final inesperado. Era como una maldición que había caído en los gemelos claroscuro todos siempre nacían en esa fecha 30 de Mayo y siendo géminis. Lysander entro rápidamente a la habitación de su esposa donde ella muy pálida y cansada esta acostada sosteniendo a sus dos bebes, un par de hermosos hombrecitos de cabellos azules. Ella levanto la mirada de sus hijos y miro a su marido, pese a que estaba feliz por tenerlos también tenían miedo.

- Sander ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Analisse preocupada

- Amarlos Ana – Contestó Lysander mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba con un brazo, el otro acaricio la cabeza de los pequeños durmientes – Cuidarlos y protegerlos lo más que podamos.

- Pero y si, ¿Ellos son los de la leyenda?

- _Lo son_ – Se escuchó de pronto una suave voz, haciendo que el santo se levantara y se pusiera delante de sus hijos y esposa

- ¿Quién eres?

Delante de ellos una figura luminosa apareció, Lysander se quedo estático mirando con incredulidad a aquella figura, de inmediato se arrodillo antes ella…

- Princesa Atenea

Si, frente a esa pequeña familia había aparecido nada más que Atenea, Diosa de la Sabiduría. Ella sonrió mientras se acercaba al caballero y le pedía que se levantara. Luego se acerco a los gemelos y les miro largamente antes de pasar su mirada hacia el joven matrimonio.

- Estos bebes son especiales, puesto que tienen una misión que cumplir.

- Entonces ¿Son ellos los que contaba aquel diario? – Preguntó Analisse sorprendida y preocupada

- Aquel diario fue escrito durante la última guerra santa por una campesina de este pueblo, a ella se le fueron entregados dos tesoros. Ambos trayendo en si una poderosa y antigua sangre que hoy en día aun corren en sus venas pese al tiempo. La leyenda del Ángel y el Demonio es cierta y uno de estos niños es uno de sus protagonistas, no se cual de los dos pero su destino ya esta marcado incluso antes de su nacimiento.

Los tres adultos miran a los pequeños, uno de ellos se removió incomodo hasta que se puso de lado en los brazos de su madre, Lysander se acerco y cargo al pequeño pero ese movimiento provoco que la manta que lo envolvía cayera un poco revelando su espalda, al instante los tres adultos vieron una pequeña marca en la parte trasera de hombro cerca del omoplato, la figura se parecía mucho a dos alas plateadas.

_

* * *

_

_**Moscú, 1966 **_

_**Mansión de la Familia Rynearson**_

Los gritos de la joven madre se oían por toda la casa, el parto era complicado y una posibilidad había de que ella no pudiera sobrevivir. Fuera de la habitación la familia esperaba impaciente el nacimiento de aquella criatura.

_- _¿Qué haremos con esa criatura cuando nazca, papá?

El hombre mayor miro a su hijo de 20 años fríamente mientras le decía.

- Deshacernos de ella, esa criatura no debió de nacer

Un desgarrador grito de mujer, seguido casi inmediatamente por un llanto infantil lleno el lugar. De inmediato el hombre abrió las puertas bruscamente y corrió al interior seguido inmediatamente por su hijo. La mujer yacía cansada en la cama mientras sostenía en brazos a una pequeña criatura, una hermosa niñita con un poco de cabello rubio. En algún lugar del mundo un pequeño sintió el nacimiento de la criatura y algo muy dentro de su corazón despertó.

- Llévense a la niña, la quiero lejos de la casa

- Si señor

- ¡NO! – Gritó la joven madre mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su bebe

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un fuerte resplandor apareció rodeando al bebe tan fuerte que los cegó a todos. Lo último que la mujer vio fue como un ser alado se llevaba a su bebe y unas palabras.

- _"__Nunca pierdas la fe pues cuando la luna brille con el resplandor de la estrella roja tu hija regresará a ti, más bella de lo que nunca imaginaras, espérala con los brazos abierto y cuando la veas dale el Corazón del Ángel"_

Y con esas únicas palabras todo regreso a la normalidad, lo único que quedo atrás y en manos de la joven madre fue un hermosa cadena plateada cuyos eslabones eran pequeñas plumas firmemente entrelazadas y de la cual cuelga una esfera hecha de diamante y en su interior giraba la elaborada figura de dos alas plateadas, un símbolo que estaba grabado en el vientre de su bebe.

- Sakura – Murmuró con tristeza aquella joven madre mientras sus cabellos rubios cubrían su rostro para llorar

_

* * *

_

**Hamburgo, Alemania**

- ¿Ha nacido? – Pregunta una voz femenina mientras observa por la ventana la hermosa noche que había

- Si, mi señora

En aquella habitación iluminada tan solo por los rayos de la luna que entraban por la enorme ventana que había, se puede ver a dos mujeres reunidas. Una de ellas de piel blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, largos cabellos negros como el ébano que danzaban suavemente gracias al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, sus orbes miel brillaban en misterio y tranquilidad. Detrás de ella flotando en posición de loto una mujer de largos cabellos de finos hilos de rubí, piel de un hermoso color rosado como el melocotón y ojos cuales esmeraldas sostenía entre sus manos una esfera en la cual se veía a una pequeña bebe rubia dormir.

- Dime oráculo ¿Ella estará bien en aquel lugar?

Hubo un silencio ante aquella pregunta mientras la pelirroja observaba su esfera, esta brillo y levito de las manos de ella hasta flotar a la altura de su rostro. En su interior se mostraron las estrellas y constelaciones del universo. La mujer de cabellos negros giro para enfrentar al oráculo que le servía desde hace ya muchos siglos.

- Su camino no será fácil pero obtendrá la fuerza necesaria para seguir, si bien no puedo ver con claridad su estadía en ese lugar, se con seguridad que allí inició y terminara su camino.

Ella no contestó, sabia que no sacaría más pues los oráculos tendían a ser muy complicados y confusos. Se acercó a una esquina de la habitación donde había una especie de perchero, allí descansaba un hermoso cuervo de plumaje negro con reflejos azules y ojos violeta, ella lo tomo con delicadeza y luego se acerco hacia la ventana.

- Dile que quiero que las busque y las reúna, quiero a las Sombras Doradas en Alemania a más tardar una semana

El cuervo solo asintió y entonces ella lo lanzo, desplegó sus alas y voló por el cielo nocturno de Alemania para luego perderse entre las sombras del mismo. La rueda de la destino había iniciado su marcha y ahora nada ni nadie podía pararla.

- La historia del Ángel y el Demonio – Murmura la mujer de ojos miel y sonrió – ¿Cómo terminara esta historia, Kirsebaer, Deuteros?

- La historia del claroscuro y la doncella tampoco tiene final, mi señora

- Lo se, pero de ellos me ocupare luego. Por el momento hay que impedir que _él_ encuentre al cerezo

La mujer observaba intranquila el brillo rojo en el cielo, esa noche el planeta Marte parece más brillante que de costumbre. Sabía que el se había enterado ya del nacimiento de aquella bebe.

* * *

**Monte Olimpo**

Entro corriendo al templo con agitación, había llegado al olimpo hace a penas unos segundos. Necesitaba una audiencia con su señor de inmediato, puesto que las noticias que llevaba eran de suma importancia. El templo esta bellamente adornado con escenas de grandes batallas del pasado, así como estatuas de ninfas y guerreros. Los pasillos eran largos aunque por fuera el templo era más pequeño.

Al final de aquel pasillo hay dos majestuosas puertas de madera, oro y joyas, estas fueron abiertas bruscamente por él revelando una amplia sala y bellamente decorada sala. Rodeado por bellas jóvenes y descansando sobre un montón de los mas finos cojines yacía un atractivo hombre, cuerpo atlético y muy bien formado, musculoso pero estético. Piel bronceada, cabellos negros con reflejos rojos y unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Era el pecado andante.

- Siento molestarte padre, pero traigo una noticia de mucha importancia

El hombre dejo de acariciar la esbelta pierna de una de las mujeres y miro a uno de sus hijos.

- ¿Qué sucede Phobos?

- Ella ha nacido nuevamente, padre – Contestó mientras lo miraba seriamente. El dios abrió enormemente los ojos ante eso

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Completamente, incluso se su nombre… Se llama Sakura

- Flor de Cerezo – Murmuró mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro – Perfecto, ahora solo hay que ir por ella

- Me temo que no será fácil, padre

- ¿A que te refieres?

Phobos se puso súbitamente nervioso. Sabía que Ares no tenia paciencia y esta noticia seria bomba, después de todo había estado buscando a su hija por años.

- La niña desapareció de la casa donde nació. Tan solo pude ver como un ser alado se la llevo lejos – Le dijo nervioso – Trate de seguirlos pero aquel ser me ataco

Ares guardo silencio pero de inmediato todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban se levantaron y se alejaron de el al sentir como el cosmos del dios aumentaba. Phobos trago saliva nunca le había gustado ver enojado a su padre.

- Maldita seas Katia que ni muerta me dejaras en paz – Siseó Ares antes de estallar… literalmente.

Sin que el dios se enterara, alguien más había escuchado todo. Salió rápidamente del lugar, él tenía que saber donde estaba ella. Por que a diferencia de su padre y sus hermanos, el si quería al pequeño cerezo, su pequeña y dulce hermanita.

- Prometí protegerte y eso haré Kirse – Murmuró aquella sombra

_

* * *

_

_**En alguna parte de Atenas**_

En una humilde casa a las afueras de Atenas y cerca de un grupo de ruinas en la sección turística del Santuario un llanto rompió la quietud de aquella noche. La puerta de la vivienda se abrió y por ella se asomo una mujer, la luz que venia de adentro permitía ver sus facciones: piel de un rosado tenue, cabellos castaños largos amarrados en una larga trenza y ojos azules bondadosos. Se veía que ella era pobre debido a la ropa que usaba y el estado de la casa. El llanto provenía del suelo frente a ella, allí descansaba en una canasta una hermosa bebita envuelta en una manta rosada muy fina, su piel es blanca muy blanca, su poco cabello es rubio y sus pequeñas mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas por tanto llorar y por el frío que hacia esa noche.

La mujer se acercó a la bebe y la saco de la canasta envolviéndola mejor con la manta. La bebe dejo de llorar en cuanto sintió los calidos brazos de la mujer cargarla, abrió sus ojitos mostrando un llamativo color rojo como el rubí y sonrió, simplemente le sonrió a la mujer mostrando sus vacías encías. Ella se sorprendió puesto que la bebe parecía tener horas de nacida debido al tamaño que poseía pero no puedo evitar corresponder la sonrisa de aquella preciosura.

- Vaya que eres la bebe mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida – Le dijo ella sonriendo – Pero ¿de donde saliste hermosa?

La mujer miro la canasta para ver si había una nota o algo y en efecto, allí había una hoja doblada por la mitad justamente encima de una pañolera. Se inclino y con curiosidad tomo la hoja, la desdoblo y empezó a leerla.

_Deyanira:_

_A tu cuidado dejamos este tesoro, cuídalo y protégelo por que llegado el momento_

_Ella enfrentara su destino. Por orden del señor Gabriel serás la guardiana de Sakura_

_Esperamos que la eduques según nuestras leyes y le ayudes con los poderes que ella posee._

_Atte.- Alexandria_

- Así que tu eres la hija de Katia – Murmuró Deyanira mientras observaba a la bebe – Vamos a dentro, hoy empieza tu nueva vida mi pequeña cerezo

La bebe solo balbuceó contenta con el calor que aquellos brazos le brindaban, sin ser consiente que en ella recaía un destino que no muchos eran capaces de llevar. Pero ¿Cómo seria su vida de aquí en adelante?... Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 02**_

El segundo capitulo esta aquí, agradezco mucho a aquellas personas que leyeron el fic. Como se habrán dado cuenta del pasado ya pasamos al presente en el siguiente capitulo, créanme no fue fácil encontrar las fechas exactas del nacimiento de los caballeros dorados contemporáneos pero por suerte las hallé. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a los eventos no duden en ponerlas en sus review y se las contestaré con gusto. Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Otra cosa Deyanira, el oráculo y la joven de cabellos negros son personajes muy importantes en la trama sobre todo esta última y no salieron no más por que si, lo mismo va para la persona que escucho la platica de Phobos y Ares.

**Opening de D-Gray-man llamado Tsunaide te ni kissu wo. **Versiónespañol aunque con algunas modificaciones.

**Isla Kanon. **Según el Manga de Lost Canvas es la isla donde fue mandado Tenma a entrenar durante la guerra aunque no recuerdo en que tomo fue eso. Allí conoció a Deuteros conocido como el Demonio de la Isla Kanon, en este fic esa isla será conocida en un futuro como la _Isla de la Reina Muerte_. Ojo no estoy segura si sea la misma isla originalmente pero para beneficio de mi fic tiene que ser así.

_**Historia**_

**Ares.** Es en la mitología griega el Dios de la Guerra Bruta, hijo de Zeus y Hera. Conocido por los romanos como Marte.

**Phobos.** Dios del Miedo, hijo de Ares.

**Gabriel.** Uno de los Arcángeles al servicio de Dios nuestro señor según el Cristianismo, forma parte de los 7 comandantes del ejercito de los cielos.


	3. Voces del Corazón

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea………………. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- **En este capítulo hay un intento de lime, nada explicito por supuesto.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Voces del corazón**

_**Atenas, Grecia**_

_**25 años después, Año 1991**_

- Nana ya me voy

- Un momento niña

La chica se detiene y mira a la mujer que aunque va entrando a los 49 parecía mas joven y aun conservaba mucha de su belleza.

- ¿Qué sucede Nana? – Preguntó curiosa

- Se te olvido tu almuerzo

- Oh cierto, gracias. Bueno ahora si me voy, espero que esta vez si pueda juntar más que la semana pasada.

- Sabes que no es necesario que lo hagas, mi niña – Le dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba la pálida mejilla a la chica

- Lo se, pero quiero ayudarte y no ser una carga

- Nunca lo has sido, pero bueno será mejor que te vayas ya o se hará tarde. Buena suerte mi niña

- Gracias Nana – Sonrió ella mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba

- Han pasado ya 25 años desde que llegaste a mi vida mi pequeño cerezo y ahora te has convertido en una hermosa flor, mi querida Sakura – Sonrió Deyanira observando a la chica irse sin saber que sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo.

Sakura tarareaba una canción mientras caminaba colina abajo, de aquella bebe que había aparecido una noche estrellada en casa de Deyanira, ahora solo quedaba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de un rubio tan claro que parecían plateados y unos inusuales ojos rojos como el rubí. Desde pequeña ella bajaba todos los días hacia el mercado de Atenas donde tenia un puesto de flores y de bellos adornos que ella misma hacia; quería ayudar a la mujer que la ha criado todo ese tiempo en los gastos, los cuales aumentaron con su llegada.

Pero era difícil, muy difícil. Ella no tenia estudios pero Deyanira le había enseñado a leer, escribir y hacer cuentas, conocimientos básicos que le ayudaban en su día a día. Además estaba el hecho de que en Atenas era bien conocida la fama de "bruja" de su madre adoptiva, y por eso tanto ella como Deyanira no eran bien tratados en la zona rural de la ciudad, en las cercanías que esta tenía con el legendario Santuario de Athena. Lugar que por alguna razón traía una dolorosa sensación al corazón de Sakura, además había algo en aquel lugar que la inquietaba y que la llamaba.

_

* * *

_

_**Santuario de Athena**_

_**Templo de Géminis, dos meses después**_

- Buenos Días – Saludo Kanon mientras entraba en la cocina del templo

Saga sentado en la mesa tomando café y leyendo el periódico, lo bajo para ver a su hermano y enarco una ceja al ver la cara que este traía. Estaba pálido, con ojeras y una cara de zombi que no podía con ella. Una escena que no se le hacia extraña puesto que los últimos dos meses se habían estado repitiendo.

- ¿Otra vez? – Pregunto un tanto preocupado mientras bajaba el periódico

- Ah – Fue la única respuesta del gemelo menor mientras se servia algo de café

- Deberíamos de buscar una solución, han pasado dos meses en que no has podido dormir bien a causa de esos sueños.

- Crees que no lo se, ya intentamos todo incluso le pedimos ayuda a Shaka.

- Tal vez la hipnosis

- No funciona, Shaka lo intento ¿Recuerdas? y algo lo bloqueo, es como si algo o alguien no quiere que recuerde o que estos sueños se acaben

Saga no comento más pero sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Lo habían intentado todo pero nada funcionaba. Miro hacia la mesada de la cocina y entonces vio un sobre, un recuerdo llego a él.

- El tío Marcus viene – Exclamo de improviso, Kanon le miro enarcando una ceja

- ¿Cuándo?

- Esta tarde iré a recogerlo al aeropuerto o al menos ese era el plan pero la princesa me pidió que me reuniera con ella esta tarde. ¿Podrías ir tú por él?

- Si no hay más remedio pero ¿Por qué va a venir? Creí que no le gustaba estar en el Santuario desde la muerte de papá.

- No lo se, en la carta que escribió parecía raro y cuado hable con el estaba muy inquieto.

- El tío siempre fue raro – Murmura por lo bajo Kanon, Saga no dijo nada pero asintió concordando con su hermano

_**Estatua de Athena**_

Saori se mantiene de pie frente a la estatua observándola fijamente. Sus cabellos bailaban con el viento al igual el hermoso vestido de tirantes delgados con un ligero escote que portaba, largo hasta las rodillas y estrecho en el torso demostrando que había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella pero no se movió, ella conocía muy bien aquel cosmos. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon sus hombros y su cintura atrayéndola a un varonil pecho, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella.

- Estas inquieta – Murmura el mas como afirmación que como pregunta – ¿Qué sucede, Saori?

- Algo va a suceder, no se que ni cuando pero presiento que algo sucederá

- ¿Malo o bueno?

- No lo se, puede que ambos

Ambos se quedaron callados. Incluso el podía sentir que algo pasaba, era como un aviso. Unos pasos y un cosmos les advirtieron a ambos que ya no estaban más solos. El la soltó rápidamente y se sentó en las escaleras frente a la estatua, ella hizo una mueca molesta de que no pudiera permanecer más en sus brazos pero no hizo nada. Shion había aparecido y miro a aquellos dos adolescentes de 17 años, una la reencarnación de una diosa y el otro el guardián personal de la diosa.

- Princesa, Pegaso – Saludó Shion tranquilamente, tanto Saori como Seiya solo asintieron ante el saludo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Shion?

- Si princesa, vengo a avisarle de la visita que llegara esta tarde

- ¿Qué visita? – Preguntó Seiya curioso

- Marcus, mi anterior asistente, hermano de Lyssander de Géminis el padre de los gemelos viene esta tarde a quedarse por unos días. ¿Recuerda que se lo mencione?

- Si, lo recuerdo ¿Han preparado ya la habitación?

- Dijo que no era necesario, que podía acomodarse perfectamente en el templo de Géminis

- De acuerdo ¿Algo más?

- No princesa, es todo

- Bien

- Con su permiso me retiro – Exclamó el patriarca mientras daba la vuelta

- Shion – El peliverde se detiene y mira a la joven diosa – ¿No has detectado algo extraño en las estrellas últimamente?

- No princesa, la única cosa inusual es el brillo en Marte pero eso sucede siempre en esta época del año

- "¿_Brillo en Marte?... ¿Podría ser…?_" – Pensó Saori preocupada, intercambio una fugaz mirada con Seiya que parecía tan preocupado como ella y entonces miro de nuevo a Shion – De acuerdo, gracias de todos modos, en un rato iré a tu despacho no entiendo unas ecuaciones

- Claro princesa, la estaré esperando

Shion se fue dejando de nuevo solos a los adolescentes. Una vez que se aseguraron que no estuviera cerca ni nadie más, Seiya se levanto y se acerco a ella abrazándola de nuevo, ella suspiro mientras recargaba todo su peso en Pegaso. Era peligroso el juego que ambos jugaban, ¿Cuándo se cansaron de guardarlo?.... ¿Cuándo comenzó todo?... ¿Cuándo fue que aquellos besos robados y caricias furtivas eran necesarias día a día?... ¿Cuándo fue que decidieron desafiar a todos y romperlas las reglas al enamorarse?

Nunca lo dijeron, nunca dieron un inicio pero jamás darían un final a este juego. ¿Qué eran?... ¿Amigos? Si, siempre lo han sido, ¿Novios? más que eso… ¿Amantes? Talvez. El caso es que ambos se amaban y decidieron romper las reglas antes impuestas tanto por los dioses como por ellos mismos. Esperaron interminables vidas para estar juntos, desde el momento en que se vieron eones atrás y ahora que por fin decidieron dar ese paso no iban a dar marcha atrás.

- No me gusta estar escondiéndome

- A mi tampoco Kirei, pero por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer

- Supongo que tienes razón – Suspiró Saori sin levantar la mirada

- Vamos por tus cosas, la verdad yo también quiero que Shion me ayude con esos benditos problemas

Saori sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar por su acompañante. La joven diosa había insistido durante meses tanto a Shion como a Zeus y finalmente le habían permitido asistir a una preparatoria como una adolescente normal aunque eso si, Zeus exigió que no fuera sola y desprotegida así que asigno a la guardia personal de la diosa (en pocas palabras los 5 de bronce) para que la acompañaran. Ni a Ikki ni a Seiya le hizo muy en gracia eso pero no tuvieron ni voz ni voto en el asunto, así que no les quedo más remedio que asistir. Actualmente Saori, Seiya y Shun asisten a primer año, Hyoga y Shiryu a segundo e Ikki que es el mayor de los seis va al último año, todos a una preparatoria en Atenas.

Debido a que aun era reciente esta nueva paz después de la batalla con Apolo y Artemisa hace un año, Saori había decidido quedarse en Grecia durante un tiempo y dejo a Tatsumi encargado de la Fundación Graude en Tokio, cada cierto tiempo el fiel mayordomo le envía datos actualizados de los movimientos de la empresa a Atenas. Ambos entraron hacia el templo del patriarca, en un pasillo tomaron caminos separados Saori fue a su habitación por su mochila y Seiya fue al templo adjunto el cual fue recientemente construido para ser habitado única y exclusivamente por los cinco de bronce mejor conocido como los Santos divinos, dado su nueva armadura.

_

* * *

_

_**Hamburgo, Alemania**_

_**Una semana después de la desaparición de Sakura**_

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE DESAPARECIÓ?!

Fue el grito que resonó en el despacho de aquella mansión. Frente a la mujer de ojos miel se encontraban un pequeño grupo de hombres y mujeres. Dos de los tres chicos y las tres chicas se encogieron ante el grito de la mujer, el resto – o sea solo un chico – solo hizo una mueca.

- Lo sentimos señorita Anastasia, solo nos descuidamos por un momento y…

- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!! – Gritó furiosa golpeando el escritorio sobresaltando a mas de uno de los presentes – ¡¡SABEN QUE SI ARES LA ENCUENTRA SERIA EL FIN PARA ELLA ¿CIERTO?!!

- Ella no ha salido de Atenas

Como uno solo todos miraron a la pelirroja, el oráculo se encontraba cómodamente sentada en un gran cojín mientras frente a ella flotaba una pequeña mesa sobre la cual había un mantel morado. En sus manos tenia un juego de cartas las cuales ponía en la mesa.

- ¿Sabes donde esta? – Pregunta uno de los chicos, de cabellos rubios rojizos cortos y despuntados, felinos ojos dorados tan fríos como el hielo que quemaba y tan vacíos como un pozo sin fondo.

- _En donde la oscuridad reina camina sin esperanza, el frío y el dolor han sido sus únicos compañeros pero la luz brillara traída no por el ángel sino por el demonio encarnado. Juntos una vez más pero separados al mismo tiempo_.

- Eso no nos dice nada – Explotó molesta una chica de cabello castaño dorado que le llega a la cintura trenzado que cae sobre su hombro derecho, su piel es aperlada, sus bellos ojos verdes son un poco rasgados

- Noriko tranquilízate – Le espetó el mismo chico de antes

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Dakarai si Sakura-sama esta perdida por allí?

- ¿Dices que no salio de Atenas, cierto? – Preguntó de pronto un chico de cabellos negros largos amarrados en una coleta baja, ojos grises y piel morena, el oráculo solo asintió – Entonces dividámonos la ciudad por sectores y busquémosla

- Yo secundo la moción

- Y yo

- Bien vayan entonces, pero tienen que encontrarla – Les dijo Anastasia

Rápidamente los chicos empiezan a salir pero la joven detuvo a uno de ellos

- Aiacos – El pelinegro se detuvo y miro a la joven

- ¿Si princesa?

- Evita a toda costa que los Santos de Athena y Athena misma se enteren de esta búsqueda, aun no es momento de que se enteren de Sakura

- Como diga princesa

El Juez del Inframundo salio de la habitación, dejando a atrás a las dos mujeres y a un hombre oculto en las sombras que nadie había detectado.

- No la encontraran – Se escuchó la suave voz masculina con cierto tono burlón

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Azriel?

El hombre en las sombras sonrió y se acerco a la ventana, los rayos del sol permitieron ver su apariencia, porta una larga cabellera de semi-rizos y bucles rubios, la cual suele llevar atada casi siempre en un trenza que logra llegar hasta las mediaciones de sus pantorrillas y unos hermosos ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas.

- La rueda del destino ha comenzado a moverse mí estimada Anastasia – Sonrió Azriel con una amable pero divertida sonrisa – Y pronto las cadenas del gran designio que ataron hace mucho al ángel, al demonio, al dios, la diosa y al caballero están por romperse.

- No entiendo – Murmuró Anastasia mirando al Patriarca de las Sombras Doradas – Es decir el Dios es Ares, el Ángel es Kirsebaer, el Demonio es Deuteros pero ¿Quiénes son la Diosa y el Caballero y que tienen que ver con esto?

- El destino es algo curioso y sus designios lo son aun mas sin embargo nosotros no somos quien para dudar de las decisiones de mi señora Ananké

- ¿Qué esta pasando realmente, Azriel? No entiendo por que hay que proteger a Kirse o bueno su reencarnación. La tía Ananké me lo pidió de favor pero sigo sin saber la razón y aun más pedírmelo a mí cuando no tengo caballeros propios que me defiendan excepto por los de mi padre pero ese es otro asunto.

- Hay cosas que ni yo se Anastasia, no se que razón tiene mi señora para proteger a aquel ángel pero debe de ser una buena razón. Y yo tampoco por que le pidió a la hija de los reyes del inframundo para proteger a la reencarnación de aquel Ángel a menos que…

- ¿A menos que, que? – Preguntó la de ojos miel mirando al chico que se había quedado pensativo y callado

- Necesito primero investigar bien esto, cuando tenga más información te la diré.

El chico salió de la habitación dejando atrás a una muy confundida Anastasia.

- ¿Qué estas planeando Ananké?

- Hay cosas que incluso la diosa del destino no sabe ni puede evitar – Murmura Aimeé, el oráculo personal de Anastasia

_

* * *

_

_**Atenas, Grecia**_

_**Tiempo Actual**_

- Lamento esto tío pero se me había olvidado que este día me tocaban las compras del mes – Se disculpó Kanon mientras cargaba varias bolsas

- No te preocupes por eso, agradece que haya enviado el equipaje por adelantado

Tanto Kanon como su tío Marcus se encontraban en el mercado no muy lejos del Santuario haciendo las compras tal como había dicho el gemelo menor era su turno de ir por las provisiones.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí, tío? No es que nos moleste pero como desde que murió papá nos has puesto un pie en el Santuario.

- Digamos que tengo una misión que cumplir – Exclamó Marcus mientras se detenía frente a un puesto de fruta y examinaba unas manzanas con ojo crítico

Kanon miro confundido a su tío pero este no lo miro pues estaba ocupado pagándole al señor por un kilo de manzanas. Siguieron caminando por el mercado comprando las cosas que necesitaban cuando de pronto un ruido les llamo la atención, al mirar a la izquierda vieron pasar una sombra y como algo caía al suelo, el olor a sangre llego hasta ellos seguida de una escalofriante voz.

- _No trates de esconderte cerezo, por que jamás podrás huir de mí_ – Siseó una voz

Unos destellos de oro y plata se vieron en aquel callejón, de pronto algo ardió en el omoplato de Kanon, este soltó un gemido mientras las bolsas caían al suelo junto con el, Marcus preocupado se acerco a su sobrino y se quedo de piedra al ver su espalda, en ella y a través de su ropa estaban dos alas plateadas. El recuerdo fugaz de unos ojos rojos tan brillantes como el rubí, llenos de inocencia y ternura junto con una larga cabellera de hilos de plata llego a la mente de Kanon, algo se activo en él.

Sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, Kanon se levanto olvidando las cosas e ignorando la voz de su tío llamándolo corrió detrás de aquella sombra que había visto siguiendo el rastro de sangre en el suelo, sin darse cuenta que a medida que pasaba la sangre se evaporaba ni bien sentía su presencia. Corrió y corrió, no sabia a donde iba, no sabia ni por que corría solo sentía que debía de hacerlo, que quería hacerlo… lo más preciado para el estaba en peligro, su alma aclamaba por su otra mitad al igual que su corazón más su mente era un mar de confusiones.

_

* * *

_

Corría temerosa, quería escapar, necesitaba escapar de aquello que la perseguía. No sabía que sucedía, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor; algo le sucedió, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas, sus cabellos manchados de sangre y su corazón y alma gritaban algo que no entendía. ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Quién era?... ¿Por qué la perseguían?... Miles de preguntas pero ni una respuesta. La energía oscura se intensificaba, una vez en su mente le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara y el miedo nació en su corazón y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Algo la empujo haciendo que chocara contra una de las columnas. En su loca carrera había llegado al inicio de las ruinas que limitaba con el Santuario. Ella se levanto sujetándose el costado, estaba cansada, hambrienta, adolorida, y sangrante.

- Te encontré al fin, Cerezo

Sakura giro asustada mientras observaba a su perseguidor. Hace dos meses había sido atacada por ese hombre mientras iba de camino al puesto donde trabajaba, por alguna clase de milagro divino había logrado escapar pero muy mal herida, aun así aquel hombre siguió persiguiéndola y no quiso regresar a casa con Deyanira para protegerla y evitar que le hicieran algo. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo escondiéndose pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas… ¿Por qué la perseguían?... ¿Por qué querían llevársela a ese tal amo?... Aquel hombre se lanzo sobre ella quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero un poderoso cosmos se sintió en el lugar haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos, solo para ver unos largos mechones azules verdosos.

Asombrada, vio a un joven mayor que ella que había detenido el golpe. El otro hombre abrió sus ojos enormemente ante la súbita aparición. Quien había aparecido era nada menos que Kanon, pero sus ojos parecían ligeramente diferentes a los acostumbrados, de una tonalidad más oscura que normalmente. Su mano sostenía el puño del enemigo y luego lo lanzo hacia atrás, el otro caballero logro recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?

Kanon no respondió simplemente alzo su mano mientras su cosmos se activaba, alertando con ello al resto de la orden Ateniense y aquellos otros guerreros que estaban en la ciudad.

_- ¡Galaxian Explosion!_

El poderoso ataque de la Explosión de Galaxias fue lanzado sobre aquel caballero, este alzo su cosmos para contrarrestar la técnica del caballero de oro.

- _¡Bloody Blades!_

Una serie de lunas crecientes rojas fueron lanzadas cortando todo a su paso. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si pero el ataque de Kanon fue mas fuerte y destruyo las _Cuchillas Sangrientas_, pero aquello ocasiono una pequeña explosión, Kanon giro tomando a la joven en brazos y abriendo una puerta dimensional desapareció del lugar aprovechando la nube de polvo que provoco el choque de ambos ataques. Lo último que Sakura vio antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del geminiano fueron unos ojos verdes mirándola con preocupación y el susurro de una suave voz llamándola.

- _Kirsebaer…_

_

* * *

_

En el Santuario todos habían sentido aquella batalla, sentido un cosmos desconocido y el cosmos de Kanon aunque no estaban seguros si era el de el puesto que había algo diferente en el. Saga, Aioros y Shura salieron del santuario directo al lugar de los hechos encontrando el lugar destruido pero no había ni cuerpos ni mucho menos sangre.

- _"__Saga__"_

Aquella llamada vía cosmos hizo que los tres caballeros dorados y el resto que se conectaron a la red de comunicación vía cosmos prestaran atención.

- "_Kanon ¿Dónde rayos estas?__"_ – Preguntó Saga preocupado por su hermano

- _"__Estoy en el Hospital de Atenas__"_

- "_¿Estas herido Kanon?__"_ – La voz de Saori alertó a más de uno – "_¿Qué fue lo que paso?__"_

- "_No estoy herido princesa y realmente no estoy seguro que paso realmente.__"_

- "_Si no estas herido ¿Por qué estas en el Hospital?_ – Quiso saber Aioros confundido

- _"__Iba por el mercado junto al tío Marcus cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en la espalda y antes de darme cuenta corría por los callejones hasta las ruinas que llevan al santuario, creo pero no estoy seguro que pelee contra un caballero pero no se de que orden era, el perseguía a una chica, luego de vencer a ese caballero la chica que estaba muy herida se desmayo y tuve que llevarla al hospital, estoy esperando una respuesta del doctor.__"_

- _"__¿Sabes por que la perseguía?_ – Preguntó Shion con seriedad

- _"__No patriarca, no lo se aunque su nombre es algo curioso y más aun el que yo lo sepa si nunca he visto a la chica en mi vida__"_

- _"__¿Cómo se llama?__" _

- _"__Kirsebaer, fue el nombre que vino a mi mente en cuanto la vi__"_

Saori, Shion y Dohko abrieron enormemente los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre después de 250 años de no oírlo. ¿Podría ser la misma joven de aquel entonces?

- _"__Kanon no te muevas de allí, Shion y yo iremos de inmediato__"_ – Fue la orden que dio Saori antes de que su cosmos ya no estuviera en sintonía con los demás

_

* * *

_

_**Hospital de Atenas**_

La recepción del hospital estaba tranquila, curiosamente ese día no había pasado nada lo cual ciertamente agradaba mucho a los docentes que allí trabajan puesto que normalmente había mucho trabajo. La enfermera que estaba en recepción estaba anotando unas cosas en la computadora cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella, al subir la mirada se topo con unos amables ojos azules y largos cabellos plata liliáceos.

- _Kalispéra_ Dorea

- _Kalispéra_ Doctora Ishikawa ¿Cómo esta el día de hoy? – Sonrió Dorea mirando con cariño a aquella joven

Hace un año que la joven y recién graduada de la escuela de medicina Selene Ishikawa, doctora general había entrado a trabajar a ese hospital. Muy pronto con su carisma y amabilidad se había ganado no solo a los pacientes bajo su cuidado sino también a los doctores, enfermeros, enfermeras y demás personal del hospital; aunque era con la señora Dorea, jefa de enfermeras, con quien había hecho una estrecha amistad luego de a ver logrado curar a su pequeña nieta cuando el resto de los doctores no habían podido. Puesto que para nadie en ese lugar era un secreto que Selene tenia un muy poderoso don de sanación realmente asombroso, esa es una de las razones del por que fue contratada además de su excelente curriculum.

- Muy bien Dorea y ya te he dicho que me llames solo Selene – Entonces la ojiazul miro a todos lados – Parece que hoy es un día tranquilo

La joven doctora se acerco a la pared a lado de la recepción para marcar su entrada.

- La verdad es que si lo cual es muy raro

- Bueno es mejor así, estos días he estado…

Selene se detuvo a media frase y abrió enormemente los ojos, de pronto había sentido dos poderosos cosmos luchando entre si. Miro hacia la salida/entrada del Hospital frunciendo el ceño, ¿Acaso ese era el cosmos de un santo de Athena?

- ¿Sucede algo, Selene? – Pregunta Dorea mirándola con curiosidad

- ¿Eh? No nada, disculpa es que me acorde de algo ¿En que estábamos?

Antes de que Dorea pudiera hablar una raja en el tiempo-espacio apareció de improviso en la recepción asustando a las personas que estaban sentadas allí y también al personal. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes un atractivo hombre salió de aquel portal trayendo inconsciente a una muy maltrecha pero hermosa chica en brazos.

- Necesito atención medica para esta chica rápido – Exclamó Kanon asustado sosteniendo a la joven rubia

Eso saco de su aturdimiento a todos, Selene rauda y veloz había pedido a voz de grito una camilla mientras ella se ponía a toda prisa una bata blanca y se acercaba a la pareja, dos enfermeros trajeron una camilla que por pura suerte estaba en uno de los pasillos cercanos y Kanon pudo depositar a la joven allí.

- Rápido llévenla a urgencias, esta perdiendo mucha sangre. Necesito una prueba de su tipo sanguíneo y unas bolsas para transfusión – Exclamó Selene, Dorea rápidamente fue a ejecutar su orden – Espere aquí, cuando sepamos como este le informaremos

- Gracias Doctora

Kanon se sentó en una de las sillas que allí habían y espero paciente el diagnostico de la chica sin saber por que le preocupaba tanto, sin saber por que sentía que se moría si algo le pasaba. Decidió llamar a su hermano consciente de que había dejado a su tío solo y seguramente el había llegado al santuario o los demás habían notado el despliegue de su cosmos. 10 minutos después del conversación vía cosmos Saori, Shion, Dohko, Saga y Shura aparecieron por la puerta dirigiéndose directamente al geminiano.

- Kanon ¿Cómo esta ella? – Preguntó Saori mientras se acercaba

- No lo se, hace 10 minutos que se la llevaron a urgencias y aun no me han dicho nada

Saori se desplomó en el asiento contiguo al de Kanon, el presentimiento que tenia se había hecho mas fuerte y más cuando Kanon menciono a Kirsebaer. Si bien aun no tenía todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada como Sasha había algunos que si predominaban entre ellos el recuerdo de una agradable chica, única entre los mortales e inmortales que murió hace 250 años pero ¿Podría ser ella? Shion y Dohko estaban como ella aunque ellos si recordaban perfectamente a aquella chica, mitad ángel mitad diosa e hija de Ares que los 12 santos de aquel entonces protegieron aunque al final solo uno fue su protector y su amante, Deuteros de Géminis.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, parecieron horas pero entonces vieron a alguien que se acercaba. Kanon se levanto de un salto reconociéndola como la doctora que lo había atendido y se había llevado a Sakura. Selene venia caminando, quitándose el cubre bocas realmente impresionada y aliviada, nunca pensó que la persona que tanto ella como sus hermanos de armas habían estado buscando llegaría de esa forma; ahora solo bastaba… Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al ver una persona que acompañaba la comitiva de Kanon, si bien reconoció a la reencarnación de Athena no fue ella quien llamo su atención sino aquel hombre de cabellos cortos y ojos negros cual ónice, alguien que no había visto en más de cuatro años.

Shura se quedo de piedra al ver a la doctora, era imposible que fuera ella pero ese cosmos y ese aroma aun siendo opacado por el olor a hospital que emanaba de ella podía reconocerlo donde fuera. Sus cabellos blancos liliáceos más largos que los que recordaba y sus ojos, azules cuales zafiros tan brillantes y llenos de bondad. Era ella sin ninguna duda, su mejor amiga, su primer amor.

- Shura – Murmura ella petrificada

- Selene – Él abrió enormemente sus ojos, observándola embelesado como siempre sucedía cuando la miraba

Los gemelos, el patriarca, el antiguo maestro y Athena intercambiaron miradas desconcertantes. ¿Acaso Shura conocía a aquella doctora? Si bien sabía que probablemente estaba interrumpiendo un hermoso reencuentro, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien, Kanon carraspeó de ese modo sacó a la pareja de su ensoñación.

- ¿Cómo esta ella, Doctora? – Preguntó impaciente, Selene sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para salir de su aturdimiento

- Ella esta bien, si bien tenia varios huesos rotos y hemorragias internas logramos estabilizarla, en estos momentos esta en una transfusión de sangre y le hemos dado algunos sedantes para que descanse mejor y no tenga dolor mientras se esta recuperando.

Kanon suspiró de alivio y se pasó la mano por el rostro, creía que no había llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – Preguntó Saori curiosa

- Si pueden pero solo uno a la vez. Esta en cuidados intensivos.

- Deseo verla antes que todos si es posible – Saori miro a sus caballeros pero principalmente a Kanon, este solo asintió y se dejo caer en la silla

- Bien acompáñame, seguramente Sakura se sentirá bien estando con una amiga

- ¿Sakura? – Preguntó Dohko mirándola

- Despertó mientras la estábamos trasladándola, ella dijo llamarse Sakura

Ambas estaban a punto de irse pero Shura le sujeto el brazo a Selene haciendo que se detuvieran

- Necesitamos hablar

- Lo haremos pero no es el momento, no me busques yo lo haré

Shura asintió y la soltó dejando que ambas mujeres se vayan. Suspiro mientras se iba a sentar en el asiento que Saori dejo libre y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Nunca pensó que volvería a verla.

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Kanon curioso

- Si, lo hago

_

* * *

_

_**UCI**_

_**(Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos)**_

Selene acompaño a Saori hacia la habitación donde la joven estaba. Si bien estaba fuera de peligro real aun había un porcentaje de que ella recayera. Ni si quiera el poder de Selene había funcionado en ella cosa que la preocupo pero luego de hacerle un escaneo con su cosmos se dio cuenta de que la chica se estaba curando así misma pero sin embargo estaba delicada. Saori entro en la habitación y la observo, si bien era idéntica a la chica de sus recuerdos al mismo tiempo era diferente, sus largos cabellos rubio platinado estaban trenzados y caían por uno de sus hombros, maquinas y demás aparatos estaban conectadas a ella ayudándole a respirar, ayudándole con la falta de sangre.

Con cuidado Saori se acercó y se sentó a lado de la cama. Tomo la mano que no tenía cables puestos y al instante lo supo, era ella. Esa energía era inconfundible, era Kirsebaer o al menos la reencarnación de ella puesto que había sentido cuando el ángel había muerto 250 años atrás. Sin que la diosa se diera cuenta, Selene se había quedado en el pasillo no solo para darle privacidad sino también para avisar a sus hermanos de armas.

- ¿_Bueno?_

- ¿Yuki? Habla Selene

- _¿Qué pasa Lene?... ¿Sucedió algo en tu trabajo?_

- Podría decirse, la he encontrado

- _¿Qué?... ¿Estas segura?__ –_ Se sorprendió su amiga del otro lado de la línea

- Si, pero esta grave y muy herida, mi poder no funciona con ella. Afortunadamente me he dado cuenta de que su propia alma esta tratando de curar su cuerpo mortal

- _Eso es fantástico, avisare a la señora Anastasia y al resto_

- Una cosa más Yuki

- _¿Cuál?_

- Un santo de Athena la trajo su nombre es Kanon y ahorita Athena esta en la habitación con ella

Un silencio se escucho del otro lado, Selene espero pacientemente hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de su amiga y hermana

- _Hablaré con la señora Anastasia y veré que decide. Mientras tanto evita que se la lleven._

- Entendido, nos vemos Yuki

Selene colgó el celular y miro al interior del cuarto. Saori se levantaba en ese momento y se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Saben si tiene algún familiar?

- No, no lo dijo, a penas si estuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para decirnos su nombre.

- Bien, cargué la cuenta del hospital al nombre de Saori Kido por favor

- Claro señorita Kido

- ¿Podemos venir a visitarla?

- No veo por que haya problema, me encargare personalmente de la evolución de Sakura

- Bien

Ambas regresaron a donde estaban los caballeros sumidos en un gran silencio roto solo por la conversación en susurros que Shion y Dohko mantenían. Los cinco se levantaron en cuanto vieron regresar a su diosa y a la doctora.

- ¿Alguien más desea verla? – Pregunta Selene mirando a los caballeros, Kanon hizo amago de dar un paso pero se contuvo, dicha acción no paso desapercibida para su hermano

- Mañana vendremos – Anunció Saori tanto a los caballeros como a la doctora

_¡¡Doctora Ishikawa se le necesita en urgencias, Doctora Ishikawa favor de pasar a urgencias!!_

- Bueno tengo que irme, el deber llama – Selene saco una libreta de su bata medica, a punto algo allí y se la paso a Saori – Es mi numero telefónico, llame con confianza si quiere saber como avanza Sakura

- Gracias Doctora, lo mantendremos en mente – Exclamo Shion seriamente

Selene dio la vuelta y se perdió por uno de los pasillos del hospital. Los Santos Atenienses y la Diosa salieron del hospital para regresar al santuario. Todo quedo nuevamente sumido en la tranquilidad de ese día.

_

* * *

_

_**A las afueras de la ciudad**_

Deyanira dejo lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar el llamado de la puerta. Se levanto y camino hasta allí solo para toparse con un rostro que solo había visto en sueños. Se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a aquella persona.

- ¿Desea algo de beber? – Pregunta amablemente mirando al joven guerrero

- Así estoy bien, señora – Exclamó el con un ligero acento Alemán

- En ese caso, que trae a un hijo del destino a mi humilde morada

El hombre frente a ella le miro largamente hasta que soltó un suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas que allí había.

- Hemos encontrado a Sakura

- ¿En serio?... ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Cómo esta?... ¿Esta herida?

- Señora Deyanira tranquila, ella esta bien pero muy lastimada. Fue llevada al Hospital de Atenas por uno de los Santos de Oro de Athena

- ¡¿QUÈ?! – Gritó sorprendida

Aquel hombre le contó la historia y lo que habían escuchado de la conversación en la entre los dorados.

- Por lo mismo y dado que Ares se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Sakura aquí en Grecia será mandada al Santuario para ser protegida.

- Ahora entiendo

- Eso es todo, tengo que marcharme

- Gracias por avisarme

- No hay de que, gracias a usted por cuidar a Kura

Deyanira parpadeo confundida mientras miraba al hombre alejarse, fue entonces que un recuerdo fugaz de su protegida contándole sobre que había hecho un amigo que aun hoy en día frecuentaba. Abrió la boca sorprendida al comprender que aquel amigo era ese hombre, un hijo del destino.

- Por que no me sorprende que hayas hecho amistad con uno de los hijos del destino, Sakura – Sonrió Deyanira divertida – Al fin y al cabo eres la hija del Ángel del Destino

_

* * *

_

_Parpadeo un poco confusa mientras observaba el lugar. Un hermoso campo lleno de diversos tipos de flores y cerca de donde estaba había un riachuelo que corría por gran parte de ese lugar. Había también preciosas casas antiguas aunque pequeñas por el lugar. Se levanto y camino hacia el riachuelo puesto que le había dado un poco de sed pero al hincarse e inclinarse para tomar el agua miro su reflejo quedando sorprendida; su cabello rubio ahora era por completo plateado lo único que seguía igual era el color de sus ojos pero sus facciones también eran ligeramente diferentes además ahora era una niña de 6 años.._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – Murmura Sakura confundida y algo mareada_

_Se levanto y siguió su camino hasta lo que parecía una pequeña plaza donde habían ciertos de personas, para su sorpresa estas personas poseían hermosas alas en su espalda y había otras volando de aquí a allá. Asombrada miro a todos lados y por andar de distraída termino chocando contra alguien._

_- Hey cuidado_

_- Lo siento no te vi – Se disculpó Sakura mirando al joven, un joven que se le hacía conocido pero que no recordaba de donde_

_- ¿Estas bien Kirse? – Preguntó preocupado el joven alado de cabellos rubios castaños_

_- ¿Kirse?... ¿Quién es ella?_

_- Eres tu ¿Qué te esta pasando hermanita?_

_Sakura abrió enormemente los ojos ante aquello. ¿Hermana? Pero si ella no tenía hermanos. Miro mas al joven pero no podía ver sus facciones bien. Abrió la boca para decirle algo pero de pronto una gran sombra salió detrás de el a punto de asestarle un golpe con una lanza, pero entonces el joven se movió tomándola en brazos y alejándose del lugar, giro y protegió con su cuerpo a Sakura mientras observaba a su atacante. Un hombre que poseía casi todas las plumas de sus alas negras aunque aun quedaban algunas blancas y otras empezaban a teñirse de negro mientras se miraban._

_Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar una fuerte luz la envolvió y ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la inconciencia. Cuando la volvió a recobrar se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una hermosa fuente de agua cristalina y en medio de esta habían dos estatuas, una era de un hermoso ángel de largos cabellos, vestida con una larga tunica griega y sus alas plegadas y enormes, frente a ella e hincado tomando su mano mirándola con devoción esta un caballero de largos cabellos vistiendo una armadura muy parecida a la de Géminis. Rodeando la fuente hay hermosos rosales de una singular rosa negra azulada con bordes plateados así como el tallo y las hojas. _

_Unas risas llamaron su atención, estas se acercaban a donde ella estaba. De entre los árboles vio aparecer a una joven pareja, se vio a si misma con una tunica griega y cabellos plateados tomando la mano de un hombre joven y riendo, riendo y jugando como jamás recordara. Al parecer era invisible para ellos por que no repararon en su presencia, se acerco a ellos para saber como era el ya que no podía hacerlo de donde estaba pero de pronto la luz volvió a rodearla y entonces… despertó._

_

* * *

_

_**Alemania**_

- ¿Qué haremos princesa Anastasia? – Pregunta Yukiko, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos azules y ojos violetas mirando a la hija de Hades

- Dejarla donde esta

- ¿Esta segura? – Preguntó Ariane, una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros como el ébano y unos inusuales ojos el izquierdo azul cielo y el derecho gris

- Llego el momento en que ambos se reencuentren nuevamente y más ahora que Ares por fin la encontró pero no estará sola. Nosotros nos quedaremos en el Santuario, Yuki habla con Selene y dile que quiero una audiencia con Athena

- Claro princesa

Mientras Yuki llamaba, uno de los chicos se quedo mirando por el gran ventanal del despacho de la princesa. Estaba muy preocupado por Sakura, realmente esperaba que se recuperara pronto. Noriko vio a su amigo tan pensativo y se acercó a él muy inquieta.

- ¿Crees que sea lo más seguro Daka?

El ojidorado dejó de ver por la ventana y giro su rostro al escuchar a la chica.

- No hay lugar más seguro para ella que a lado de su demonio, aunque el no lo sepa le da una protección que ninguno de nosotros podemos.

- ¿Deimos lo sabrá?

El chico miro fijamente a su amiga, dándose cuenta de la preocupación que emanaba de ella. Siempre había sido alguien frío que jamás había mostrado sentimiento alguno pero desde que conoció a Sakura todo cambio, ella logro romper su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia llegando a su corazón, le recordaba tanto a su difunta hermana. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por mostrarle a Noriko un poco de sentimiento viéndola tan preocupada.

- Lo sabe, pero no te preocupes lo que Deimos menos quiere es que ella sufra. Al fin y al cabo fue el quien ayudo a Kirse y su madre escapar del yugo de Ares.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme por Sakura

- Lo sabemos pero Selene esta con ella y no dejara que nada le pase al pequeño cerezo

- Eso espero Daka, eso espero

_

* * *

_

_**Hospital de Atenas**_

_**Una semana después**_

Sakura parpadeo un poco mirando un techo completamente blanco, un extraño ruido se oía en la habitación y le dolía horrores la mano y otras partes del cuerpo. Giro la cabeza hacia un lado siendo recibida por un hermoso ramo de crisantemos blancos, giro a la izquierdo dándose cuenta que el sonido raro era un monitor donde se leían sus signos vitales, miro sus manos una de ellas – la que le dolía – tenia una aguja conectada a un suero.

- "_Ok, estoy en un hospital. Sakura no pierdas los nervios"_ – Pensó la rubia tratando de tranquilizarse

Se levanto con cuidado tratando de no desconectar nada, le dolía el cuerpo horrores pero al menos ya no estaba herida lo cual no le sorprendió, desde niña se había dado cuenta que si se concentraba un poco podía curar sus heridas pero debido a que aquel que la perseguía no le había dado ni un minuto de descanso en su persecución no pudo curar sus heridas. Fue entonces que los recuerdos llegaron a ella, la persecución, el hombre que la ataco, otro hombre que la salvo y de pronto unos ojos verdes fue su ultima imagen.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, pequeño cerezo

La chica giro bruscamente al escuchar aquella voz que aunque fría e indiferente había un matiz de cariño y alegría a penas perceptible pero que estaba allí. A Sakura se le ilumino la mirada y de sus mejillas se cubrieron de lágrimas. Inconsciente de lo que hacia se quito los cables y la aguja y bajo de la cama dispuesta a correr a los brazos de el aunque no pensó que estaba aun débil por que casi cayo de la cama por suerte, él corrió hacia ella y evito eso atrapándola entre sus brazos.

- ¡¡Rai!! – Gimió Sakura aliviada y asustada por partes iguales, aliviada de verlo y asustada por que pensó que no volvería a ver a su mejor amigo, aquel que consideraba su hermano.

- Demonios Dakarai si hubiera sabido que ella reaccionaria así no hubiera permitido que la vieras primero – Se quejo una voz detrás del chico

Sakura aun con los ojos llorosos miro por encima de Dakarai al que ella llama cariñosamente Rai. El chico en cuestión media al menos 6.3 pies (1.92 m) de altura, un cuerpo tonificado de piel aperlada, cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja rubio con matices rojizos y unos impresionantes pero hermosos ojos dorados tan fríos como el mismo hielo. Detrás de Dakarai estaba Selene que miraba con desaprobación al par de amigos.

- Rai ¿Qué esta pasando?... ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila Kura – Le dijo Dakarai mientras la llevaba a la cama, Selene se acerco para examinar la mano de la rubia la cual sangraba – Estas en el Hospital de Atenas, te trajeron hace una semana la cual llevas inconsciente después de a ver estado desaparecida dos meses.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Selene después de vendarle la mano y examinando sus signos vitales

- Bien solo muy adolorida

- Menos mal, por cierto mi nombre es Selene Ishikawa y soy tu doctora y amiga de Dakarai

- Escucha Sakura hay algo que tienes que saber…

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 02**_

El tercer capitulo esta en línea, me alegro que a alguien le agrade. Como se habrán dado cuenta hemos llegado a la línea de tiempo presente donde se llevara acabo la historia, los capítulos anteriores eran como una introducción al conflicto clave en que la trama del fic gira, y para aquellos que no les a quedado claro Kirsebaer a reencarnado en Sakura, en esta capitulo también han hecho su primera aparición los hijos del Destino al menos seis de ellos aunque será en el siguiente capitulo cuando harán su entrada espectacular y si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber de ellos podrán verlo en esta sección, la primera de ellos Selene.

Ahora bien la segunda entrega de esta saga se llama Amores Terrenales II: Corazón Encadenado y los hechos puestos en AT II ocurren paralelamente a este fic AT I. De ese modo algunas escenas relacionadas con Shura y Selene están cortadas o no se explican con detalles pero esas explicaciones serán dadas en la segunda entrega. Lo mismo ocurre con las escenas Saori x Seiya, las apariciones de Marcus y las Sombras Doradas son piezas claves así como la de Anastasia que parece saber más de lo que muestra como lo hace Azriel. Sin más que decir los dejo con la ficha técnica de la primera sombra dorada.

* * *

**Nombre.- **Selene Aiko Ishikawa

**Fecha e Nacimiento.- **12 de Diciembre

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Sagitario

**Sexo.-** Femenino

**Edad.-** 23 años

**Color de Ojos.- **Amatista

**Color de Piel.- **blanca

**Color de Cabellos.-** Plateado con reflejos lila

**Nacionalidad.-** Japonesa

**Lugar de Nacimiento.-** Tokio, Japón

**Lugar de Entrenamiento.-** Leicester, Inglaterra

**Rango.- **Amazona Dorada

**Titulo.- **Askera za Sajitariasu no Selene, Kage no Sajitariasu

**Armadura.-** Askella de Sagitario

**Descripción Física**

Sus cabellos son plateados que con los rayos del sol o la luna se aprecia reflejos lilas, comúnmente tiene suelto sus cabellos excepto cuando usa su armadura, cuando entrena o cuando esta trabajando que lo trae amarrado en una coleta alta con dos mechones que le llegan a la altura del busto. Sus ojos son de un llamativo color amatista que reflejan ternura y amabilidad pero cuando pelea tan solo reflejan decisión. Su piel es blanca como la leche, su cuerpo es esbelto y bien proporcionado, cuando no lleva la armadura o no entrena viste ropa de civil pantalones, camisetas, cualquier ropa juvenil le queda perfecto aunque que no sea muy corta o llamativa, le gusta ser discreta y elegante. Cuando entrena usa la acostumbrada ropa de amazona (como las que usa Marin o Shaina) la única diferencia es que ella trae una falda corta hasta mitad del muslo con aperturas a cada lado que le dan mayor movilidad. Cuando pelea sus movimientos son como los de un zorro, ágil y veloz. Es, entre todas las sombras doradas, la única que trabaja, lo hace en el Hospital Central de Atenas como cirujana.

**Descripción Psicológica **

Su vida no ha sido una desgracia como muchos de sus compañeros, ella aun tiene a sus padres y un hermano menor. Por lo tanto es amable, tranquila y dulce, a simple vista parece la versión femenina de Mu pero cuando se enoja es mejor alejarse de ella hasta que se tranquilice por que sino suele lanzarle una flecha aquel que la fastidie estando enojada. Es muy sobre protectora, toda una mamá gallina. Conoció a Shura cuando era adolescente en el lugar de entrenamiento del santo y cuando se entero de su muerte y de los sucesos que pasaron durante las guerras sufrió mucho, ya que ella siente algo por el pero siempre calló por miedo a no ser correspondida aunque se volvieron a ver en Grecia justamente antes de la batalla de las doce casas donde pasaron la noche juntos, de aquella noche ella quedó embarazada aunque Shura nunca lo supo.


	4. Hijos del destino: Sombras Doradas

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea………………. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- **Por el momento ninguna.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Hijos del destino: Sombras Doradas**

_**Hospital de Atenas**_

Una pequeña comitiva conformada por Athena y los cinco santos divinos arribaron al hospital.

- ¿Por qué Kanon no vino también? – Pregunta curioso Hyoga – Después de todo ha estado visitando a esta chica desde hace una semana

- No lo se – Respondió Saori – Cuando le fui a decir se negó, me pregunto por que

El grupo llego hasta la recepción y se acercaron a Dorea quien era la recepcionista de ese turno.

- Hola Dorea-san – Saludó Saori con una amable sonrisa, la jefa de enfermeras levanto la mirada y al ver a la joven sonrió

- Señorita Saori que gusto verla, ¿Viene a ver a Sakura?

- No, de hecho vengo por ella. Selene dijo que ya esta dada de alta ya que ayer despertó.

- En ese caso iré a ver si esta lista – Dorea miro entonces al muchacho que se acercaba – Jacob quédate aquí cubriéndome mientras voy a buscar a Selene

- Seguro Señora Dorea

Dorea se dirigió a la habitación a la cual fue cambiada a la joven muchacha después de su despertar. Allí la encontró sentada en la cama vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, unas zapatillas tipo ballet rojas, una playera rojo sangre con dibujos de cerezo en hilo dorado que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de mangas largas y un poco amplias desde los codos a las muñecas, su cabello lo trae suelto con una pañoleta roja a modo de diadema en su cabeza y el nudo estaba en su nuca oculto por su cabello, las dos tiras que sobran caen sobre sus hombros al pecho. La chica esta acompañada por Selene y además por otras jóvenes y tres chicos.

- Selene han venido ya a recoger a Sakura – Comunicó Dorea mientras entraba en la habitación

- ¿Quiénes?

- La señorita Saori acompañada de cinco jóvenes, un castaño de ojos café-rojizo, un rubio de ojos azules, un pelinegro de ojos grises, un peliverde de ojos azules y un peliazul de ojos azules.

- Los santos de bronce – Explico Aiacos que estaba también allí metido junto con Dakarai, Noriko, Ariane, Yuki y Dan

- En un momento llevo a Sakura, gracias por avisar Dorea

- No hay de que Selene – Se volteo entonces a Sakura – Adiós pequeña, me alegro que ya estés mejor

- Gracias por todo señora Dorea – Le agradeció Sakura con una alegre sonrisa que causo en la mujer gran paz y alegría.

- Usa inconscientemente sus poderes – Murmuro Noriko a los demás ante el poder que sintieron, los demás solo asintieron.

- Bien ya esta todo listo, dale este papel a la señorita Kido será tu dieta por un mes – Le dijo Selene mientras le daba un papel – Seré tu medico y te examinaré cada semana

- ¿Se quedaran conmigo en el santuario? – Pregunto curiosa Sakura

El día anterior Dakarai le había explicado a Sakura quien era él en realidad así como le había presentado a sus hermanos de armas y al espectro, además de presentarle a Anastasia la hija de Hades y Persephone, Azriel Patriarca de la Orden de Ananke y le contaron que por alguna razón que ninguno ni siquiera Azriel sabe Ares el dios de la guerra la ha estado persiguiendo desde que era una bebe recién nacida y que fue llevada hacia Deyanira para protegerla pero ahora, que Ares la encontró el único lugar en donde estaría protegida era con Athena Diosa de la Sabiduría y la Guerra Justa.

- Iremos en una semana, tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes

- De acuerdo, ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Claro

Sakura se levanto y Selene le acompañó hacia fuera. Allí encontró a Saori y los cinco de bronce, a la joven diosa se le ilumino la mirada al ver llegar a Sakura caminando por su propio pie aunque apoyada en Selene.

- Hola Sakura – Saludó Saori con una sonrisa amable – Mi nombre es Saori Kido, ellos son Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki. Hemos venido por ti, te quedaras con nosotros un tiempo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerles señorita Kido

- Por favor llámame solo Saori

- De acuerdo

- Señorita Kido – Llamó Selene mirando a la joven diosa – Desde este momento soy la medico de cabecera de Sakura, le he dado a ella la lista de la dieta que llevara el siguiente mes así como todas las comodidades que debe de seguir por que aun sigue delicada. Iré a checarla cada viernes para asegurarme que este por completo recuperada. Asegúrese de que no haga mucho ejercicio al menos hasta dentro de dos semanas.

- Claro doctora nos haremos cargo.

- Bien en ese caso pueden marcharse.

- Que extraño – Murmura Dan

El resto de la comitiva que forman los guardianes de Sakura están ocultos asomándose por la esquina mirando todo lo que pasaba en la recepción. Aiacos miro al moreno.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Que me parece extraño que Kanon no haya venido. Estuvo toda la semana viniendo a verla incluso los crisantemos que vimos en su habitación fueron traídos por el. ¿Por qué no vino por ella?

Todos intercambiaron una mirada. Eso es verdad, ¿Por qué no había venido?

* * *

_**Santuario de Athena**_

_**Templo de Géminis**_

Saga miro curioso a su hermano. Este se encontraba sentado en la sala observando a la nada, se había estado comportando de forma muy rara y no sabía por que pero sentía una extraña sensación de deja vu por todo lo sucedido. Marcus observa a sus sobrinos con preocupación pero mucho más a Kanon, el había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la chica por la que su sobrino lo dejo abandonado por protegerla y casi le da un ataque, era la misma joven del retrato hecho a mano que había en el libro de la leyenda, mismos ojos aunque diferente cabello pero era ella sin ninguna duda. Tenía una misión que cumplir pero nunca pensó que seria llevada tan pronto.

Kanon se hallaba perdido en sus pensamientos, desde el momento en que había visto a aquella chica su mundo se había trastornado y eso aunado a sus sueños los cuales misteriosamente habían desaparecido se sentía perdido. Su corazón le gritaba que ella era lo más importante en su vida más incluso que su familia pero su mente le decía que jamás la había conocido, que ella de alguna manera era peligrosa para su estabilidad emocional. Estaba confundido, no sabía ni que sentir ni que pensar pero no podía olvidarlo ni mucho menos esos ojos rojizos que lo habían visto con miedo.

Cuando la había visto así tan vulnerable, tan débil, tan frágil sintió muchísimo miedo por perderla y una furia ciega contra aquel que la había herido creció como una flama ardiendo en su interior. Súbitamente una calida sensación lo envolvió, una sensación que recordaba a ver sentido antes pero no recordaba donde ni cuando. De alguna manera sabía que ella estaba en el santuario. Se levanto y salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguido por Saga y Marcus. Llego a la entrada del templo y entonces la vio, venia en brazos Hyoga. Se notaba cansada pero maravillada ante lo majestuoso que era el santuario.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Entrada del Santuario**_

_**10 minutos antes**_

- Wow – Murmura Sakura sorprendida al ver el complejo de las 12 casas – ¿Y tengo que subir todas esas escaleras?.. ¡Son muchas!

- No es recomendable, al menos por el momento

- Por eso yo te llevare hasta el templo principal – Exclamó Hyoga mientras se acercaba y con cuidado la tomo en brazos

- Siento ser una molestia

- No te preocupes Sakura, no lo eres – Le dijo Saori sonriendo

Sakura no dijo nada pero sabía que realmente seria una molestia para Athena y sus santos ya que Ares la buscaba y ya estaba involucrándolos a ellos cuando recién salen de un periodo de guerras. Desde los brazos del cisne Sakura observaba los templos de Aries y Tauro al momento en que pasaban siendo acompañados por Mu y Aldebarán completamente maravillada por su arquitectura aunque tenia la vaga sensación de que ya había pasado antes por allí; después de lo sucedido con Artemisa y Apolo el santuario fue reconstruido en su totalidad por ende los templos son ligeramente diferentes a los de antes de la batalla de las 12 casas.

Estaba bastante distraída observando alrededor pero cuando iban a mitad de las escaleras entre Tauro y Géminis, Sakura se quedo rígida y Hyoga lo noto. La miro curioso pero ella miraba hacia el final de las escaleras allí fueron recibidos por los gemelos. Las miradas rubí y esmeralda chocaron entre sí y sus dueños sintieron como su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo para luego latir con fuerza; todo mundo había sentido una sensación extraña la cual flotaba en el aire y sucedió el mismo fenómeno que en Aries y Tauro cuando las armaduras de estas casas más la de Géminis resonaron ante la presencia de Sakura.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y observaron con curiosidad al gemelo menor y a la rubia, parecían esperar algo. El reconocimiento llego de golpe a Sakura quien abrió más los ojos con sorpresa, miro a Hyoga y este entendió que quería que la bajaran así que con cuidado la bajo y una vez sobre sus pies la chica subió – aunque con algo de dificultad – los últimos tres escalones llegando a pararse frente a frente con Kanon. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar sobre todo el propio Kanon, la chica se colgó del cuello del geminiano y le dio un efusivo beso en la mejilla que lo dejo completamente paralizado y ruborizado, los demás observaron todo perplejos.

- ¡¡Muchas gracias por a verme salvado!! – Le dijo con la sonrisa más linda que haya visto y con unos ojos tan limpios y puros que casi se perdió en ellos.

- De… nada – Tartamudeó Kanon sonrojado como jamás lo habían visto

Ambos siguieron viéndose, ella con una dulce sonrisa y el sonrojado. Fue entonces que los demás reaccionaron: Saori sonrió divertida ante la escena mientras que Seiya trataba de no soltar la carcajada ocultándose detrás de Saori; Shun, Shiryu, Mu y Aldebarán miraron con ternura la escena, Hyoga e Ikki sonrieron maliciosamente pensando en futuros chantajes, Saga estaba dividido entre la sorpresa, molestia (por alguna razón que el ni entiende) y algo que se parecía mucho a la alegría y finalmente Marcus si bien se sentía feliz por su sobrino también estaba muy preocupado. Todas esas emociones fueron sentidas por Sakura, fueron tantas y tan variadas que le causaron un mareo que sino fuera por los rápidos movimientos del geminiano menor hubiera terminado en el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupado Kanon mientras la tomaba en brazos, ella rodeo el cuello de el y puso su frente en su hombro

- No más deja que el mundo deje de dar vueltas y te respondo – Gimió ella mareada – Odio sentir las emociones siempre termino mareada.

- ¿Sentir las emociones? – Pregunta curioso Saga

Saori hizo una señal para que empezaran el camino de nuevo, esta vez era Kanon quien llevaba a la joven rubia; Sakura dio un suspiro pero no se movió de su lugar.

- Bueno nunca conocí a mis padres y quien me crió fue Deyanira

- ¿La hechicera? – Preguntaron a coro los dorados y Marcus

- La misma, ella ha sido quien me ha criado desde que aparecí frente a su casa hace 25 años. Desde muy pequeña ella descubrió que poseo ciertos poderes y me ayudó con ellos. Soy una empática, puedo sentir las emociones de los demás y al mismo tiempo hacer que otras personas a parte de mi sientan lo mismo que siente otra persona. Por ejemplo supongamos que siento las emociones de Saori-san entonces solo basta que todos ustedes toquen mi mano y entonces sentirán lo que ella siente ¿Me explico?

- Aja – Dijeron todos

- ¿Qué otros poderes tienes? – Pregunta curioso Shiryu, Sakura se quedo pensativa mientras Deathmask se une a la comitiva

- Deyanira dice que los que tengo ahora no son todos pero si una parte, no estoy segura si debo decirles todo pero tengo un don con la naturaleza. Si hubiera algún jardín se los mostraría.

- Tenemos dos, uno en Virgo y otro en Piscis – Exclamó Saori mirando interesada a la chica – Pero supongo que sería mejor que te recuperaras primero, si te cansas de más seguro la Dra. Selene nos asesina por no hacer que descansaras como ordenó.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Rió Sakura mirando a la diosa por sobre el hombro de Kanon mientras Aioria salía de su templo para recibirlos.

De pronto algo inesperado y gracioso paso, antes de que Aioria pudiera saludar si quiera o presentarse, un borrón dorado salió del interior del templo y prácticamente embistió a Kanon y a Sakura haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Una enorme gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos al ver la escena y más a un quien había sido el culpable.

- ¡¡Itai!! – Gimió ella sobándose la cabeza, entonces preguntó – ¿Qué me cayó encima?

Pero al abrir sus ojos se quedo helada de la sorpresa, sobre ella estaba un gran león de pelaje amarillo que casi parecía dorado, su melena era castaña y poseía unos brillantes ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente. Fueron unos momentos en que ambos, tanto animal como humano se miraron y de pronto la chica soltó un grito y fue ella quien se lanzo esta vez sobre el animal.

- ¡¡Sugoi!!... ¡¡He visto un lindo gatito!!

- Aioria con un demonio te hemos dicho que amarres a esa bestia – Gruñó Kanon molesto sobándose donde la espalda pierde su digno nombre – Uno de estos días terminara matándonos de nuevo

- Sabes que no me gusta amarrarlo además cuando lo intento gime mucho y me da pena

- Aun no entiendo por que la princesa y el patriarca te dejaron conservar a esa bestia – Murmuró Kanon con resentimiento observando como el león recibía los mimos de una muy alegre Sakura.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Saori, esta solo se encogió de hombros y se acerco al animal, ambas chicas se deshacían en mimar a la gran bola de pelos como lo llamaban la mayoría de los dorados. Después de un rato lograron despegar a las chicas del león de Aioria llamado _**Bicho (1)**_ y siguieron su recorrido con Sakura de nuevo en brazos de Kanon. La chica hacia preguntas acerca de la edificación y como estaba estructurado el reino de la Diosa de la Sabiduría sumamente curiosa, siempre le había llamado la atención la arquitectura y la historia. A medida que iban subiendo cada caballero salían de sus templos se unían al recorrido pero hasta el momento la joven rubia no conocía el nombre de ninguno por excepto de Saori y los chicos de bronce.

- ¿Este es uno de los Jardines? – Pregunta Sakura mirando maravillada las rosas que crecían en la parte trasera del Templo de Piscis

- Lo son

- Realmente son hermosas – Murmura mirando las rosas negras maravilladas

- ¿Te gustan las rosas? – Preguntó Afrodita curioso, Sakura le miro y sonrió

- Me encantan sobre todo aquella

Todos miraron hacia donde ella señalaba y para su sorpresa en medio del mar de rosas blancas que Afrodita tenia había una única rosa negra… no, no era solamente negra sino era un hermoso color medianoche, mezcla de negro y azul, el borde de la rosa es plateado y brillaba al igual que las hojas y el tallo.

- Esa rosa de nuevo – Exclamo Afrodita frunciendo el ceño – Creí que la había quitado

- ¿De que hablas? – Quiso saber Aioros curioso

- Desde que revivimos esa rosa ha estado apareciendo en mi jardín y no importa cuantas veces la quite sigue creciendo y siempre en medio de mis rosas blancas. Yo jamás había visto una rosa como esa.

- Esa clase de rosas se llaman _Lacrima Angeli_ mejor conocida como Lágrima del Ángel

Las miradas se posaron entonces en Dohko, este observaba la rosa con nostalgia recordando a su creadora.

- ¿No es la flor que el Ángel de la Benevolencia creó? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa

- ¿Has oído de ese ángel?

- Si – Contestó ante la sorprendida mirada de Dohko y Saori – Deyanira me hablaba mucho de ese ángel, dice que cuando bebe caí muy enferma y ni sus cuidados o los médicos me daban esperanza de vida pero mi nana rezó al Ángel de la Benevolencia y milagrosamente me curé.

Saori y Dohko volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Ellos entendieron lo que había detrás de ese relato, los poderes de diosa y ángel estaban sellados en el interior de Sakura y ella solo sabía usar algunos cuantos y se dieron cuenta de que ella no sabía que era la reencarnación de dicho ángel. Siguieron con su recorrido hasta que llegaron al templo principal, allí Shion y el resto de la orden ya los esperaba; al verla el Patriarca sintió su corazón latir con alegría recordando a Kirse, era igualita a ella excepto por el color de cabello, pero era ella. Una vieja y querida amiga.

- Bienvenida Sakura – Le dijo Shion sonriendo pero en sus pensamientos había otra frase – "_Bienvenida a casa Kirsebaer"_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Una semana después**_

_**Aeropuerto de Atenas**_

- Odio estas cosas – Murmura Yuki haciendo una mueca y bajando del avión con ayuda de Dan

- ¿Prefieres viajar en brazos de tu pajarraco?

- Noriko deja de llamar pajarraco a mi Aiacos

- ¿Tu Aiacos? – Pregunta sorprendida Ariane mirando a su amiga – Creí que estabas molesta con el por lo sucedido con Violate

- ¡¡NO ME MENCIONES A ESA ZORRA!!

Con una gota de sudor observaron a la joven peliazul terminar de bajar las escaleras como un vendaval y dirigirse hacia el interior del Aeropuerto para recoger su equipaje. Soltaron un suspiro colectivo, antes de venir Yuki había tenido un problema con Aiacos con el cual salía desde hace algún tiempo. Después de recoger el equipaje salieron definitivamente del aeropuerto para conseguir un transporte, fue entonces que vieron a Selene esperándolos pero no estaba sola, la doctora estaba discutiendo con alguien.

- … muy ocupada, el Hospital consume mucho de mi tiempo.

- Pero esto es importante Selene, tenemos que arreglar las cosas – Le dijo un poco molesto Shura que era con quien discutía

- Lo se pero por ahora no puedo Shura, entiéndelo.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? – Pregunta Anastasia llamando la atención de la pareja, Selene se tensó al verla y rápidamente hizo una reverencia

- Anastasia-sama un placer verla de nuevo ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

- Largo – Contestó Anastasia

- Pesado – Suspiró Ariane

- Turbulento – Yuki hizo una mueca

- Aburrido – Exclamaron Noriko y Dan

- Cansado – Dijo Dakarai

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Selene y Shura ante las descripciones del vuelo. La doctora suspiró y entonces abrió la puerta de la camioneta en la que había estado recargada mientras discutía con el dorado.

- Suban, nos están esperando ya

- No es por ser metiche ni nada de eso pero, ¿Qué hace un santo de oro acompañándote? – Quiso saber Noriko curiosa como ella sola mientras subía, personal del aeropuerto metían las maletas en la parte trasera de la camioneta

- ¿Cuántas maletas trajiste, Noriko? – Se sorprendió Selene ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta – Solo se quedarán un tiempo, no de por vida

- No son tantas y no me cambies el tema Ishikawa, responde mi pregunta

- No estoy evadiendo nada y si son muchas.

- No he dormido en varios días preocupada por la desaparición de Sakura, estar en extenuantes reuniones para dejar todo en orden en la compañía y el vuelo solo me ha provocado dolor de cabeza así que será mejor que no lo agraven más o aténganse a la consecuencias. Ustedes deciden.

Pese a que no alzó la voz tanto Selene como Noriko se callaron mirando a la diosa con miedo. Shura miro con sorpresa aquel comportamiento, dirigió su mirada al resto pero parecían estar acostumbrados ya que ni uno se inmuto ante aquello. Así que decidió no decir nada y acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y emprender el rumbo hacia el Santuario; Selene había ido al santuario el día anterior y había pedido audiencia con Athena, ambas se encerraron en el despacho del patriarca durante dos horas y cabe decir que todos se quedaron con la intriga de saber que pasaba ¡¡Ni siquiera el Patriarca sabía de que había tratado la junta!!...

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Sakura había llegado al santuario y la joven parecía a verse adaptado muy bien… tal vez demasiado. Ella parecía saber donde estaba cada cosa o al menos la mayoría, se movía como pez en el agua y eso Saori, Shion y Dohko no lo pasaron por alto. El presentimiento que tenían acerca de que Sakura era la reencarnación de Kirsebear era más fuerte a cada momento y sobre todo por lo bien que se llevaba con Kanon y Afrodita. La actitud del menor de los gemelos desconcertaba a todos pero sobre todo a su hermano, hasta hace una semana Kanon solo visitaba poco tiempo a Sakura cuando esta estaba en el hospital, solo dejaba las flores y luego de saber que estaba bien se iba, cuando hablaban de la chica en las reuniones el peliazul se iba y ahora pasaba largas horas mirando a la chica a escondidas o platicando un poco con ella, quien pasaba mucho de su tiempo en piscis en compañía de Afrodita con quien congenió rápidamente.

Mientras esto sucedía en el aeropuerto, en el Santuario las cosas no estaban para nada tranquilas. Saori había anunciado que durante unos días hospedarían a un dios y cinco guerreros, como no menciono nombres el anunció ocasiono gran expectativa y por supuesto preocupación; se mandaron a preparar siete dormitorios en el templo principal sobre todo los que estaban cerca del que fue dado a Sakura, el cual había sido de Kirsebear 250 años atrás. Debido a esto, el Santuario estaba patas arriba y con mucho movimiento para preparar todo para la llegada de los invitados, Mu los recogería en Aries y Athena bajaría el escudo del Santuario un momento, lo suficiente para que Mu pueda teletransportar a todos al templo principal y no subir las escaleras ya que era muy tardado.

- ¿Han visto a Sakura? – Pregunta de pronto Afrodita entrando mientras se acomodaba la capa de su armadura, más de uno volteo a verle sorprendido.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – Aioros miró inquisidoramente al Santo de los peces, este negó con la cabeza

- Hace como dos horas que se fue de mi templo, dijo que nos veríamos en la entrada del Templo Principal pero no vino y eso que la espere por una hora.

- Princesa tranquilícese por favor

- Vamos inhala y exhala, sigue mi ritmo

- ¡¡No arrastre el escudo!!

Las voces de Dohko, Seiya y Shion llamo la atención de los Santos Dorados allí reunidos. Detrás de la cortina roja que había tras el trono salieron los cuatro, la joven diosa estaba muy pálida y a leguas se notaba nerviosa por la forma en que arrastraba el escudo de su armadura pese a las quejas de Shion, Seiya decidió entonces quitarle el escudo y dárselo a Shion para luego sujetarla mientras Dohko usando la punta de su capa le echaba aire. Una gota de sudor generalizada cayó al observar la escena.

- ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? – Hyoga miro enarcando una ceja a Saori – ¿Tan importantes son las visitas?

- Mucho y más aun considerando que de esta reunión depende la salvación o destrucción de Sakura

- ¿A que se refiere? – Exclamó de inmediato Kanon reaccionando ante el nombre

- ¿Por qué es eso? – Fue la pregunta de Afrodita al mismo tiempo que el geminiano.

Pero antes de que la diosa pudiera decirles algo, un cosmos atravesó por completo el Santuario y sus alrededores poniéndole los pelos de punta a más de uno ante lo poderoso que se sentía. El cosmos no era agresivo sino al contrario, se sentía lleno de miedo y desesperación. Como un dejavú lo sucedido dos semanas antes se repitió, Kanon dio media vuelta y sin decir palabra salió corriendo siendo guiado por su corazón e inmediatamente después Athena, Shion y Dohko le siguieron con el resto de los caballeros tras ellos.

_**

* * *

**_

Entrada del Santuario

Allí los dos guardias que protegían la entrada se miraron entre si al sentir aquel cosmos. No sabían que estaba pasando pero a juzgar por lo que sentían una pelea se llevaba acabo en la zona oeste de los territorios de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

- ¿Qué crees que este pasando Theo? – Preguntó uno de ellos a su amigo

- No se Zack pero esta sensación no me gusta. Lástima que no podemos movernos de aquí

- Cierto – Suspiró Zack cuando de pronto se escucho un extraño ruido – ¿Y eso?

- Parece un rugido, dudo que sea la mascota del Señor Aioria ya que a él no le gusta venir por aquí solo.

- Parece que algo se acerca

Ambos se quedaron callados observando a lo lejos, fue entonces que vieron un torbellino de humo acercándose y antes de que se dieran cuenta una camioneta negra se lanzo prácticamente sobre ellos casi arrollándolos. Los pobres guardias a penas tuvieron tiempo para saltar hacia los lados para evitar ser arrollados y la camioneta derrapó provocando que la tierra y polvo se alzara; las puertas fueron bruscamente abiertas y del interior saltaron, el Santo de Capricornio acompañado por 5 mujeres y dos hombres quienes corrieron prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz directo hacia donde se sentía aquel cosmos, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de ambos guardias mientras observan como se alejan.

- ¿Esas eran armaduras doradas o fue mi imaginación? – Pregunto Zack a su amigo refiriéndose a las armaduras de 4 de las cinco mujeres y los dos hombres.

- No fue tu imaginación. Eran armaduras doradas.

* * *

Los santos de Athena incluso las amazonas llegaron al lugar donde sintieron aquel cosmos se quedaron petrificados ante la escena frente a ellos. La blanca tunica de Sakura al igual que parte de sus cabellos están teñidos de rojo gracias a la sangre de sus heridas, algunas de ellas visibles, mientras se mantenía hincada en el suelo tapándose los oídos y gimiendo de dolor. Frente a ella había un caballero cuya armadura es de color negro grisáceo, en su pecho hay una joya de color rojo y su casco posee la forma de un murciélago, de su espalda salen unas grandes alas de murciélago. Sus cabellos son blancos, sus ojos rojo pardo y su piel muy pálida, casi cadavérica. En el aire se mantenía un sonido a penas perceptible para ellos pero que al parecer generaba un gran dolor en la joven rubia debido a la forma en que se comportaba.

Aquel caballero se había dado cuenta de la presencia de todos y giró, maldijo por lo bajo al verlos. No podía perder el tiempo, necesitaba llevarse a esta chica o sino su señor lo asesinaría. Liberó a Sakura de su técnica y dio unos pasos hacia ella para poder sujetarle y largarse de ese lugar pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Kanon le cortó el paso lanzándole un rayo de cosmos. Los demás reaccionaron ante aquello y corrieron hacia la pareja, Saori se arrodillo a lado de Sakura sosteniéndola mientras que los santos divinos formaban un semi círculo frente a ellas y el resto los rodeaba formando una segunda línea de defensa. Kanon se volvió hacia la chica y se acercó con pasos calmos, la alejo de Saori y la recarga contra su cuerpo preocupado, uso su cosmos para tratar de ver que tan mal estaba la chica dándose cuenta con eso que las heridas estaban sanándose solas, aunque lentamente.

- Sakura – La llamó Kanon al sentir su respiración muy lenta y pesada, ella abrió los ojos mostrando una cansada y dolorida mirada carmesí.

- Ka…non – Balbuceó con dificultad entre aliviada y cansada

- Ssshh descansa, ahora estas a salvo.

- ¿Quién eres?

Saga tomó el mando de la situación observando a aquel caballero. Su cosmos era realmente poderoso pero también maligno, aunque no lo aparentó le puso los pelos de punta. Aun así Saga siguió.

- Contesta de una vez

- No tengo por que hacerlo – Le contestó el peliblanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Pero lo haré de todos modos. Mi nombre es Iñaki de Murciélago, Berserker del escuadrón del Miedo al servició del señor Phobos. **(2)**

Más de uno se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Frente a ellos estaba un caballero al servicio de Ares el Dios de la Guerra. Saori se alarmó ante aquello, Ares se había enterado de donde estaba Sakura y no podían permitir que se la llevaran.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? – Pregunta Shion – ¿Por qué has atacado a un civil?

- Tenemos órdenes de capturar a esa chica. El señor Ares desea verla. Por lo mismo no me iré de aquí sin ella.

- Si crees que dejaremos que la sigas lastimando estas muy equivocado – Exclamó Afrodita furioso

Algo dentro de él despertó, jamás había estado tan furioso pero tan solo de pensar que algo podía sucederle a Sakura se sintió morir. Y ciertamente no fue el único con esa sensación, todos los demás lo sintieron en mayor o menor medida, era como si algo en su alma reaccionara con la cercanía de Sakura. Ni uno de ellos sabía que aquello que los hacía reaccionar era un eco de otra vida, una donde habían conocido a un ángel. Cuando había visto a Sakura por primera vez, Seiya había sentido una curiosa sensación pero muy diferente a la de Kanon o Afrodita, aquella sensación era la que sentía siempre que estaba con Seika, su hermana; si bien no era igual si muy parecida. Y una voz en su cabeza que ya antes había escuchado mientras había portado la Armadura Divina de Pegaso por primera vez le decía que no podía permitir que algo le pasara a aquella chica que empezaba a considerar una _hermana_.

- Bien, si así lo quieren – Iñaki encendió su cosmos mientras les dirigía una macabra sonrisa – Probarán entonces mis poderes… **¡¡**_**Sonic Echo**_**!! (3)**

Ondas hechas de cosmos aparecieron como un grito espectral viajando a través del aire. Todos cayeron al suelo sintiendo como si miles de agujas se clavaban en su cuerpo, ahora entendían el dolor que Sakura había sentido. Seiya trato de levantarse a pesar del dolor que sentía siendo imitado por sus hermanos pero Iñaki aumento la potencia de su ataque en aquellos cinco provocando que volvieran a caer cuando de pronto, del mismísimo suelo salieron unas cadenas hechas por completo de luz blanca que sujetaron las muñecas, tobillos, cintura y cuello de Iñaki tan rápido y sorpresivo que no pudo reaccionar. El sonido cesó con la aparición de las cadenas lo cual fue un gran alivió para todos los allí presentes.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Exclamó sorprendido mientras trataba de romper las cadenas pero le fue imposible, por más que trataba solo lograba que estas le apretaran más fuerte.

- Pero mira a quien nos vinimos a topar – Se escuchó una burlona voz femenina – Cuanto tiempo sin verte Iñaki

- Esa voz – Murmura Iñaki sorprendido y giró a donde escucho la voz, una voz que jamás podría olvidar.

Los demás con algo de dificultad se lograron sentar o quedar de rodillas y miraron a su salvador o mejor dicho salvadores. Una incrédula mirada se formo en sus rostros al verlos; allí estaba Shura vistiendo imponente su armadura dorada sin embargo no era el único, acompañándole habían cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, los seis portando armaduras doradas casi idénticas a las armaduras de los Santos de Oro – aunque la de las chicas estaba diseñada para mostrar partes de sus bien formados cuerpos –. La quinta chica no viste armadura pero aun así su presencia es imponente y no era una humana común y corriente; la que viste una armadura similar a la de Sagitario y quien en su muñeca derecha sostenía unas cadenas de luz idénticas a las que sujetan a Iñaki la reconocieron de inmediato, era la doctora Selene Ishikawa.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Shura se había acercado a ellos preocupado, dejando todo en manos de sus acompañantes

- Eso creo

- Shura ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Quiso saber Aioros

- ¿Por qué portan armaduras doradas?

- No estoy seguro de poder responder eso, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes – Exclamó contrariado Shura

- ¡¡Sakura!!

Dakarai se acercó a ellos seguido de Noriko quien había llamado a la joven preocupada. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la rubia que aun estaba apoyada en Kanon, el geminiano a pesar de a ver sufrido el ataque en ningún momento había soltado a la chica.

- Rai, Riko – Murmura con cierta dificultad pero ciertamente aliviada de que las sombras doradas estuvieran allí

- Descansa Sakura, nosotros nos encargaremos ahora – Musitó Noriko acariciando tiernamente los cabellos rubios de su amiga, puesto que además de Dakarai también conocía a Noriko desde hace tiempo.

- Si – Murmura ella antes de cerrar los ojos

- No te alejes de ella – Le advirtió Dakarai a Kanon quien asintió, si bien estaba curioso por saber quienes eran ellos su prioridad es la protección de Sakura. El rubio rojizo giró su rostro para ver a sus amigos – Dan ven aquí y cúbrelos.

- De acuerdo Dakarai

- Son una molestia – Gruñó Iñaki mientras encendía aun más su cosmos hasta que logro romper las cadenas de luz, Selene hizo una mueca ante aquello.

- Rayos, debí de ponerle más poder.

- No seas tonto, ¿Acaso crees que puedes derrotarlos? – Se burló Anastasia que se mantenía detrás de Yuki y Ariane

- Por supuesto que lo haré, ustedes no son nada para un Berserker.

- Es un tonto – Murmura Saori que se había movido para quedar a lado de Seiya quien le ayudaba a pararse – Pelear contra el destino no es bueno, siempre trae consecuencias inesperadas.

Más de uno miro con confusión a Saori ¿A que se refería?... Iñaki encendió una vez más su cosmos, alzo sus manos y la figura del murciélago volvió a salir a sus espaldas.

- _**¡¡**__**Ryuuketsu Tsubasa!! **_**(4)**

Una serie de Murciélagos rojos aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las Sombras Doradas pero la única que hizo algo fue Yuki, que dando unos pasos hacia el frente encendió su cosmos, un poderoso cosmos tan potente como el de un santo de oro.

- _**¡¡Koori Domu!!**_**(5)**

Detrás de ella dos figuras aparecieron, la constelación de Acuario y una nebulosa azul rodeada de un halo rojo sangre; el aire se enfrió de manera drástica y poco a poco, desde el suelo hasta arriba se formo una cúpula de frió y cristalino hielo. El ataque dio de lleno al escudo pero no lo rompió sino al contrarió pareció absorber el ataque haciendo que brillara en color dorado por un momento antes de volver a su color azul original.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Iñaki ante lo que vio

- Mi turno – Exclamó Noriko apareciendo delate de Iñaki sonriendo maquiavélicamente

- Noriko

- Espero que disfrutes esto Iñaki

Noriko encendió su cosmos rodeándola con un aura rojiza, la constelación de Leo apareció brillante y majestuosa detrás de ella, dentro de la misma constelación una estrella brillante en color rojo destacaba enormemente. Sus largos cabellos castaños dorados levitaron ante la fuerza de su cosmos, que al igual que su compañera se sentía tan fuerte como la de un Santo de Oro y sus ojos verde jade se afilaron y dilataron como los de un gato. Se inclino ligeramente hacía adelante en una posición que a todos les recordó la de un León a punto de atacar a su presa, sus uñas se alargaron de forma impresionante volviéndose tan filosas como una daga.

- _**¡¡Raion Tsume!!**_**(6)**

Los santos de Oro y los santos Divinos a penas si lograron ver el movimiento de Noriko, las amazonas, santos de plata y bronce restantes solo vieron una luz dorada que se movía velozmente rodeando a Iñaki. Entonces el ataque paro, Iñaki cayó al suelo lleno de heridas y desangrándose quedando Noriko en el lugar donde el berseaker había estado con sus largas uñas goteando sangre. Todo había terminado o al menos eso pareció pero de pronto Dakarai se movió velozmente hasta quedar delante de nuestros protagonistas y encendió su cosmos, la imagen de la constelación de cáncer brillo con intensidad al momento en que el levantó su mano.

- _**¡¡Tegmine!! **_**(7)**

Los ojos dorados de Dakarai se volvieron rojos mientras su mano brillaba, al instante un escudo traslucido se materializo frente a él y por ende frente a los demás logrando detener de ese modo un ataque que apareció sin previó aviso dirigiéndose hacia donde Sakura yacía inconsciente. El ataque había dado en el escudo y lo regreso, pero este se desvaneció en el aire al tiempo de que un hombre aparecía. Cabellos azul grisáceos, ojos rojos aunque de una tonalidad distinta a los de Sakura y llenos de maldad, su cuerpo voluminoso esta cubierto por una túnica griega antigua y el cosmos que posee era asombroso pero demasiado maligno.

- Por lo que veo Iñaki no pudo cumplir su misión, Hmp no se por que no me sorprende. – El hombre miro con desden el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus caballeros y luego paso a mirar a Saori – Y como siempre interviniendo en cosas que no le competen, Athena.

- Si pone en peligro a la humanidad realmente me interesan – Contestó Saori con voz suave pero autoritaria mientras desplegaba un poco de cosmos

- Realmente no se que le vio a la humanidad para protegerla de esta manera, los mortales son tan inservibles

- Podríamos decir lo mismo de ciertos dioses – Exclamó Anastasia mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde la mayoría estaban reunidos siendo seguida por Ariane, Selene y Noriko

- Vaya, es realmente una sorpresa verte por el mundo mortal Anastasia, creí que nunca saldrías del hueco que llamas hogar.

Anastasia le miró con molestia pero no dijo nada, no caería en el juego de ese ser tan molesto.

- ¿A que has venido, Phobos? – Preguntó Anastasia logrando poner en guardia a los demás no bien dijo ese nombre, Phobos el Dios del miedo e hijo de Ares

- He venido por mi hermanita, por que más estaría yo en el mundo mortal.

- ¿Y crees que dejaríamos que Ares la tuviera en sus manos otra vez? – Preguntó de forma sarcástica Dan – Olvídalo por que ni en sueños sucederá.

- Oh es que no es una petición sino una orden, o la entregan por las buenas o lo harán por las malas

- ¡¡Suficiente!!

Regularmente ella no se enfadaría al contrario, haría todo lo posible para que hubiera una forma pacifica de solucionar todo, sin embargo sabía bien lo que Ares planeaba y si eso sucedía cosas fatales podrían suceder, no solo por la muerte del ángel sino que con ese poder Ares no dudaría en intentar derrocar a su padre Zeus del trono.

- Es momento de que te vayas Phobos, no eres bienvenido en mi santuario

Y diciendo esas palabras algo curioso sucedió. El Santuario entero incluidas las ruinas que rodeaban el área donde estaban brillaron tenuemente, Phobos sintió una fuerte oleada de poder antes de verse expulsado del Santuario de Athena y sus alrededores junto con el cadáver de Iñaki. No pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, considerando que Athena siendo una antigua diosa y miembro del consejo de los 12 Olímpicos, es más poderosa que él. Todas las miradas del claro se posaron en la joven Kido con sorpresa, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?

- Gracias por a ver aparecido justo a tiempo Anastasia

- No hay de que Athena, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Sakura necesita descansar y asegurarnos de que se haya curado completamente.

- Y nosotros necesitamos una explicación – Ikki frunció el ceño mirando a las Sombras Doradas

- Nunca pensé que nos conoceríamos en estas circunstancias – Suspiró Ariane

Decidiendo dejar las explicaciones hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien regresaron al complejo de las doce casas. Fue un largo recorrido y bastante tenso sobre todo por que nadie quitaba la vista de los seis santos que portaban "armaduras doradas" aunque no estaban seguros de que lo fueran. Ellos ignoraron las miradas de todos – sobre todo Selene que era a la que más miraban – y observaban con cierta curiosidad el complejo de las doce casas, la última vez que habían estado allí había sido hace 500 años, dos reencarnaciones de Athena antes de Saori.

En el camino Sakura había despertado por lo que tuvieron que hacer una parada en Capricornio para que Selene pudiera checar que estuviera bien. Obviamente Sakura les juró y perjuró que estaba bien pero ninguno se quedaría tranquilo hasta que Selene lo confirmara. Podrían a ver conocido a la rubia tan solo una semana pero sentían un lazo especial que los unía a ella, un lazo que tenia 250 años de antigüedad aunque ellos no supieran por que sentían eso. Una vez hecho esto y que Sakura demostrará que estaba bien siguieron con el recorrido por las dos casas restantes hasta llegar al templo principal y más importante aun la Sala del Trono.

Saori prácticamente se dejo caer en el trono exhausta, Shion se paro a su lado izquierdo también estaba cansado pero su orgullo evitaba que lo demostrara, a su lado derecho se pararon los Santos Divinos de Bronce siendo encabezados por Seiya – aunque la armadura que presentaban era la que usaron en la batalla contra Hades después de a ver sido bañada por la sangre de Athena pero antes de volverse divina –, Sakura estaba a lado de Shion mientras que los caballeros de oro se formaron en dos líneas perpendiculares en la orilla de la alfombra roja que empezaba en la puerta y terminaba en el trono. Los santos de plata, bronce y las amazonas se encuentran formados detrás de los dorados dejando de ese modo enfrente a Anastasia y las Sombras doradas.

- Supongo que todos se preguntarán quienes son nuestros invitados así como la razón de que sus armaduras se parezcan mucho a las armaduras dorados ¿No?

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento ante las palabras de Athena. Ella suspiro, se aclaró la garganta para luego hablar.

- Ella se llama Anastasia y es la hija de mi tío Hades y mi prima Persephone. Quienes la acompañan son 6 de los 13 caballeros al servicio de la Diosa Ananké. Son conocidos por todos los dioses como la Orden del Destino. Podría presentarse por favor.

Selene dio unos pasos hacia el frente y les miro con tranquilidad, sin dejarse intimidar por las miradas que todos – sobre todo Shura – le dirigían.

- Mi nombre es Selene de Askella, Sombra Dorada de Sagitario – Exclamó con voz potente pero al mismo tiempo suave, retrocedió un paso dándole la palabra a Yuki que estaba a su izquierda.

- Mi nombre es Yukiko de Hélix, Sombra Dorada de Acuario

La chica en cuestión es de cabello corto por debajo de los hombros azul oscuro tirando a negro cortado en varias capas y dos mechones más largos que llegan hasta el pecho. Su piel es blanca pero no tanto como la de Selene, más bien rosadita, su cuerpo es esbelto debido al fuerte entrenamiento que tuvo. Sus ojos violetas atrajeron la atención de todos por su mirar frió pero amable. Ella retrocedió un paso dándole la palabra a Noriko.

- Mi nombre es Noriko de Denébola, Sombra Dorada de Leo.

Ella era totalmente diferente a Yuki, en sus orbes verdes ligeramente rasgados se apreciaba fácilmente la alegría y picardía de su alma, sus cabellos castaños dorados le llegan a la cintura en una larga trenza cuyo final hay un moño dorado. Su piel aperlada se ve exquisita con el tono oro de su armadura. Por alguna razón los caballeros atenienses no pudieron evitar comprarla con Milo. Ariane dio unos pasos al frente.

- Mi nombre es Ariane de Coma, Sombra Dorada de Virgo

Es de largos cabellos negros los cuales lleva sujeto en el extremo izquierdo de su rostro por un prendedor en forma de estrella, hecho de cristal coronado por delgadas y largas plumas negras, que van desde la mas larga hasta la mas corta en decaimiento, para cerrar la ornamenta en su cabello un hermoso listón celeste cae libre en dicho mechón de cabello sujetos, un flequillo muy sutil cubre su frente; ojos de exótico mirar pues uno es de color azul cielo y el otro gris cielo. El siguiente fue Dan.

- Mi nombre es Dan de Brachium, Sombra Dorada de Libra

Sus cabellos negros le llegan a los hombros en una coleta baja, ojos grises coquetos y alegres, un cuerpo tonificado y de infarto. En todo su brazo derecho se puede apreciar un chacal negro con los ojos rojos al igual que las garras. Dado el color moreno de su piel se dieron cuenta que era un egipcio. Rai fue el último en presentarse y mirarlos a todos con su fría mirada color oro.

- Soy el líder de este grupo más no así de la orden, mi nombre es Dakarai de Tegmine, Sombra Dorada de Cáncer.

De entre los seis era el más diferente y también más poderoso. Cabello corto y despuntado rubio que con el sol se pueden apreciar reflejos rojos, sus ojos ámbar son casi felinos, cuerpo atlético y bastante apetecible, muy atractivo. Su mirada solo reflejaba vacío. Ante tal presentación más de uno se quedo confundido ¿A que se referían con sombras doradas? Saori se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención, cosa que logro.

- La Orden de Ananke también llamados los hijos del destino, es la contra parte de mi orden de caballeros. Pues, al igual que yo, sus principales protectores son 13 representando los 12 signos zodiacales, pero a su vez no lo son. Más que constelaciones ellos representan estrellas importantes de los 12 signos zodiacales. – Algunos pusieron cara de a ver entendido pero otros parecían más confundidos, aun así Saori continuo – La razón por la que ellos y Anastasia se encuentran aquí es simple, ellos tienen la misión de proteger a Sakura, la cual es objeto de ambición de mi hermano Ares, la ha estado buscando desde el momento en que nació y, para poder salvarla tuvo que ser llevada lejos de su verdadera familia y entregada a Deyanira. Durante 25 años estuvo a salvo y lejos de las garras de Ares, sin embargo al fin la ha encontrado y no podemos permitir que la obtenga, ya que si lo hace una guerra aun más devastadora que las anteriores se cernirá sobre todos nosotros tanto dioses como mortales.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo a Saori y todos la miraron – ¿Por qué me persigue?... ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

- Nada, no le has hecho nada Sakura – Le dijo con suavidad Saori mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga – Sin embargo en ti reside un gran poder, un poder que no has podido controlar y que dudo puedas hacerlo por completo en esta vida. Ares desea el poder que yace en tu alma y si lo logra, si logra extraer ese poder tu morirás y Ares desafiara a Zeus, mi padre y rey de los dioses, por el trono de los dioses y del mundo.

- Pudiste escapar tres veces de él, pero no sabemos si puedas seguir haciéndolo sola – Dijo Noriko con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verdes – Por esto estamos aquí, la señora Ananke nos mando para intervenir en los planes de Ares, para protegerte y lo hemos hecho toda tu vida.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kanon apretando los puños pero mirando seriamente a Anastasia y a las Sombras doradas – ¿Por qué precisamente ella?... ¿Cuál es ese extraño poder que posee?

Las Sombras Doradas se miraron entre si debatiéndose si decir o no la razón, sin embargo Anastasia se les adelantó y con tranquilidad dijo:

- Eso es fácil de responder Kanon. Sakura no es una mortal común y corriente, en realidad ella es la hija de Ares o al menos su reencarnación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Fue el grito de incredulidad de todos sobre todo de Sakura

- ¿De que esta hablando?

- ¡¿Es la hija de Ares?!

- ¡¿Entonces si es Kirse?! – Preguntaron a coro Saori, Shion y Dohko sin poder contenerse haciendo que todos les miraran

- ¿Quién es Kirse? – Preguntó Hyoga confundido y no era el único ciertamente.

- Kirsebaer – Empezó a explicar Shion mientras miraba a Sakura quien lo miro con grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa – Kirsebaer es el Ángel de la Benevolencia pero también es la Diosa de la destrucción, hija de Ares Dios de la Guerra y Katia Ángel del Destino. Una diosa y un ángel en un mismo cuerpo y alma. Un ser único en su especie. Con todas las virtudes y todos las consecuencias de un dios y un ángel. Hace 250 años, cinco años antes de la guerra santa contra Hades, Katia llegó al Santuario luego de a ver escapado del yugo de Ares quien las mantenía prisioneras tanto a Katia como a Kirse.

- Exacto – Las miradas esta vez fueron a Anastasia – Al darse cuenta del poder que había en Kirsebaer, Ares decidió usar el poder que tenía sobre ella por ser su padre para hacer que Kirse hiciera lo que el deseara, destronar al abuelo Zeus y ser el nuevo rey de los dioses y por supuesto del mundo. Sin embargo de alguna manera Katia logró escapar llevándose a Kirse con ella y terminaron aquí, en el santuario donde fueron bienvenidas por Sage el antiguo patriarca y por Sasha la encarnación de Atenea de ese entonces.

- Frustramos muchos ataques a Kirse – Dijo Dohko mientras recordaba con melancolía a la joven Hibrida – Y poco a poco nos fuimos encariñando con Kirse, todos en el santuario la quisimos mucho hasta que ella se fue con Deuteros a la Isla Kannon hoy conocida como la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

- No supimos más de ella luego que se fue – Suspiro Shion con tristeza – Solo supimos que murió al mismo tiempo que Deuteros, ¿El cómo? Nunca lo supimos. Aunque nunca pensamos que ella reencarnaría – Esta vez Shion miro a Sakura – Eres idéntica a Kirsebaer excepto por tu cabello, ella los tenia plateados. De hecho existe un cuadro de Kirse, creo que en alguna parte del Templo de Géminis Deuteros lo guardó.

- ¿Deuteros? – Murmuró Kanon mientras se llevaba la mano a la sien, ese nombre se le hacia conocido pero también le provocaba jaqueca y no solo a él, Saga parecía sufrir lo mismo.

- Deuteros de Géminis. Fue uno de los dos gemelos de la guerra de 1742, sustituyó a su hermano mayor Aspros cuando este murió.

Sakura se llevó la mano al corazón al escuchar a Dohko. El nombre de Deuteros resonó con fuerza en su alma y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco mientras que el nombre de Aspros le provocó jaqueca. Anastasia suspiró, algo le decía que todo el asuntó seria muy problemático.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 04**_

Y llegamos al cuarto capitulo, la presentación de las Sombras doradas, la razón del por que protegen a Sakura y quien es realmente Sakura. Desde este momento empieza la cuenta regresiva para que la batalla inicie. Posiblemente los personajes salgan OCC aunque trato de ponerles como son realmente aunque tengo dificultades. Ah pero la cosa e pondrá mejor con la llegada de más invitados como si la cosa no estuvieran bien con la presencia de las Sombras Doradas más locos se les unirán. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Por cierto lo de que la Isla Kannon es hoy en día la Isla de la Reina Muerte me lo saque de la manga, realmente no se si realmente es la misma isla ya que he visto muchas paginas donde unas dicen que si otras que no y como me beneficiaba para la trama lo deje así.

**-1- **Bicho es el nombre que he visto que le ponían en un fic, aunque no recuerdo como se llamaba la autora, de todos modos no es mío dicho nombre.

**-2- **Este personaje no me pertenece lo vi en la pagina que pondre en mi perfil y me gusto como caballero de Phobos, yo solo le puse nombre y técnicas las cuales tuve ayuda de un buen amigo _**Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy**_ cuyos fics de Gundam Wing y Pokemon recomiendo.

**-3- **Eco sónico

**-4- **Ala Sangrienta

**-5- **Cúpula de Hielo

**-6- **Garras de León

**-7- **Caparazón del Cangrejo

**

* * *

****Nombre.- **Yukiko (Yuki)

**Fecha e Nacimiento.-** 1 de Febrero

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Acuario

**Sexo.-** Femenino

**Edad.-** 20 años

**Color de Ojos.-** Violetas

**Color de Piel.-** Blanca

**Color de Cabellos.-** Azul oscuro

**Nacionalidad.-** Japonesa

**Lugar de Nacimiento.-** Kyoto, Japón

**Lugar de Entrenamiento.- **Sapporo, Hokkaido. Templo Chou-ji

**Rango.- **Amazona Dorada

**Titulo.-** Herix za Akuerasiu no Yuki, Kage no Akuerasiu

**Armadura.- **Hélix de Acuario

**Descripción Física**

Su cabello es corto por debajo de los hombros azul oscuro tirando a negro cortado en varias capas y dos mechones más largos que llegan hasta el pecho. A veces lo lleva suelto y otras en una media coleta. Su piel es blanca pero no tanto como la de Selene, más bien rosadita, su cuerpo es esbelto debido al fuerte entrenamiento que tuvo. Sus ojos violetas siempre atraen la atención por su mirar enigmático. Además de que es muy resistente al frió tanto como Camus. Ella le gusta entrenar de noche para fortalecer sus sentidos en la oscuridad, regularmente usa la vestimenta de aprendiz pero la que usan los caballeros y no las amazonas. Aunque cuando se viste de civil siempre son muy femeninas y elegantes. En pelea sus movimientos son como los de una gacela.

**Descripción Psicológica **

Cuando usa su armadura como buena Acuariana toda emoción desaparece de su rostro ya que ella odia ocultar su rostro con la mascara, piensa que no por ser mujer significa que sea débil. Cuando no pelea es amable y llena de alegría, nunca oculta sus emociones a menos que lo necesite, le encanta hacer figuras de hielo, ya que ese es un pasatiempo suyo. Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña y los padres de su mejor amiga la adoptaron; su mejor amiga es nada menos que Pandora, por lo mismo convivió con ella e incluso con los espectros durante un tiempo hasta que se fue para ser entrenada en Hokkaido. Se enamoró de Aiacos y el de ella pero nunca se lo dijeron por culpa de la separación al menos hasta que regreso, pero tuvo que pelear contra Violate por el amor del juez. Ella sufrió muchísimo durante la batalla contra Hades y no pudo evitar guardarle algo de rencor a Ikki y a Kanon que pelearon contra los 3 jueces, quienes eran sus mejores amigos junto con Pandora.

******

* * *

****Nombre.- **Noriko

**Fecha e Nacimiento.-** 28 de Agosto

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Leo

**Sexo.-** Femenino

**Edad.-** 20 años

**Color de Ojos.-** verde jade

**Color de Piel.-** aperlada

**Color de Cabellos.-** Castaño dorado

**Nacionalidad.-** China

**Lugar de Nacimiento.-** Hong Kong, China

**Lugar de Entrenamiento.- **Kavala, Macedonia

**Rango.-** Amazona Dorada

**Titulo.- **Denebora za Reo no Noriko, Kage no Reo

**Armadura.-** Denébola de Leo

**Descripción Física**

Su cabello castaño dorado le llega a la cintura y siempre trae en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro derecho, su piel es aperlada, sus bellos ojos verdes son un poco rasgados dado su ascendencia. Desde pequeña aprendió una gran variedad de artes marciales debido a eso su cuerpo es esbelto y bastante resistente a ataques físicos. Ella si usa las mascara de amazonas reglamentaria sin embargo es diferente a la de las demás, usa una mascara como la de Touma de Icarus solo que esta es dorada cuando usa su armadura y plateada cuando esta en su ropa de entrenamiento o civil. Las mascara cubre bastante los pómulos y la mitad de las mejillas dejando al descubierto su boca, como si fuera un antifaz, tiene un león grabado en su mejilla izquierda en relieve que tan solo se ve cuando se gira en determinado ángulo y a la luz, en su cadera tiene una marca de nacimiento la figura de unas garras en color plateado con borde dorado. Al momento de pelear ella es tan ágil y veloz como el león.

**Descripción Psicológica **

Esta chica es la locura encarnada, alegre, fiestera, carismática, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no para hasta conseguirlo, le encanta salir con chicos pero no llega al punto de ser una cualquiera, es la versión en femenino de Milo. Cuando se enoja arde Troya y es muy rencorosa. Le encanta las cosas felpudas y patinar sobre hielo, es su pasión. Proveniente de una rica familia china es la menor de cinco hermanos, por lo mismo había tenido que aprender a pelear y sabe tratar a los hombres. Ella nunca ha conocido el santuario de Athena ni tampoco a quien se supone que es su sombra, ni a sus compañeros, la única que si conoce es a Selene y la otra es a Sakura, quien es su mejor amiga y actual protectora. Eso si, si hay algo a lo que teme es a los escorpiones o cualquier otro tipo de arácnido.


	5. Visitantes inesperados

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 05 Part 1**_

_Normalmente las pongo al final pero en este capitulo es necesario, en este capitulo estoy usando términos de la mitología cristiana que he mezclado en el fic debido a la existencia de Kirse / Sakura. Para empezar el Arcángel Gabriel es el padrastro de Kirse y legitimo esposo de Katia madre de Kirse, Lucifer es el hermano de Katia por lo mismo tío de Kirse / Sakura. La apariencia de Lucifer, Asmodeus y Belcebú es la misma que de la película de los caballeros del Armaggedon, bueno la película de Lucifer para que entiendan. En este fic estoy usando el concepto del Árbol de la Vida y los Ángeles del Kalaá creo que así se llaman, en fin los ángeles que Gabriel mandará son de la esfera que Gabriel lidera, espero no ofender a nadie utilizando estos términos cristianos. Otra cosa es que en este fic existen 7 generales del infierno siendo el líder Lucifer y cada Ángel Caído corresponde a un pecado capital._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Visitantes Inesperados, reacciones confusas**

La noche había llegado finalmente, las estrellas brillaban al igual que la luna iluminando el santuario haciéndolo resplandecer levemente, ciertamente una vista magnifica para sus ojos como el rubí; sin embargo solo miraba más no observaba, miraba a la nada perdida en sus pensamientos que eran todo un caos. Hasta hace cerca de tres meses era tan solo una chica simple y sencilla que se ganaba la vida ayudando a su cuidadora con un modesto puesto de artesanías pero luego fue atacada por alguien sin si quiera saber la razón, desapareció dos meses, quedo en coma por una semana, se fue a vivir al mítico Santuario de Atenea y como cereza del pastel resultó ser la reencarnación de la hija de Ares, quien la busca para quitarle su poder y así destronar a Zeus. ¿Acaso las cosas podrían ponerse mejor? Fue el pensamiento algo sarcástico de Sakura, que se mantenía sentada a los pies de la Estatua de Atenea.

- Deberíamos de dejarla sola – Exclamó Dakarai recargado en una columna de brazos cruzados y mirando seriamente a los Santos de Athena, sus compañeros y las dos diosas puesto que todos estaban observando con preocupación a Sakura – Ella necesita pensar

- Pero Rai ¿Y si comete alguna locura?

- Noriko conoces a Sakura tan bien como yo, ella jamás cometería una locura sin tener buenos motivos

- ¿Acaso de lo que se acaba de enterar no son buenos motivos? – Pregunta Dan curioso y confundido

- No lo suficientes

- ¿Hace cuanto que la conocen? – Pregunta curioso Aioria

- Yo la conozco desde que cumplí 10 años – Contesto Noriko – Y Dakarai la conoce desde que tenía 8 años, la ha cuidado desde entonces aunque debería de decir sobreprotegido.

- Noriko

- ¿Si Rai-kun?

- Cállate

Noriko hizo un mohín de disgusto pero se calló. Algunos no estaban prestando atención a aquella platica como por ejemplo Kanon, se moría de preocupación y de ganas de acercarse a la rubia pero no lo hizo. Si bien es cierto que entre ambos había gran amistad aun no llegaba a tanto como para atreverse a acercarse a ella aunque se moría por hacerlo, su alma volvía a reclamarle para que lo haga. De pronto algo curioso sucedió, desde la distancia donde estaban podían ver claramente el complejo de las 12 casas y para sorpresa de todos, el Tercer Templo empezó a brillar y luego lo hizo la armadura de Géminis que Saga aun cargaba, esta se separó del cuerpo del geminiano y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Sakura; hubo un gran silencio lleno de incredulidad al ver como la Armadura fragmentada rodeaba a Sakura antes de posarse sobre ella, Sakura se levantó de golpe mientras se miraba sin comprender por que la armadura estaba sobre ella. Tuvo que quitarse el casco porque le quedaba grande y evitar que se le cayera, miro al resto que sabía que estaban allí y les preguntó:

- Alguien me podría decir ¿Por qué la Armadura de Géminis esta en mi?

- La verdad, es una muy buena pregunta – Murmuró Camus sin comprender y no era él único que lo estaba

- Te sintió triste – Contesto Mu haciendo que todos lo miraran – La armadura sintió tu tristeza y esa es la forma de ella para darte un abrazo y animarte. – Una especie de ruido muy curioso salió de la armadura interrumpiendo a Mu haciendo que este riera un poco – Ah y dice que no estás sola, que si quieres hablar ellos están allí para ti.

- ¡¿Puedes hablar con las armaduras? – Se sorprendieron las Sombras Doradas y Sakura

- Mu al igual que el patriarca son Lemurianos – Explicó Afrodita – Ellos son quienes reparan las armaduras así que es normal que las oigan.

- ¿Eres Lemuriano? – Dijo Ariane sorprendida pero sonriendo – Vaya Eabroni también lo es o al menos en parte

- ¿Eabroni? – Pregunto Mu mirando a la pelinegra

- Eabroni de Sheratan, Sombra de Aries – Contestó Yuki amablemente – Es mitad elfo mitad Lemuriano y al igual que tu es quien repara nuestras armaduras cuando son dañadas.

- ¿Es el hijo de Legolas **(1)** no? – Shion miro a Yuki quien asintió – Lo recuerdo, la última vez que lo vi era tan solo un bebe recién nacido pero eso fue hace muchos años.

- Oigan les importaría volver al tema principal – Se quejó Sakura haciendo que la miraran y no pudieron evitar sonreír, se veía graciosa con la armadura puesta – No es gracioso

- Admítelo Kura-chan, lo es

Aunque la expresión sería de Dakarai no había cambiado si había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, Sakura soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos. Si pudiera se acercaría y le daría un golpe pero a penas podía caminar con la armadura que era pesada para ella.

- ¿Cómo le hacen para caminar con esto puesto? Es muy pesado

- ¡Años de entrenamiento! – Contestaron a coro los dorados divertidos.

- ¿A que te referiste cuando mencionaste que ellos estarán con Sakura? – Preguntó Selene curiosa mirando a Mu

- Me refiero a las entidades de las armaduras – Contestó Mu – Las armaduras doradas tienen mente y corazón propio. No son meros objetos de metal que sirven para protegernos.

- Castor y Polux **(2)** – Murmura Sakura de pronto mientras observa el casco en sus manos el cual soltó una pequeña resonancia a modo de respuesta – Son las entidades de la Armadura de Géminis ¿Verdad?

- Así es.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día lleno de emociones y tu Sakura aun tienes que recuperarte del todo – Dijo Saori llamando la atención de todos

- De acuerdo

- Chicos les importa quitarse, no puedo caminar con ustedes encima

Ante la voz de Sakura la armadura brillo levemente antes de desprenderse de su cuerpo y dirigirse hacia el Templo de Géminis, los demás se fueron a descansar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**En alguna parte del Infierno**_

Hizo una mueca mirando el desolador y horrendo lugar que era donde estaba. Jamás en su larga vida pensó que visitaría ese lugar pero tenia que hacerlo por ella, por la mujer de la cual se había enamorado. Emprendió el camino con tranquilidad ignorando las miradas de incredulidad y odio que los lugareños le dirigían, tenía una misión que cumplir y no se iría hasta que lo hiciera. Llegó finalmente a un enorme y lúgubre castillo custodiado no solo por un lago de lava y sangre sino también por una pequeña tropa de demonios que le cortaron el camino al verle.

- Vaya así que el rumor es cierto – Se escucho una voz grabe y burlona saliendo del castillo, miro al recién llegado con desagrado – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Eso es un asunto que no te incumbe, he venido para ver a tu señor

- ¿A si? Pues lo que le tengas que decir a mi señor mi incumbe, no estas en el cielo Gabriel y aquí se hace lo que mi señor se ordena

- Acaso crees que no lo se Leviatán

Ambos hombres se miraron entre si con seriedad y desagrado. Por un lado estaba Leviatán el Ángel caído, Demonio de la Envidia y Sargento de las tropas del Infierno, antiguamente fue un Ángel pero ayudó a Lucifer en su revolución contra Dios recibiendo el mismo castigo que su señor. Por el otro esta Gabriel, un Ángel, uno de los príncipes de los cielos y general de una de las tropas de Dios. Unos pasos cortaron la pelea visual entre los que alguna vez fueron compañeros, un hombre de piel pálida, cabellos largos azules emergió de las sombras y miro con sus orbes rojizas tanto a Leviatán como a Gabriel.

- El señor Lucifer quiere verlo, déjalo pasar Levi

- ¡Pero Belcebú!

- ¿Acaso estas desobedeciendo una orden del amo, Levi?

Levi se mordió la lengua y se hizo a un lado aun contra su voluntad pero Belcebú tenía razón, no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su amo aunque lo deseara. Gabriel siguió su camino con los dos Ángeles Caídos caminando detrás de él, finalmente llegaron hacia un amplio salón donde estaba reunida casi toda la corte demoníaca y encima de un trono frente a ellos se erguía con poderío y hermosura Lucifer, Rey de los Infiernos y Antiguo Ángel que era la mano derecha de Dios antes de creerse superior a él e iniciar una revolución en contra suya.

- Es una inesperada visita la tuya Gabriel, ¿Qué hace un Ángel en mis dominios?

- No estoy por gusto precisamente

- ¿A no? – Sonrió Lucifer mientras tomaba la copa que uno de sus demonios sirvientes le tendía en una bandeja – ¿Entonces?... ¿A que has venido?

- Katia esta muerta

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante aquello, los Demonios, Príncipes, Lores, Condes y Vizcondes contuvieron la respiración y miraron a su rey. Este se quedo quieto por un momento mirando el contenido de su copa luego miró con aburrición a Gabriel.

- Dime algo que no sepa. Hace mucho que me enteré de su muerte, un desafortunado accidente me parece – Exclamó con indiferencia mientras llevaba la copa sus labios para beber un sorbo

- Posiblemente sin embargo se quien fue el culpable – Dijo Gabriel cruzándose de brazos, Lucifer le miró esta vez con cierto interés

- ¿En serio? Y dime mi estimado Gabriel ¿Quién fue el causante de la muerte de mi hermana de sangre?

- Ares Dios de la Guerra, uno de los dioses mortales de la Tierra, de un lugar llamado Grecia.

Un fulgor rojo cruzó por los ojos grises del rey del averno aunque fue muy rápido tanto que Gabriel pensó que lo había imaginado.

- Con que Ares ¿Eh? – Murmuró Lucifer pensativo pero luego miro al Ángel enarcando una ceja – ¿Solo has venido a mi humilde hogar para decirme eso, _**cuñado**_?

Gabriel apretó con fuerza los puños pero su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable. Le desagradaba enormemente estar en ese lugar y más a un que estuviera en su presencia pero tenía que aguantarse.

- No, se trataba sobre Kirsebaer

- ¿Qué hay con ella? Kirsebaer murió también ¿No?

- Ella esta viva, Kirsebaer ha reencarnado en una mortal llamada Sakura.

¡Crash!

Lucifer se quedo viendo su mano, la copa que antes sostenía estaba rota y los fragmentos del cristal caían de su mano al suelo junto con el liquido, Belcebú que se había movido hasta el trono de su señor y se mantuvo a su lado tuvo que sostenerse del trono para no caer ante la noticia. Desde que la había visto cuando era tan solo una niña, Belcebú había quedado prendado de la hermosura de Kirsebaer y le había pedido su mano a su señor, él obviamente se la había concedido aunque eso conllevó a una disputa entre Katia y Lucifer que quedo inconclusa cuando fue secuestrada por Ares. Aun hoy añoraba su presencia y cuando ya se había hecho a la idea de a verla perdido una esperanza había nacido, estaba viva.

- Explícate – Siseó Lucifer

- Katia y Kirsebaer fueron ayudadas por Deimos, uno de los hijos de Ares y medio hermano de Kirse a escapar de Ares, el las llevo al Santuario y estuvieron bajo la protección de Athena. – Todos se tensaron al escuchar aquello, aun recordaban la humillante derrota contra los santos de bronce – Aunque Kirse murió en la anterior guerra santa de Athena y Hades hace 250 años terrenales ella reencarnó en una chica humana llamada Sakura, Ares aun desea poseer el poder que yace dormido en el alma de Kirsebaer y si lo obtiene Sakura y el alma de Kirse morirán y jamás podrá reencarnar de nuevo o tan si quiera volver a ser ángel. Los Santos de Athena detuvieron dos intentos de Ares y actualmente vive en el Santuario bajo la custodia de los Santos de Athena y también de las Sombras Doradas que pertenecen a la Orden de los hijos de Ananke, Diosa Griega del Destino.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y? – Espetó Gabriel perdiendo los papeles por primera vez – Quiero que mandes a alguien a ayudarle, es tu sobrina al fin y al cabo y sabes lo que ella representa no solo para el cielo sino también para el infierno, es la guardiana de…

- Se perfectamente lo que ella representa Gabriel – Le interrumpió Lucifer molesto – Pensaré el asunto y luego te mandaré la respuesta ahora vete de mis dominios, detesto el olor a Ángel blanco

Gabriel frunció el ceño molesto, dio media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas. Todo mundo se mantuvo en silencio expectante mirando a su señor. Realmente esa noticia les había sorprendido a todos, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?...

* * *

_**Atenas, Grecia**_

_**Cerca del Santuario, una semana y media después**_

- ¡Oh mi niña, me da tanto gusto verte! – Gritó Deyanira abrazando con fuerza a Sakura mientras lloraba contenta de verla bien y a salvo

- Lamento a verte preocupado tanto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa apenada mientras correspondía el saludo de su madre adoptiva

Casi en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Kanon, Milo y Seiya observando a las dos mujeres, Kanon observaba enternecido a Sakura contento de que volviera a sonreír, la verdad le había preocupado la forma tan triste en que se había estado comportando toda la semana. Saori, Shion y Dohko ya les habían advertido a todos que no podían dejar que Sakura se entristeciera mucho o sufriera muchas emociones de golpe ya que los Ángeles eran muy sensibles a estas – y de allí venía su empatía – además le contaron la fuerte depresión que Kirsebear había sufrido y que casi había provocado su muerte y que el único que había logrado sacarla de ella había sido Deuteros de Géminis. Milo estaba más ocupado viendo con suma curiosidad las cosas que Deyanira tenía, siempre le había causado curiosidad esa casa y las cosas que hacía la conocida Bruja Blanca pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar dentro de la casa y Seiya, bueno este andaba muy raro, desde que se habían enterado de lo que Sakura era realmente se perdía frecuentemente en sus pensamientos o desaparecía por horas, curiosamente se perdía al mismo tiempo que Saori aunque ninguno había relacionado ambas desapariciones… aun.

- Niño yo que tu no tocaría eso – Dijo de pronto Deyanira sin dejar de observar a Sakura pero dirigiéndose a Milo que tenía unas curiosas esferas en sus manos

- Milo te dije que no tocaras nada sin permiso – Exclamó Kanon mirando al Escorpión

- Solo tenía curiosidad – Se defendió este

- Milo, yo que tu enserio soltaba eso – Sakura le dirigió una nerviosa sonrisa al darse cuenta lo que el rubio sostenía

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué son estas cosas? Parecen canicas pero muy grandes.

- Son testículos de Toro

Hubo un silencio sepulcral ante lo dicho por Deyanira, todos miraron a Milo y este paso su mirada de su mano a Deyanira y viceversa un par de veces ante de soltar un alarido, lanzar los testículos lejos de él y hacer muecas, maldecir y limpiarse sus manos asqueado mientras Kanon y Seiya estallan en carcajadas. Sakura rió por lo bajo mientras Deyanira puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento tan infantil del rubio.

Una muy buena media hora después los cuatro regresaban al Santuario con Milo aun quejándose a viva voz por lo sucedido y los otros tres riéndose de él. Sakura apretó aun más su agarre en el cuello de Kanon ya que por alguna razón la rubia quiso que el geminiano le hiciera caballito y el no se negó, ahora que me doy cuenta Kanon no le había podido negar nada a Sakura desde su llegada. Bueno siguiendo con el relato, los cuatro entraron a los territorios de Athena pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien…

- ¿Sienten eso? – Pregunta Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos mientras mira hacia el complejo de las doce casas que se ve a lo lejos

- Lo hacemos – Contestó Milo seriamente

- Esos cosmos se me hacen conocidos

- ¿Estas seguro Seiya?

- No del todo Kanon, pero…

Antes de que Seiya pudiera terminar de decirlo Kiki apareció sorpresivamente delante de ellos y por la cara que tenía algo grave había pasado.

- ¿Qué sucede Kiki? – Pregunta Seiya curioso

- Ha ocurrido algo, la princesa desea que los lleve inmediatamente al templo principal.

Eso extraño enormemente a los cuatro ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?... ¿Acaso hubo otro ataque? Kiki alzó su cosmos para teletransportar a todos en la entrada del Templo, una vez allí Kanon con cuidado bajo a Sakura y cuando ella sintió el suelo bajo sus pies se acomodó la playera – por suerte ese día había decidido usar unos pantalones que formaban parte del guardarropa que Saori le había comprado – y luego alzó la mirada hacia la entrada del templo donde detecto la presencia del resto de la orden Ateniense, de la del Destino y algunas más.

Seiya se quedo petrificado por un momento mientras observaba a dos personas que estaban junto con el resto de los habitantes del complejo de las 12 casas, y por la cara de sus amigos y hermanos se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos y molestos como él. Milo apretó con fuerza sus puños observando al hombre de cabellos azules largos de ojos rojizos y al de cabellos negros largos que cubrían su ojo derecho que es color gris. Kanon y Sakura parecían tan confundidos como lo estaban Saga, Death Mask, Aioros, Camus, Afrodita y Shion.

- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen esos dos aquí? – Gritó Milo señalando a los dos hombres.

- ¡Se supone que deberían de estar muertos! – Gritó Seiya a coro con Milo. Saori suspiró contrariada ella tampoco estaba tan feliz que digamos.

- Están aquí para ser parte de la protección de Sakura, fueron mandados por Lucifer.

- ¡¿Qué? – Fue el grito de todos, mitad confundidos mitad molestos

- ¡¿Otros más? – Se quejó Sakura alzando las manos – ¡Ya es suficiente con las sombras doradas, los caballeros dorados y los santos divinos, ¿Tienen que ser ellos dos también?

- De hecho son cinco – Saori miro nerviosa a la rubia quien le dirigió una fulminante mirada, normalmente Sakura no se enojaba con casi nada pero esto la superaba, tampoco es que era una bebe que tantas personas tenían que protegerla – Gabriel mando a tres de sus Ángeles a protegerte también

- ¿Eh?

Eso sacó de balance a todos sobre todo a Sakura. Ella realmente no quería que nadie se sacrificara por ella, y ahora le decían que Lucifer y Gabriel le mandaban una escolta. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta Sakura poniendo en voz sus pensamientos mientras se cruza de brazos mirando a Saori

- Yo puedo contestar eso – Dijo uno de los hombres bastante atractivo de cabello gris amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos rojos del mismo tono que los de Sakura, se acercó hacía ella y se arrodillo seguido de un chico de corto cabello rojo de ojos miel y una chica castaña de ojos negros – Mi nombre es Damabiah, ellos son mis compañeros Jabamiah y Manakel somos ángeles pertenecientes a la novena sephira que están al servicio del señor Gabriel.

- No entiendo nada, ¿Ustedes lo saben? – Pregunta Sakura mirando a los demás sobre todo a Dakarai que era el único que parecía tranquilo – ¿Rai-kun acaso sabes algo?

- Muchas cosas Kura-chan, para simplificarlo Gabriel es uno de los 7 Arcángeles principales que junto con Miguel, Rafael, Uriel, Zadquiel, Jofiel y Samuel son los líderes del ejército de los cielos a cargo de Dios según el Cristianismo, fueron ellos quienes lucharon contra Luzbel y sus Ángeles cuando se rebelaron contra dios y fueron mandados a los infiernos. Según el cristianismo existe un Árbol de la vida conformado por 10 esferas y cada una de ellas es liderada por un ángel, tal como te lo dijeron estos tres pertenecen a la Novena Sephira o Esfera a cargo de Gabriel quien fuera el padrastro de Kirsebaer, ya que su madre Katia y Gabriel estuvieron casados antes de que Ares raptara a Katia y la obligara a estar en su cama.

Estos dos hombres – Señalando al peliazul y al pelinegro – Son dos de los Seima Tenshi o Ángeles Infernales, son Belcebú Demonio de Gula también conocido como el Príncipe del Averno y mano derecha de Lucifer anterior mente llamado Luzbel el Ángel de la luz y hermano mayor de Katia por lo tanto tío de Kirsebaer, el pelinegro es Asmodeo Demonio de la Lujuria y uno de los Duques del Infierno. Ellos fueron mandados por tu tío para protegerte junto con los tres ángeles que Gabriel mandó.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras procesaban las palabras dichas por el rubio. Algunos se quedaron boquiabiertos, otros se masajearon las sienes presintiendo que algo malo resultaría de juntar a esos dos grupos y finalmente los últimos, bueno digamos aun estaban en Shock. Sakura bajo la mirada ocultando sus rojizos ojos con su flequillo y sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se marcho escaleras abajo perdiéndose entre los 12 templos, nadie se atrevió a ir tras ella y detuvieron a los que quisieron hacerlo, después de todo ella necesitaba tiempo para calmarse de nuevo.

_**Comedor del Templo**_

_**Esa noche**_

Saori suspiró contrariada mientras sentía el ambiente tan tenso en el comedor. La última vez que sintió algo así fue hace año y medio cuando sus caballeros habían regreso a la vida y no se llevaban bien, no es que ahora se lleven tan bien pero al menos habían dejado de atacarse mutuamente tanto física como verbalmente. Los únicos que parecían inmunes a todo el asunto eran las sombras doradas y los tres Ángeles; los dorados que había muerto en la batalla de las doces casas más Aioros y Selene (que recordarán ni ella ni Shura habían estado cuando le explicaron a Sakura la presencia de los ángeles) habían sido puestos al tanto de lo sucedido cuando se enfrentaron a Lucifer y ciertamente todos guardaban rencor incluso Shacka los "miraba" malamente.

- ¿Me parece a mi o la tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo? – Pregunta Ariane en voz baja a Dan, este solo asintió

- No es tu imaginación Brisiusa **(3)**, me pregunto por que

- Según lo que averigüe – Se metió Yuki en la conversación – Los Santos Divinos se enfrentaron a Lucifer y cuatro de sus Seima Tenshi, estos también se enfrentaron a los dorados que habían quedado después de la batalla de las doce casas y salieron muy lastimados de ese enfrentamiento.

- Bueno eso lo explica – Murmura Noriko sacudiendo la cabeza levemente

De pronto un cosmos se sintió en el templo que hizo que Yuki se tensara. Por la puerta del comedor entró una confundida Sakura seguida de tres hombres vestidos de civiles, uno de ellos es de cabello rubio ocre corto y ojos dorados con espesas cejas, el segundo es de cabello largo de color blanco cuyos ojos se encuentran ocultos por su largo flequillo ya que llevaba la cabeza semi agachada y los dos se encuentran tratando de convencer de algo a un tercer hombre, cabellos negros a los hombros sueltos y ojos castaños rojizos realmente atractivo.

Los santos de Athena se tensaron al verlos entrar puesto que los reconocieron como los Tres Kyotos al servicio de Hades, Anastasia puso cara de circunstancias sabiendo la razón de la presencia de los tres espectros, las miradas de la Sombras Doradas se posaron en la paralizada Yuki quien miraba sorprendida a los tres hombres, principalmente al de cabellos negros. Este miro a todos como si buscara algo o alguien hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los ojos violetas de la peliazul. De inmediato se dirigió a ella evadiendo el agarre de sus compañeros mientras Yuki se levantó de golpe cambiando su expresión de sorpresa por una de furia.

- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Aiacos?

- He venido a buscarte, necesitamos hablar.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, así que será mejor que te vayas – Le dijo sumamente molesta y de pronto el ambiente se volvió más frío incluso caían pequeños copos de nieve

- No me iré hasta que hablemos Yukiko

- Pues no quiero escucharte Garuda, lárgate.

- Entonces me escucharas a la fuerza, quiero explicarte lo que paso.

- Se muy bien lo que paso, todos lo sabemos así que no me vengas con tonterías.

- No fue mi culpa, ella me tomó desprevenido.

- Uy si claro como no

Los demás observan perplejos la discusión entre esos dos mientras las paredes del comedor, así como las sillas, la mesa y que decir de la comida iba congelándose poco a poco. Las sombras doradas y los dos espectros restantes suspiraron contrariados.

- Creo que debemos de detenerlos antes de que Yuki congele el Santuario entero – Dijo Minos preocupado

- ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí, Rada-kun?

- Escuchamos cuando la señorita Anastacia hablaba con el señor Hades y la señora Persephone – Contestó Radamanthys antes de mirar a Noriko con el ceño fruncido – Y no me digas Rada-kun sabes que lo odio.

- Lo que digas Rada-kun – El espectro de Wyver solo puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla

- Me están dando dolor de cabeza – Murmura Selene masajeándose las sienes, antes de finalmente hartarse – _**¡Akari no Kusari!**_ **(4)**

Sus manos brillaron en color blanco y del centro de sus palmas salieron dos pares de cadenas hechas completamente de luz que fueron a sujetar tanto a Yuki como a Aiacos. Estos dejaron de discutir al sentir las cadenas aprisionándolos y luego giraron su rostro para mirar furiosos a la albina.

- ¡Selene! – Gritaron a coro molestos

- Están haciendo todo un show de su discusión, además Yuki estas congelando todo el comedor y lo que hay en él.

Yuki miro a los demás que la observaban con sorpresa puesto desde que había llegado al Santuario jamás había levantado la voz. Se dio cuenta también de que el comedor estaba a medio congelar, enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando y rápidamente empezó a desaparecer el hielo mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. Aiacos solo masculló por lo bajo una maldición y desviaba la mirada para que no vieron sus mejillas rojas, realmente esa no era la forma en que se comportaba pero la situación entre Yuki y él lo había superado.

- Les recomiendo que arreglen ya esto, Yuki deberías de escucharle. – Dijo Dakarai de brazos cruzados, miró a Selene por un momento y ella comprendió el mensaje libero a la pareja de sus cadenas las cuales desaparecieron – Ahora vayan afuera y arreglen su relación y procuren no destruir nada.

Ambos hicieron una mueca pero salieron de la habitación en silencio. Las demás sombras y Anastacia suspiraron aliviadas, pero los demás seguían curiosos.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Pregunta Aioria curioso

- Yuki y Aiacos son novios – Respondió Ariane sonriendo nerviosa al rubio – Pero dos días antes de que llegáramos a Grecia ambos tuvieron una pequeña discusión

- ¿Pequeña discusión? Ariane esa no fue una pequeña discusión – Exclamó Minos sentándose en la silla que Yuki había dejado libre – Eso fue una masacre

- No exageres Minos

- Lo que sucedió – La voz de Radamanthys detuvo la discusión de Minos y Ariane – Es que Violate de Behemoth siempre ha tenido sentimientos románticos por Aiacos, él parecía tenerlos por ella también o al menos así había sido durante la anterior guerra santa y estos años también pero entonces Aiacos conoció a Yuki y todo cambio. Hace dos años Aiacos y Yuki formalizaron su relación pero Violate no lo aceptó y sigue luchando por el.

- Pero entonces hace un mes, antes de venir a Grecia Yuki encontró a Violate y a Aiacos besándose, lo cual ocasionó una fuerte discusión por parte de Yuki y Aiacos – Continúo Ariane antes de ser interrumpida por Minos

- Y además Yuki y Violate lucharon entre si destruyendo la mitad de Cocytos no sin antes destruir el jardín de la señora Persephone…

- Sin mencionar que Yuki congeló Giudecca – Dijo Noriko

- Tiraron a Caronte a Estigia – Continúo Dan

- Destruyeron el sombrero de Youma de Mephistopheles – Exclamó Dakarai

- Y casi decapitan a papá – Terminó por decir Anastasia

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos al escucharlos. Sakura se acercó al lugar donde los gemelos se encuentran sentados y tomo la copa de Kanon que aun tenia un poco de vino.

- ¿Te importa?

- Adelante – Contestó Kanon tomando la jarra y rellenando la copa para Sakura, Saga se levantó y le cedió el lugar a la joven

- Gracias – Le contestó ella a los gemelos mientras se sentaba

Algo curioso había pasado con ellos tres. Ni uno sabía cuando había pasado o como pero habían llegado a un acuerdo no dicho, una amistad floreciente pero más importante aun un perdón otorgado. Fue una noche de tormenta, Saga había caído en cama con fiebre alta y quienes lo cuidaron fueron Kanon y Sakura todo por orden de Anastasia que parecía saber a que se debía la fiebre pues no era una común. Desde ese momento los tres eran inseparables, incluso más de lo que Dakarai o Noriko eran con la rubia y eso molestaba enormemente a las dos sombras doradas pues se sentían un poco desplazadas aunque solo Noriko lo exteriorizaba.

Marcus entrecerró los ojos mirando a sus sobrinos y a Sakura, bajó la mirada mientras apretaba su puño bajo la mesa. Todo ese tiempo se estaba debatiendo si entregarles el diario o no, ya era hora de que lo tuvieron y que supieran la historia del Ángel y el Demonio, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que ellos estuvieran listos para saber la verdad o tal vez sea que aun no ve que ninguno haya despertado pues no le queda ninguna duda de que el menor de sus sobrinos sea el Demonio que acompañó al Ángel la última vez.

Minos enarcó una ceja observando con curiosidad el comportamiento de las Sombras Doradas, al parecer se llevaban muy bien con los Santos de Athena, al menos por la forma en que entablan una conversación aunque eso si le sorprendió que incluso Ariane que era la más reacia a nuevas amistades este hablando tan campante con el Santo de Virgo. Claro lo que el no sabía era del como empezó tan curiosa amistad y eso fue al día siguiente de la llegada de las Sombras al Santuario…

_**Una semana antes**_

_**Templo de Virgo**_

Una exhausta Ariane se detuvo en el sexto templo a descansar, se recargó en una columna y resbalo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Había estado bajando y subiendo las escaleras todo el santo día haciendo un mandado especial a la señorita Anastasia y al fin había podido descansar. Cerró los ojos algo soñolienta esa noche no había dormido muy bien que digamos, había tenido una pesadilla que no había podido quitarse de la mente. Un ruido le alertó que ya no estaba sola pero como no sentía ni una mala vibra no se movió ni siquiera abrió los ojos siguió disfrutando del agradable clima de los últimos días de Abril.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Uh?

Ariane abrió los ojos solo para toparse al caballero guardián de esa casa. La chica se estiró antes de levantarse y sacudir la ropa de civil que lleva, la cual consiste en un veraniego vestido verde oscuro que le llega hasta las rodillas de finos tirantes con pequeña pedrería en la parte del pecho.

- Estoy bien solo un poco cansada. ¿Cómo le hacen para no cansarse al subir y bajar tantas escaleras?

- Tenemos años viviendo aquí, estamos más que acostumbrados.

- Bueno eso lo explica – Suspiró Ariane – No quisiera molestarte pero ¿Tendrás algo de agua? Es que ya me dio sed y solo de ver las escaleras me da vértigo

Shacka sonrió levemente y asintió, haciendo una señal a la joven para que lo siguiera el guardián del sexto templo la llevó hacia el segundo piso del templo. La pelinegra observó con curiosidad la sala del templo donde decidió quedarse mientras el rubio fue a la cocina. Nunca había estado en los aposentos personales de los guardianes del Santuario excepto hace 500 años pero los aposentos estaban paralelos la templo en el piso de abajo. Escuchó que después de la pelea contra los dioses del Sol y la Luna el santuario tuvo que ser reconstruido al completo así que supuso que este nuevo estilo era obra de la nueva encarnación de Athena.

Cuando Shacka salió de la cocina encontró a la joven mirando fijamente las fotos que tenía en la estancia sobre una repisa en la pared. Las miraba con mucha curiosidad, se acercó a ella quien al sentirlo giro el rostro y ella se sonrojo un poco al ver que la había encontrado con uno de los marcos en las manos, rápidamente lo dejo en su lugar.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó ella

- No hay problema, aquí tienes

- Gracias – Ella tomó el vaso con agua fría y bebió de ella mientras seguía mirando las fotos

- Fueron tomadas hace poco de un año, de hecho son las únicas que tenemos.

- ¿Uh?... ¿Lo dices en serio? – Se sorprendió Ariane – Nosotros tenemos desde que nos juntamos por primera vez, siempre procuramos tomarlas cada dos años.

Y de esa insignificante plática fue como comenzó una amistad entre Virgo y su sombra. Ambos tenían bastante en común así que no era raro verlos juntos platicando, yendo al pueblo o ver a Ariane entrar al Templo.

_**Día de la llegada de las visitas**_

- Tu jardín es realmente precioso Shacka – Exclamó Ariane observando maravillada el Jardín donde estaban los Árboles Gemelos, el mismo donde el rubio peleó contra Saga, Shura y Camus durante la guerra santa. – ¿Sakura-san te ha ayudado?

- Si, la verdad es que ella tiene mucha afinidad para esto – Contestó él mientras se sentaba debajo de la sombra de uno de los Árboles Gemelos.

- Eso escuche aunque aun me sorprende que Sakura-san siendo tan amable sea la hija de un Dios de la Guerra.

- En esta vida hay muchas cosas que no aparentan lo que realmente son

- Cierto

Estuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Esa era otra faceta de la reciente amistad que habían forjado entre ellos, no les molestaba estar en silencio al contrario pasaban horas meditando en conjunto. De pronto unas presencias bañaron el Santuario en pleno, Shacka se tenso a reconocer dos de los cinco cosmos, Ariane abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño un tanto preocupada por las energías malignas que había sentido. Sin decir palabra Shacka se levantó, le tendió la mano a Ariane y ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del templo donde se encontraron con una pequeña comitiva conformada por Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Death Mask, Aioria y cinco personas de las cuales solo reconoció a dos.

- No preguntes Shacka, no preguntes – Le dijo Mu de inmediato con una mueca – La princesa nos esta esperando

- Los acompañamos

Mu solo asintió y siguió su camino al interior del templo. Ariane curiosa por todo el asuntó miro a Aldebarán pero este solo le hizo una señal para que mantuviera silencio y ella entendió que el asunto es grave. No tardaron mucho en llegar al Templo Principal con los dorados faltantes acompañante al grupo, solo faltaban Milo y Kanon pero ellos habían acompañado a Sakura a visitar a Deyanira sabiendo que ya era seguro poder salir del Santuario sin sufrir ataques cada dos por tres.

Cuando llegaron Ariane observó curiosa la reacción de los caballeros divinos de bronce. Hyoga y Shun gritaron sorprendidos, Shiryu los miraba incrédulos, Ikki maldijo por lo bajo y Saori tuvo que sujetarse del patriarca para no caer de la sorpresa. No se necesitaba tener el poder empático de Sakura para saber que la presencia de 2 de los 5 visitantes no eran bienvenidos en los territorios de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

- ¿De que crees que se trate esto, Lene? – Preguntó Ariane en voz baja a Selene quien se mantenía a lado de Shura

- Ni idea, ¿Tú sabes algo, Shura?

- La verdad es que no

De pronto un sonido interrumpió – afortunadamente – el tenso silencio. Selene se disculpó mientras contestaba su teléfono celular y al ver el número se preocupo.

- ¿Aló?... ¿Qué sucede mamá? – Se quedó en silencio escuchando a su madre pacientemente pero la noticia que le dio la dejo helada – ¡¿QUÉ?

Todo el mundo la miró sin comprender, la chica parecía asustada, molesta y preocupada, parecía estar discutiendo con su madre por algo y al final cerró con fuerza el celular tanto que no la midió y termino por destrozarlo. Se volvió hacia Dakarai que la miraba seriamente.

- Tengo que regresar a Tokio

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué están grave para que tengas que abandonar la misión de la señora Ananké nos encomendó?

- Varek apareció por la casa, quiere quitarme a Isilion **(5)**

- Pero no puede hacer eso, el no es nada de él – Exclamó Dan sorprendido

- Eso díselo a él, tengo que ir veré si puedo encontrar vuelo para hoy en la noche o sino mañana temprano – Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente

- ¿Quiénes son Varek e Isilion?

- Varek es su ex marido

- ¡¿ESTUVO CASADA? – Gritó Shura sorprendido y molesto

- Yo que tu la acompaño – Le dijo Dakarai antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos de armas pudiera contestar – Te interesa de sobremanera quien es Isilion

Shura no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Selene esperando una explicación

- Lene se enfadara cuando se entere de que lo mandaste – Noriko miró a su amigo preocupada

- Tarde o temprano debe de enterarse – Contestó él justo cuando Sakura, Kanon, Milo y Seiya aparecieron en compañía de Kiki

_**

* * *

**_

_**Al día siguiente de la llegada de los Espectros**_

_**Coliseo, 2:00 p.m.**_

- Sinceramente no puedo creer lo que cuentas – Exclamó Marin, tanto ella como Shaina y June habían salido un día después de la llegada de las Sombras Doradas a una misión que la misma Athena les había encomendado y a penas regresaban de la misma

- Pues créelo – Suspiró Sakura desalentada

- Bueno cambiando de tema, Sakura

- Si June

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Kanon? – Pregunto con curiosidad y una sonrisa pícara

- No se de que hablas – Sakura desvió la mirada sonrojada ante las divertidas amazonas

- Oh por favor Sakura, nadie en el santuario se traga que son solo amigos – Shaina se sentó cerca de la rubia y la miró – Se comportar igual que Marin y Aioria hace tiempo

- ¿Tan evidente es?

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rojo mientras mira el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Las demás rieron divertidas

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunta Saori curiosa llegando en ese momento seguida de los de bronce y los seis llevaban uniformes

- ¿Y ustedes por que están vestidos así? – Pregunta Sakura confundida y con intención de cambiar el tema

Saori llevaba una falda negra de tablas arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca, saco negro y un moño a modo de corbata algo esponjado de color verde y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Los chicos llevaban un pantalón gris, blusa blanca, corbata verde y saco negro.

- Acabamos de regresar de la escuela

- ¿Van a la escuela? – Sakura enarcó ambas cejas mirando a los chicos luego de la respuesta de Shun

- Sip, fue una condición que pusieron mi papá y Shion para permitirme a mí asistir a una escuela como una persona normal – Contestó Saori sentándose a lado de la rubia – Antes estábamos de vacaciones pero regresamos hoy.

- Por la cara que traen algunos puedo decir no están tan contentos – Rió divertida mirando a Ikki el cual solo soltó un bufido mientras se quitaba la incomoda corbata

- ¿De que se estaban riendo cuando llegamos? – Pregunta Seiya curioso sentándose a lado de Saori, se fijó que Sakura se tensó en cuanto pregunto eso.

- De Sakura, le preguntábamos que como va con Kanon

- No vamos a ningún lado, solo somos amigos – Insistió la rubia

- Si claro – Dijeron a coro los seis recién llegados con sarcasmo

- ¿Ustedes también?

- No es para que te enojes Kura-chan – Le dijo Saori sonriendo con ternura pero luego cambió a ser una picara – Además no tienes mal gusto

- ¡Saori!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó esta con inocencia al ver que todos los allí presentes la miraban con sorpresa – No soy ciega, además soy la envidia del Olimpo entre las diosas por tener a tanto hombre guapo y sexy a mis pies

- Creo que el estar en un cuerpo mortal ya te ha afectado – Murmuró Sakura negando con la cabeza

- Tal vez

- Pero tienes razón – Exclamó de pronto Sakura que luego del comentario anterior se había quedado mirando a los dorados que estaban entrenando abajo en el coliseo junto a las sombras doradas – Tienes a tanto chico guapo y sexy que estarían dispuestos a morir por ti… otra vez. Y debo de admitir que Kanon no esta de mal ver, aunque Saga tampoco se queda atrás, podrán ser gemelos pero son muy distintos entre sí, si uno se fija bien

- Si no están mal pero mi Aioria esta mejor, ya vieron ese cuerpo.

- Ja eso quisieras, Aioros esta mucho mejor que mi cuñado

- ¿Cómo fue que la conversación dio este giro? – Preguntó Hyoga con una gota de sudor hacia sus amigos mientras veían a Marin, Shaina, June, Sakura y Saori discutir sobre cual dorado era más sexy

- No se pero a mi ya me dio nauseas – Gruño Ikki mientras se masajeaba el punte de la nariz

- Agradece que mi hermana no este, por que sino…

Hubo un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Ikki al escuchar nombrar a la hermana de Seiya: Seika quien es su novia. Si, así como lo oyen o leen da igual, Ikki y Seika son novios aunque tan solo tienen diez meses de empezar a salir, se conocieron luego de que a todos les regresan la memoria y revivieran a los caballeros, actualmente Seika esta de intercambio estudiantil en Japón. Todos se habían quedado un tiempo en la Mansión Kido mientras reconstruían el Santuario y Saori trataba de re-hacer los lazos que unía a su orden y que estaban muy dañados debido a lo ocurrido con la traición de Saga y el asesinato de Aioros y Shion. De pronto la plática es interrumpida cuando vieron a Yuki entrar al coliseo en compañía de Aiacos y ambos seguían discutiendo mientras unos desesperados jueces trataban de tranquilizarlos.

- ¿Aun no arreglan nada? – Preguntó Shun preocupado

- Al parecer no

- Tsk que dúo más problemático son

- Supongo que tendré que intervenir – Sakura se levantó y aliso la falda que usaba

La chica bajo tranquilamente las escaleras del coliseo – el cual fue totalmente cambiado al anterior y ahora era más grande y alto – hasta llegar al barandal de piedra que separaba los asientos al campo de batalla, tomo aire y llamó.

- ¡Yukiko de Helix y Aiacos de Garuda, vengan inmediatamente!

Ambos se tensaron al escuchar sus nombres y más aun al sentir el cosmos de Sakura. La rubia no había estado de holgazana desde su llegada al santuario, no señor, ella le había pedido a Kanon que le enseñara como utilizar su cosmos de forma adecuada y al poco tiempo Saga y Seiya se unieron a su entrenamiento aunque el castaño solo le ayudaba cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero había veces en las que se desaparecía y no había forma de encontrarlo. Volviendo al presente, la Sombra de Acuario y el Juez se acercaron rápidamente a la rubia…

- Nos llamó Sakura-sama

- Si Yukiko, quiero que ambos me acompañen, nos tienen hartos a todos con esta tonta discusión. Por el amor de dios es que no ven lo que esa tal Viólate esta logrando, los esta separando cuando ustedes se aman y de eso todos hemos sido testigos – Exclamó exasperada Sakura – Ahora síganme y no admito un no por respuesta

Y con eso dio media vuelta, Yuki y Aiacos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla en silencio. Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos los allí presentes al ver y escuchar la escena.

- Vaya que la señorita Kirsebaer tiene carácter – Murmuró Manakel

- Ciertamente – Contestaron a coro los dos ángeles

- ¿Qué harás, Belcebú?

- ¿Qué haré de que Asmodeo?

- Pues que va a ser, ¿Cómo te acercaras a la señorita Kirse? No es ningún secreto en el infierno que estás prendado de ella. Además tienes competencia – Dijo Asmodeus divertido mientras su compañero lo volteaba a ver bruscamente

- ¿De que rayos hablas?

- Pues he oído un rumor bastante interesante… - Sonrió Asmodeos desatand con ello con ello la guerra por el corazón del Ángel encarnado.

- Espero que haya quedado claro y no vuelvan a pelearse por favor – Pidió Sakura cuando regresaron al coliseo al menos una hora después

- Lo haremos y gracias por todo Sakura-sama

- No hay de que Yuki-chan

- Le prometo que esta vez no defraudaré a mi Yuki

- Eso espero Aiacos

Los entraron de nuevo al Coliseo pero la hacerlo se quedaron de piedra mientras observaban el centro del coliseo, el resto de dorados, sombras, ángeles y agregados miraban con preocupación la pelea al menos algunos otros animaban y hacían apuestas.

- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? – Pregunta Sakura asombrada mirando a Belcebú y Kanon peleando

- Peleando – Contestaron a coro los demás

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella preocupada por Kanon

- Según lo que entendemos, Belcebú es tu prometido

- ¡¿QUÉ COSA? – Gritaron a coro Sakura, Yuki y Aiacos asombrados

- Yo puedo responder a eso – Asmodeo se acercó y todos pararon oreja para saber el chisme completo – Vera, cuando usted era niña o bueno cuando era la señorita Kirsebaer y su madre se quedaron un tiempo en el Infierno con mi señor Lucifer, Belcebú quedo prendado de usted y le pidió al señor Lucifer que le diera su mano en matrimonio y el aceptó por que le beneficiaba pero la señora Katia no estaba de acuerdo, tuvieron una fuerte discusión que hizo que la señora se fuera con usted y no supimos nada hasta algunos años siglos más tarde, pero el compromiso aunque no ha sido oficial ante las leyes divinas lo ha sido para Belcebú y mi señor.

Sakura abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo contra eso pero de pronto el poderoso cosmos del ángel infernal la distrajo por completa igual que al resto. Vieron como Belcebú alzaba su cosmos y en sus manos sostenía su mejor técnica a punto de lanzarla sobre Kanon que tenía una profunda herida en el costado y por la forma de su brazo el hombro dislocado mientras se mantenía ligeramente agachado debido al dolor. Sakura sintió un vacío en su estomago al ver la escena, su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo antes de volver a latir rápidamente, Belcebú lanzó su _**Garūda Heru Uingu**_ directo hacía Kanon a gran velocidad, este había perdido suficiente sangre como para ver borroso y sentirse débil ya que a pesar de a ver pasado ya un año y meses de su regreso el no había recuperado todo su poder y habilidades que tenía en antaño.

- ¡KANON!

- ¡Sakura espera!

Dakarai trató de detener a Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba hacer pero fue tarde. En un segundo la rubia había desaparecido y luego aparecido delante de Kanon enfrentando el ataque de Belcebú ante la incrédula mirada de todos. Belcebú no pudo detener la técnica que estaba a punto de impactar contra Sakura pero esta dio la vuelta y se abrazo a Kanon mientras su cuerpo brillaba y unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas como la nieve salieron de su espalda envolviendo a ambos con ellas hasta formar un capullo. El ataque chocó contra el capullo explotando y provocando una cortina de humo que cubrió el área. Kanon parpadeó con sorpresa mientras miraba a la chica frente a él, ella tan solo lo miró con ternura y cariño.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta ella preocupada

- Cansado pero bien, ¿Cómo has hecho esto? – Ella le miro confundida y entonces se dio cuenta donde estaban, sorprendida toco una de las plumas y sintió cosquillas

- No se como hice esto – Murmura asombrada

- Sakura ¿Me oyes? – Se escuchó de pronto una voz tras las alas

- ¿Rai-kun?

- ¿Se encuentran bien los dos? – Esta vez fue la voz de Saori

- Si princesa, estamos bien – Respondió Kanon

- ¿Bien?... ¡Pero si estas herido! – Gritó Sakura alarmada mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre – Rai-kun ¿Cómo hago para salir de esto?

- Solo concéntrate, dentro de tu mente encontraras la forma de volver a la normalidad.

- Entonces ¿Esta es tu verdadera apariencia, Kirsebaer?

Ante la pregunta de Kanon ella le miro y entonces tomo un mechón de su cabello el cual ya no era rubio sino plata.

- Saliendo de esto recuérdame buscar la pintura que se supone Deuteros guardó en Géminis

- Claro

Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró, el cosmos de ella se activó rodeándola y por ende a Kanon también, una sensación dulce y pacifica lleno por completo el Coliseo y todos pudieron sentir aquel poderoso cosmos que les hizo sentir tanta paz en sus almas. El capullo de plumas – como lo hizo en antaño – explotó en miles de plumas que caían alrededor de la pareja y que al tocar al suelo desaparecían, todo el mundo se quedo asombrado mirando a Sakura o mejor dicho a Kirsebaer el Ángel de la Benevolencia en todo su esplendor, largos cabellos como hilos de plata, piel pálida como el marfil, ojos brillantes del color de la sangre y su cuerpo envuelto por una hermosa túnica blanca como la nieve. Aquella imagen dejo maravillados a todos sobre todo a los tres ángeles al servicio de Gabriel. Sakura regresó a la normalidad mientras se desvanecía siendo sujetada a penas por Kanon con su brazo bueno, el despertar su alma angelical fue demasiado para su frágil cuerpo mortal.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 05 Part 2**_

Y cinco nuevos personajes se unen a la fiesta, como si no hubiera suficientes locos ya en el Santuario. Como habrán visto un trío amoroso ha iniciado aunque en realidad Sakura no sienta nada por Belcebú este insistirá con ella pero Kanon no le dejara las cosas fáciles al ángel caído. Desde este punto la cosa se complica por que la acción comenzará en el siguiente capitulo, por cierto el 30 subire un omake a parte por el cumple de los gemelos así que espero que se den una pasada por él. Sin más que decir me retiro.

**1. – **Cuando hablo de Legolas me refiero al del señor de los anillos, Eabroni de Sheratan es su hijo y de una lemuriana que curiosamente es media hermana de Shion aunque murió hace mucho tiempo (y con eso me refiero a la hermana de Shion).

**2. – **Castor y Polux son conocidos como los Dioscuros, uno hijo de Zeus y otro de un mortal que no recuerdo ahora su nombre, pero se decían que eran inseparables y cuando murieron Zeus los convirtió en la constelación de Géminis. Aquí al igual que en el fic de Misao CG las armaduras poseen conciencia, la Armadura de Géminis reconoció a Kirse en el cuerpo de Sakura por eso cuando la sitió triste quiso alegrarla.

**3. – **Preciosa en Árabe

**4. –** Cadena de Luz

**5. –** Significa Hijo de la Luna

* * *

**Nombre.- **Dakarai (Daka)

**Fecha e Nacimiento.-** 21 de julio

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Cáncer

**Sexo.- **Masculino

**Edad.-** 25 años

**Color de Ojos.-** ámbar

**Color de Piel.-** aperlada

**Color de Cabellos.-** Rubio con reflejos rojizos

**Nacionalidad.-** Alemana

**Lugar de Nacimiento.-** Munich, Alemania

**Lugar de Entrenamiento.- **Monte Carlo, Mónaco

**Rango.- **Caballero Dorado

**Titulo.- **Tegmine za Kyansa no Dakarai, Kage no Kyansa

**Armadura.-** Tegmine de Cáncer

**Descripción Física**

Su cabello es muy corto y despuntado rubio que con el sol se pueden apreciar reflejos rojos, sus ojos ámbar son casi felinos, cuerpo atlético y bastante apetecible, muy atractivo que saca suspiros a donde va. Siempre tiene una mirada tranquila y casi se podría decir que fría y vacía pero eso le da el atractivo y cuando sonríe lo es aun más. Cuando no porta la armadura viste ropa de civil, una mezcla de casual y elegante.

**Descripción Psicológica **

A raíz de la muerte de toda su familia vista por el a la tierna edad de cinco años vago por las calles, robando para subsistir. Su historia era algo parecida a la del santo de Cáncer: Manigoldo, sin embargo la única diferencia es que el no tuvo quien lo sacara de las calles, fue la propia armadura quien lo busco y el se entreno así mismo para ganarla luego de que la diosa del destino le explicara la situación. Encerró todas sus emociones en lo mas recóndito de su mente y solo usa la fría indiferencia para pelear lo cual lo vuelve un asesino peligroso, la única persona que logra sacarle emociones es Sakura que junto con Noriko es uno de los dos guardianes de la joven hibrida. Y también los niños pequeños. Guarda una gran fortuna heredada de sus fallecidos padres y parte de esa la usa para ayudar a niños en las calles creando albergues o patrocinando algunos que ya están. Ve en Sakura a su hermana menor muerta por eso la protege mucho, además de que es viejo amigo de Deimos uno de los medios hermanos de Sakura y le prometió cuidarla siempre.

**

* * *

**

**Nombre.- **Dan

**Fecha e Nacimiento.- **10 de Octubre

**Signo Zodiacal.-** Libra

**Sexo.-** Masculino

**Edad.-** 27 años

**Color de Ojos.-** grises

**Color de Piel.-** morena

**Color de Cabellos.-** Negro

**Nacionalidad.-** Egipcia

**Lugar de Nacimiento.-** Dakahlia, Bajo Egipto

**Lugar de Entrenamiento.- **Riyad, Arabia Saudita

**Rango.-** Caballero Dorado

**Titulo.- **Blachium za Raibura no Dan, Kage no Raibura

**Armadura.-** Brachium de Libra

**Descripción Física**

Sus cabellos negros le llegan a los hombros y siempre los tiene en una coleta baja, ojos grises coquetos y alegres, un cuerpo tonificado y de infarto. En todo su brazo derecho esta tatuado un chacal negro con los ojos rojos al igual que las garras, parte del chacal también esta en su espalda. Cuando no viste su armadura entonces usa la ropa de entrenamiento aunque cuando sale su vestimenta de civil es una mezcla de informal-casual.

**Descripción Psicológica **

Es coqueto, alegre, se hace el gracioso para llamar la atención de las chicas, caballeroso y le encanta coquetear con las chicas, a menos de que estuviera de novio entonces le seria fiel a la chica en cuestión. Proviene de una muy importante familia egipcia, descendiente directo del Faraón Ramses II y es el segundo hermano de 7. Tuvo una vida de riquezas y lujos pero el creció siendo amable y caritativo, los lujos nunca le importaron.


	6. Crónica I Segundas oportunidades

_**DISCLAIMER.- **__Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- No olvidar leer notas al final, es muy importante.**

* * *

_**Crónica I**_

_**Segundas oportunidades que da el Destino**_

_**Tokio, Japón**_

_**1 Mes después de la batalla con Artemisa & Apolo**_

Era un día esplendoroso en la ciudad de Tokio, un día tranquilo o lo más que puede estar una ciudad tan activa como esta. Sin embargo había personas que no disfrutaban ese día mucho que digamos, en distintos sectores de la ciudad hay personas que sentían que su vida tal como la llevaban no era correcta, no se sentían plenos. En el muelle de la ciudad, en uno de los departamentos que allí están construidos un chico de tez aperlada, cabellos castaños chocolate y ojos igual color, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta roja con muñequeras y vendas del mismo color observa distraídamente por la ventana de su habitación con sus ojos perdidos en el mar.

Desde hace un mes que se sentía distinto, muy raro, como si algo le faltara. Su hermana mayor dice que tal vez se debía al accidente que había tenido hace poco más de un mes en el que había perdido su memoria excepto los recuerdos que tenía de su hermana, lo cual le pareció muy raro pero no discutió al ver lo angustiada que se ponía Seika cuando el hablaba de ello. ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?... Seiya como se llamaba ese joven no era el único con esas preguntas, en la misma ciudad en una casa cerca de la Torre de Tokio dos hermanos tan distintos entre sí no solo en apariencia sino también en personalidad pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales poseían las mismas dudas y en Siberia y en China un rubio y un pelinegro respectivamente pasaban por la misma situación.

Pero las cosas cambiarían, el destino había decidido interferir con la voluntad de los dioses y lo digo literalmente.

_**Monte Olimpo**_

_**Sala de reuniones de los 12 Olímpicos**_

En este lugar no están solo los dioses que conforman los 12 Olímpicos sino también el resto de los dioses tanto aquellos que no han reencarnado como ya lo hicieron. Desde hace al menos dos semanas habían estado discutiendo lo sucedido entre los Santos de Atenea contra Hades, Apolo y Artemisa. La joven diosa reencarnada estaba muy silenciosa sentada en su lugar en la mesa de los 12 mientras sus parientes discutían entre si, había unos dioses que sorprendentemente estaban del lado de Atenea pero otros – en su mayoría – deseaban un castigo tanto para la propia Atenea como para los Santos Divinos que yacían en el mundo mortal sin recuerdos de sus vidas como Santos.

- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh?

Saori levantó la mirada de sus manos y miró quien le había hablado. Sentada a su lado se encuentra un apuesto joven poco mayor que ella, de piel blanca, pelo negro y corto, sus ojos son café con puntos dorados, se mantiene en buena condición física sin pasar a ser muy musculoso. Era su hermano Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses encarnado en el cuerpo humano de Iván Fon Svyatoslav.

- Ah Hermes, si estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te vez triste y muy cansada. Parece que no has dormido mucho últimamente. – Le dijo un poco preocupado, Saori solo suspiró mientras se tallaba el rostro

- La verdad tienes razón, no he podido dormir este último mes

- ¿Puedo saber la razón?

- Pues… - Saori se quedó callada debatiéndose entre decirle o no, al final soltó otro suspiro – Son los chicos, ya sabes mis caballeros de bronce, me han estado llamando tan insistentemente todo el mes, aunque no son ellos, son sus subconscientes y estoy muy preocupada. Quiero que tengan la vida que jamás tuvieron por mi culpa pero siento que no son felices, y eso me desespera.

Saori bajo la cabeza tratando de contener las lágrimas. Podrá ser una Diosa pero siempre se había sentido una inútil, Seiya y los otros siempre arriesgaban su vida por ella y cuando ella trataba de hacerlo terminaba por lastimarlos a ellos, por hacer que ellos intervinieran. Hizo una mueca mientras recordaba sus peleas con Abel, Lucifer, Poseidón, Hades y Artemisa, ¿Tan inútil era?... Iván miro a su hermana con cierta preocupación, se veía tan diferente a la diosa que él conocía pero recordó entonces que ella esta atrapada en un cuerpo mortal, miró al resto de los dioses que seguían discutiendo con insistencia.

- Athena – La llamó el pelinegro haciendo que ella levantara la mirada – Tranquila, pronto todo se solucionara

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunta Saori con el ceño fruncido, pero Iván solo le sonrió enigmáticamente justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran bruscamente interrumpiendo la discusión

Todas las miradas se posaron en la entrada, en medio de las puertas abiertas se encuentra un apuesto hombre joven, porta una larga cabellera de semi-rizos y bucles rubios, los cuales lleva atada en un trenza que logra llegar hasta las mediaciones de sus pantorrillas; lleva un pendiente celeste en forma de lagrima en su oreja izquierda. De profundos ojos verde esmeralda uno de los cuales esta cubierto por parte de su rubio cabello. Su cuerpo esta cubierto por una capa blanca que lo cubre por completo. Lo único visible – y lo único que dice que lleva armadura a parte del sonido metálico de sus pasos – es la parte superior, aquello que funge su función como casco, sin embargo no es tal cosa ya que consta de un simple listón dorado hecho del mismo material que las armaduras que cubre su frente y termina en muchos listones mas que compiten con el largo de su trenza.

- ¿Quién eres y como te atreves a interrumpir en una reunión como esta? – Espetó Zeus molesto debido a la jaqueca que empezaba a sentir debido a las discusiones de ese día

- Siento la interrupción señor Zeus, sin embargo vengo a escoltar a mi señora

- ¿Tu señora?... ¿Y quien es tu señora?

El caballero recién llegado ignoró la forma tan agresiva con que el Dios de la Guerra se dirigió hacia su persona, el simplemente sonrió con cierta diversión y extendió su mano hacia un lado. Al instante una pálida y delicada mano se poso sobre la palma abierta de él, seguidamente una figura obviamente femenina apareció, una cascada de cabellos celeste y plata cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, hermosos y profundos ojos como oro fundido, su esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo envuelto por una túnica griega de color blanco llena de joyas y en su mano libre se erguía un cetro plateado en cuya punta descansaba la figura de un hermoso Ángel.

- Yo soy su señora – La dulce voz de la deidad paralizó a todos por un momento – Es un gusto verles de nuevo

- ¡Ananké! – Dijeron algunos con sorpresa

- ¡Madre! – Gritaron a coro las Moiras con sorpresa

Era bien sabido por todos que Ananké, Diosa del Destino no salía de su templo a menos que la ocasión así lo necesitara. La diosa de cabellos celestes y plateados se soltó de su acompañante y se acercó hacia Saori con el hombre detrás de ella como su sombra. Ananké se arrodillo a lado de la silla de Athena y tomo su mano mientras le sonreía levemente.

- No te preocupes Athena, he venido para ayudarte

- ¿Ayudarme? – Se sorprendió Saori – ¿Cómo?

- En estos momentos mis guerreros han ido por las almas de todos tus santos que perecieron en batalla.

- ¿Se puede saber que estas planeando Ananké? – Quiso saber Hera mirando a la titánide.

- Cumplir con mis designios Hera – Le contestó tranquilamente Ananké mientras se levantaba y la miraba sin inmutarse – Los hilos de la vida de los Santos de Athena aun no pueden ser cortados, no ha llegado su momento.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Fue el grito de todos los dioses sobre todo de Athena mientras Iván sonreía divertido, parecía que el sabía algo que los demás no.

- Tal como lo oyen – Esta vez fue la voz del hombre rubio quien llamo la atención – Los Santos de Athena aun tienen una misión que cumplir y por supuesto una recompensa que recibir por todo lo que han hecho.

- Esto ha estado decidido desde la primera guerra santa – Ananké camino un poco y dejó de mirar a sus parientes – Esto es inevitable, sobre todo por lo que sucedió en la última guerra santa donde Athena eligió a la mortal Sasha como su reencarnación.

De pronto varias presencias poderosas se sintieron y 12 personas aparecieron trayendo consigo 14 pequeñas esferas lumínicas de color dorado en sus manos, Ananké extendió su mano y las esferas salieron flotando hasta rodear por completo a la diosa.

- ¿Son todas las almas, Dakarai?

El de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos dorados que portaba una armadura parecida a la dorada de cáncer dio unos pasos hacia delante.

- Solo las de los Santos de Oro y el antiguo patriarca, la de los santos de plata no hemos podido encontrarlas ya que el Inframundo esta destruido por completo. Solo hemos visto las almas de los Espectros.

Hades dio un respingo al escuchar aquello. El aun estaba muy débil como para poder reconstruir su reino, si bien su cuerpo inmortal fue destruido su alma afortunadamente esta a salvo, de modo que pudo obtener otro cuerpo divino.

- Ya veo – Ananké se quedo pensativa mirando las esferas, entonces detecto algo en una de ellas y frunció el ceño – Athena

- ¿Si? – Preguntó esta curiosa

- ¿Sabes que le paso al alma de este caballero? Está algo rara.

- No se de que caballero me hablas, la verdad no estoy segura que paso con todos ellos.

- Su nombre es Kanon – Dijo Ananké

Esta vez fue el turno de Julián/Poseidón de dar un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo general marino.

- Su cuerpo se incinero – Contestó el chico rubio que vino con ella

- ¿Se incinero?... ¿A que te refieres Azriel?

- Kanon de Géminis peleó contra el espectro de Wyver Radamanthys, pero cuando las armaduras de oro se dirigieron hacia el muro de los lamentos Kanon dejo ir la Armadura de Géminis y peleo sin ella contra Radamanthys, al final uso una técnica que hizo que el cuerpo de ambos explotara en millones de galaxias.

Ananké asintió y siguió pensativa observando las esferas que eran las almas de los 13 caballeros dorados y el patriarca. Entonces giró hacia Athena

- Regresa en tres días y tus caballeros de oro y plata regresaran a la vida. – Entonces miro a Hades, Poseidón y Artemisa – Lo mismo ocurrirá con los Espectros, los Generales y los Ángeles. Zeus reconstruye el Inframundo para que mis Sombras Doradas encuentren las almas faltantes.

Zeus no tuvo más remedio que acceder y otros dioses tuvieron que morderse la lengua. Cuando el destino dictaminaba algo no había forma de contradecirla o evitar que sucediera. Y todos ellos estaban obligados a sus designios incluso la propia Ananké.

- Vámonos entonces

Ananké desapareció junto con las 14 esferas, seguida inmediatamente después por Azriel y el resto de las Sombras Doradas que formaban parte de su ejército. Saori volteó a ver a Iván que era el único que se mantenía tranquilo.

- Tú lo sabías.

- Se muchas cosas hermanita, especifica cual.

- Lo que acaba de ocurrir, tú sabías que Ananké vendría.

- Puede que si o puede que no – Le dijo divertido antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa

* * *

_**Tokio, Japón**_

_**3 Días después**_

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a dividir?

Fue la pregunta de un hombre joven de 24 años, de abundante y larga cabellera roja, la cual lleva atada en una cola baja al nivel de la base de su cuello. Pero el contraste más peculiar de sus facciones será el par de ojos turquesa que acentúan las facciones de su rostro ocultos tras los nítidos cristales de unos sencillos lentes.

- Azriel me dio las instrucciones, Carel

Declaró una chica de cabello café oscuro casi raya en lo negro y en las sombras se puede hacer pasar por ese color lo llevo largo y suelto sin embargo tiene dos mechones largos uno a cada lado de su rostro, los cuales mantiene atados en trenzas llevadas hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza donde ambos se juntan lisos y caen libremente por su espalda, hasta llegar a sus caderas.

- ¿Y bien, Karriett? – En esta ocasión fue otra chica quien preguntó, sus cabellos castaños son rizados sujetados en una cola alta que llega hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos ocultos son de un hipnotizante ámbar.

- Bueno Hanniett, tú y yo iremos por Andrómeda y Fénix. Carel tu iras por Pegaso, su casa esta en el puerto aquí esta la dirección de su casa – Le pasó al chico un papel – Nos veremos aquí en una hora con los Santos Divinos.

- ¿Qué harán Solter y Belmiro? – Pregunta Carel curioso – Deberían de ayudarnos ¿No?

- Ellos fueron por Dragón y Cisne

- ¿Y que hay de Dakarai, Selene, Yuki, Ariane, Noriko, Dan y Eabroni? – Quiso saber Hanniett

- Los primeros cinco se encuentran en le Inframundo tratando de recuperar las almas de los santos de Athena restantes, Eabroni esta reparando las armaduras de los mismos.

Las dos Sombras Doradas agradecieron no ser sus compañeros por que seguro buscar más de 40 almas y reparar la misma cantidad de armaduras debía ser un trabajo pesado. De ese modo el grupo se separó así que empecemos por el líder de los Santos de Bronce…

_**Misión de Carel**_

_**Bahía de Tokio**_

- Supongo que esta es – Murmura Carel mientras observa una pequeña y modesta casa o más bien un complejo de departamentos.

Carel subió y busco el número del departamento hasta que lo halló, tocó el timbre y espero pacientemente a que le abrieran mientras observaba distraído el mar que desde su posición se podía ver fácilmente. Un ruido detrás de él le alertó.

- ¿Si? – Pregunta una joven de 17 años, cabello castaño rojizo atado en una coleta y ojos castaños chocolate, viste un sencillo vestido beige que le llega a las rodillas y es de manga corta ajustado a su figura en conjunto con unas zapatillas.

- Buenas Tardes señorita, ¿Aquí vive Seiya, Santo Divino de Pegaso?

La chica se tensó al escuchar aquello y eso no paso desapercibido por Carel.

- Lo siento pero no se de quien este hablando, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer – La chica trató de cerrar la puerta pero Carel puso el pie impidiendo que eso sucediera.

- Yo creo que si, ¿Por qué tratas de ocultar a Pegaso?

- No se de que habla señor.

- Seika ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta un chico detrás de ella haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo – Seika ¿Estas bien?

- Si hermano tranquilo, el señor ya se va

- ¿Tu eres Seiya, cierto?

- Si, soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Carel y traigo un mensaje para ti. ¿Podemos pasar? No creo propio que hablemos en el pasillo

Seiya frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera ya que no le daba muy buena espina pero unas palabras atrajeron su atención completa.

- El mensaje es de parte de Athena

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza al escuchar aquel nombre mientras su corazón daba un vuelco. Seika se alarmó ante aquello y estaba a punto de sacar a ese hombre de la casa cuando Seiya se hizo a un lado arrastrándola con el permitiendo el avance del pelirrojo. Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña sala del departamento.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

Carel sonrió mientras levantaba su mano y de pronto ante la mirada asombrada de ambos hermanos una hermosa caja plateada con la figura de un caballo en uno de sus costados apareció sorpresivamente en medio de la sala.

- He venido a regresarte tu armadura, Seiya Caballero Divino de Pegaso al servicio de Athena Diosa Griega de la Sabiduría

Y con esas palabras la caja se abrió revelando una hermosa armadura plateada con toques dorados y azules la cual brilló soltando un rayo que dio de lleno hacia Seiya. Este se tomó la cabeza mientras los recuerdos perdidos eran liberados del sello de Apolo. Seika sujeto a Seiya llamándolo preocupada pero el estaba inmerso en aquellos recuerdos: La separación de Seika y él cuando eran niños, su estadía en la Mansión Kido, su entrenamiento en el Santuario, el Torneo Galáctico, la pelea con los caballeros negros, el ataque de los caballeros de plata, la revelación de que Saori era Athena, el secuestro de Saori, su encuentro con Aioria, la batalla de las doce casas, el enfrentamiento con Eris y Abel, la batalla de Asgard contra Hilda, el enfrentamiento contra Dolbar, la batalla de Poseidón, contra Lucifer, la guerra santa contra Hades y finalmente el enfrentamiento contra Artemisa y Apolo. Fueron tantos recuerdos y a una gran velocidad que Seiya terminó inconsciente. En su mente cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en un espacio negro pero no estaba solo, cuatro personas más estaban con él.

- ¡Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki! – Gritó sorprendido pero contento de verles

- ¡Seiya! – Dijeron los cuatro con las mismas sensaciones que él

- ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

- No lo sabemos, Seiya – Respondió Shun – Aparecimos aquí simplemente, lo único que recuerdo es un chico y una chica que vinieron de visita a la casa donde vivo con mi hermano

- Que extraño, un chico también vino a verme a Siberia

- Y a mi Rozan, traía mi armadura

- Lo mismo ocurrió conmigo pero ¿Alguien recuerda lo que sucedió antes de eso?... y ¿Dónde esta Saori?

- ¿No lo sabes tu? – Preguntó Hyoga sorprendido – Por que lo último que recuerdo es a ver peleado contra Odisseus, luego una fuerte luz y todo lo demás es borroso

- Igual yo

- Y yo

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

- _Tal vez yo puedo responder a sus dudas_

Una fuerte luz apareció de improviso en el lugar y cuando los chicos de bronce pudieron ver se toparon con la grácil figura de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plata y celeste entrelazados creando un color único. Con ella estaban las dos chicas y los tres chicos que habían ido por ellos a regresarles no solo sus recuerdos sino también sus armaduras, frente a ellos estaban Ananké y cinco de las 13 Sombras Doradas o mejor conocidos como los Hijos del Destino.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Monte Olimpo**_

_**Templo del Destino**_

Ese día el templo estaba muy concurrido por los dioses y por que no decirlo también por cinco caballeros que se supone no debían recordar nada. Cuando los cinco Caballeros Divinos de Bronce aparecieron en el Olimpo en compañía de Iván que había ido a recogerles, Saori se lanzó prácticamente sobre ellos, llorando, pidiéndoles perdón, olvidando que era una diosa. Algunos vieron la escena con ternura, otros con molestias y los últimos con indignación pero Saori hizo oídos sordos de sus murmullos y se concentro en aquellas cinco personas que son sus amigos pese a la forma tan mezquina en que se comportó con ellos cuando eran niños, cinco personas que sacrificaron muchas cosas para salvarla a ella y a la humanidad, los pobres tardaron al menos media hora en calmar a la casi histérica Diosa.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó Seiya mientras acariciaba tiernamente los cabellos de Saori

- Si, gracias chicos y lamento la escena

- Descuida Saori lo importante ahora es que todo ya se ha solucionado – Le dijo Shun con una sonrisa mientras le tendía a Saori otro pañuelo

- Y bien ¿Para que se supone que fuimos traídos aquí?

- ¡Hermano! – Le regañó Shun mientras Ikki solo se cruzaba de brazos

- Veo que eres impaciente Fénix

Las puertas de la habitación frente a la cual estaban reunidos fueron abiertas y por ellas entró Azriel sonriendo divertido a los presentes. Los cinco de bronce se tensaron al sentir la peculiar energía que provenía de ese hombre, el no era alguien común. Saori rápidamente llamó la atención de sus santos para evitar un enfrentamiento.

- El es Azriel el Patriarca de los caballeros al servicio de Ananké

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos – Azriel hizo una leve reverencia ante los cinco sin quitar su sonrisa – He escuchado mucho de ustedes, los Caballeros que se han enfrentado a los dioses y han sobrevivido y encima poseer una armadura divina. Realmente impresionante.

- Querido deja de incomodarlos – Rió Ananké saliendo de la habitación detrás de Azriel el cual solo se encogió de hombros

- Mis disculpas

- Athena el proceso a terminado, por favor acompáñame – Entonces miró al resto de los dioses presentes – Todos pueden hacerlo

Cuando todo el grupo entro en la habitación vieron catorce cómodas camas en las cuales descansaban 14 hombres jóvenes que iban desde los 20 a los 30 años y a los pies de 12 de las 14 camas se hallan12 cajas doradas que soltaban leves resplandores.

- ¡Maestro Camus!

- ¡Shacka!

- ¡Afrodita!

- ¡Aioria!

- ¡Maestro Dohko!

Fue el grito de los cinco de bronce mientras corrían rápidamente hacia los dorados, estaban todos: Mu, Aldebarán, Saga y Kanon, Death Mask, Aioria, Shacka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus, Afrodita y Shion. Saori les siguió y checo rápidamente a todos con su cosmos, sorprendentemente estaban vivos e ilesos, incluso Kanon.

- Fue difícil, tuve que reconstruir el cuerpo de más de uno sobre todo el de Kanon. Aunque tengo que advertirte algo Athena.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Saori parada a lado de la cama de Aioros

- Ni uno de ellos podrá usar su cosmos al menos durante dos meses y estarán débiles por lo mismo necesitaran terapia muscular. Por otro lado el más delicado de ellos es Kanon, su cuerpo fue reconstruido totalmente a diferencia de los demás que solo tuve que reconstruir parcialmente, por lo mismo sus pulmones y órganos internos aun no están del todo sanos pero sanaran en al menos cinco meses. Y hay algo más, su cerebro se ha visto afectado.

- ¿Su cerebro?... ¿A que te refieres?

- Kanon tiene perdida de memoria, no recuerda nada excepto a Saga y a Shion. Como su hermano y padre adoptivo respectivamente. Lamentablemente no he podido hacer nada incluso le pedí ayuda a Mnemosine pero ni así hemos podido hacer que recuerde algo, es como si hubiera algo en su cuerpo que evita que funcione el agua del río de la memoria.

Eso dejo de piedra a todos sobre todo a Athena y a Poseidón.

- ¿Es permanente? – Pregunta Shiryu preocupado

- No lo es, pero deberán de tener cuidado con lo que le digan. Cualquier cosa podrá despertar sus recuerdos dormidos pero podría ser doloroso, no solo por el esfuerzo sino por los mismos recuerdos que según se no son muy placenteros para él.

- Muchas gracias Ananké

- No tienes por que agradecer Athena, sobre todo por que los resucité por una razón y sabes cual es

- Lo entiendo

- Bien por el momento disfruta del tiempo de paz que tendrán hasta que mi designio se cumple, buena suerte caballeros algo me dice que la necesitaran.

* * *

_**Dos**__** semanas después**_

_**Mansión Kido, Japón**_

- Sinceramente aun estoy sorprendida – Exclamó Shaina sentada en la sala de la Mansión Kido

- Tu y todos los demás – Suspiró Marin

Hace dos semanas Athena había aparecido en el Santuario acompañada nada menos que por los Cinco Caballeros Divinos de Bronce, los 13 Caballeros Dorados, los Caballeros de Plata y el Patriarca que murieron en la Guerra Santa. Eso provocó un gran caos en el Santuario – que de por si estaba casi destruido y aun con la forma que Artemisa le había dado – y después de mucho pensarlo Saori ordenó que todos fueran a la Mansión Kido donde los aun inconscientes dorados podrían descansar hasta que la reconstrucción del Santuario terminara, los Santos de Plata también estaban incluidos en el paquete pero ellos – que despertaron unas horas después de regresar – se negaron y decidieron ser ellos quienes lideraban la reconstrucción. Saori no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ya que se dio cuenta de que no obtendría más que una negativa. Las amazonas Marin, Shaina, June y el pequeño Kiki acompañaron al grupo a Japón.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán inconscientes? – Preguntó Kiki mientras comía un sándwich, el pelirrojo había estado a lado de Mu desde que lo habían puesto en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión y no se había despegado de él desde entonces, con suerte lograban hacer que comiera algo o descansara.

- Según lo que Ananké dijo cada uno despertara en un tiempo diferente debido al proceso de sanación que aun esta activado en ellos, puede que en horas, días o meses. – Contestó Saori mientras miraba por la ventana con preocupación

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, dos voces se escucharon desde la entrada y parecían discutir a gritos. Sorprendidos todo mundo miró hacia las puertas de la sala que estaban abiertas y por allí vieron entrar a una chica de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos chocolate con un parecido a los de Seiya, detrás de la chica venía Tatsumi al parecer tratando de detenerla. Todos demasiado sorprendidos aun no pudieron reaccionar cuando la castaña se acerco hacia donde Saori estaba y ante la sorpresa de todos le dio una cachetada.

- ¿CÓMO SE HA ATREVIDO? – Le gritó furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos, Saori solo se llevó la mano a la mejilla pero no dijo nada solo observó con tristeza a la chica – ¡¿Por qué lo ha hecho?... ¡El vivía una vida normal sin preocupaciones o que arriesgara su vida!

- ¡Seika! – Gritó Seiya saliendo del shock y acercándose a ambas tomo a su hermana del brazo alejándola de Saori – ¿Qué rayos te pasa?... ¿Por qué la has golpeado?... Ella no ha hecho nada

- ¿Nada? – Seika miro a su hermano con molestia y sorpresa – Pero si te ha arrastrado de nuevo a esto, teníamos la vida normal que siempre debimos de tener si no te hubieran alejado de mi lado o del orfanato. Ella te arrastró de nuevo a esto.

- No lo hizo, yo regrese por mi propio deseo – Le dijo con molestia antes de tomarla del brazo y sacarla de allí – Vamos a discutir esto en privado, lo siento chicos

Ambos hermanos salieron y se fueron hacia el despacho de Saori para poder discutir las cosas a solas. Los demás miraron a Saori pero ella seguía parada con la mirada perdida en el suelo y su mano en su mejilla, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decirle algo ella salió del lugar. Todos se miraron entre si.

- ¿Quién era ella? – Preguntó Shiryu sentado en el sofá con Sunrei a su lado, había decidido acompañar a Shiryu en cuanto le dijeron que el maestro Dohko había sido revivido.

- Es la hermana de Seiya, Seika – Contestó Marin con preocupación

- ¿EN SERIO? – Dijeron con sorpresa el resto de los santos, ambas amazonas asintieron

- ¿Por qué golpeó a la princesa?

- Supongo que tenían cuentas pendientes June

El sonido de una puerta azotada llamó la atención de todos, al asomarse por la puerta de la sala vieron a Seika caminar por el pasillo que llevaba al estudio de Saori, paso a su lado sin decirles nada dirigiéndose hasta la salida azotando con fuerza la puerta de enfrente. Al mirar de nuevo al pasillo vieron a Seiya acercándose, por su cara al parecer la conversación con su hermana no salió muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Dónde esta Saori? – Pregunta Seiya al no ver a la chica entre ellos

- Salió poco después de que salieran ustedes. No sabemos a donde fue – Contestó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros, ninguno tuvo el valor para preguntarle a Seiya como estuvo la plática, a leguas se notaba ya que Seika salió llorando.

- Seguramente esta en la habitación de Aioros, últimamente siempre se va allí cuando quiere pensar

Pegaso dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de subir pero se quedo parado donde estaba mirando con asombro las escaleras, los demás miraron desconcertados al castaño hasta que miraron donde él y se quedaron boquiabiertos, parado a mitad de las escaleras estaba nada menos que…

- ¡Maestro Camus! – Gritó Hyoga sorprendido y aliviado a partes iguales mientras se acercaba rápidamente ya que el pobre Acuariano se notaba muy confundido

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y muy adolorido, respiro profundamente pero eso le dolió un poco al menos la primera bocanada pero con la segunda y tercera el dolor fue disminuyendo. Concentró sus sentidos para tratar de saber donde estaba pero lo único que escuchó fueron unos sollozos de alguien… de una mujer. Trató de abrir sus ojos pero los sintió pesados, trató de nuevo y esta vez logró hacerlo, se quedó mirando el techo blanco de la habitación de donde estaba, hizo una mueca mientras giró la cabeza para observar donde estaba exactamente pero no reconoció el lugar aunque si vio la fuente de los sollozos. Sentada en un sofá grande de una plaza que estaba en la habitación se encuentra una adolescente de unos 16 años de largos cabellos lila tirando a morado vestida con un sencillo vestido de color verde manzana. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella, tenía la boca seca, tragó saliva y lo volvió a intentar, esta vez si lo logró.

- ¿Por… qué…lloras?

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, levantó la mirada dejando ver su hermoso rostro pálido y lleno de lágrimas, así como un par de ojos verdes azulados preciosos de una mezcla entre jade y zafiro. La chica se levantó del sillón y se secó las lágrimas mientras se acercaba a la cama hincándose a lado de esta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó ella preocupada

- Ado…lo…rido y se… dien…to

- Te traeré agua, en un momento regreso Aioros

Saori se levantó y salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la cocina cuando vio que Seiya salió de la sala al escuchar que bajaba.

- Saori – Le llamó Pegaso mientras se acercaba a ella, esta desvió la mirada pues no quería que él viera sus ojos rojos pero fue tarde, Seiya tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Lo siento tanto

- Ella tiene razón Seiya, ha sido culpa mía

- Por supuesto que no, pude a ver dejado todo hace tiempo pero no lo hice

- Pero…

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta la escena era vista por varias personas más, todos se habían preguntado por que Seiya se había levantado tan abruptamente y al asomarse por la puerta de la sala vieron la razón de ello. Camus – que ya estaba puesto al tanto de casi todo – observó con una ceja enarcada la escena entre Athena y Pegaso, dándose cuenta también que nadie parecía sorprendido por el trato tan intimo que había entre ellos.

- ¿Cuándo creen que nos den la noticia? – Preguntó de pronto Hyoga en voz baja

- Uno de estos días, después de todo llevan años guardándolo

- Si y no muy bien – Dijo Ikki burlonamente mientras regresaba a la sala con los demás siguiéndole – Es decir hasta un ciego se daría cuenta

- Nii-san no digas esas cosas, yo me preocuparía más si Zeus llega a darse cuenta

- Pues sería muy tonto de su parte no darse cuenta – Le dijo Hyoga que parecía tan divertido como Ikki – Es muy obvio

- Si Zeus se entera seguro tendríamos que luchar una nueva guerra santa – Suspiró Shiryu desalentado

- Solo a Seiya se le ocurre fijarse en una diosa – Exclamó Marin exasperada

- El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y de quien menos imaginas – Las miradas se posaron en Shaina con cierta sorpresa pero también entendimiento

- ¿Están tratando de decir que Pegaso esta enamorado de Athena y ella le corresponde? – Preguntó Camus con sorpresa, preocupación y casi horror ante tal pensamiento

- Si – Dijeron todos a coro

- ¿Acaso creía que Seiya luchaba tan arduamente solo por la humanidad? – Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo el ruso-nipón a su maestro

Camus iba a decir algo más pero la entrada de la princesa y de Pegaso le calló. Saori miro aliviada y feliz el hecho de que su caballero dorado de Acuario estuviera despierto, el pelirrojo se levantó e iba hacer una reverencia a su diosa pero ella le detuvo, tomándolo totalmente de sorpresa cuando le dio un caluroso abrazo.

- Camus me alegra tanto que hayas despertado tú también, eso significa que los demás no tardan en hacerlo

- ¿También? – Preguntaron confundidos los demás ante aquello

- Si, Aioros ha despertado también lo que me recuerda que tengo que llevarle agua

- Yo iré por ella

- Gracias Marin

- ¿Aioros esta vivo? – Camus miró con sorpresa a la joven diosa

- Si, los 14 fueron traídos a la vida, los 12 dorados, Kanon y Shion – Contestó Seiya tranquilamente – Tú fuiste el primero en despertar, luego ha sido Aioros, deberíamos de checar a los demás para ver quien será el próximo

Durante las siguientes dos semanas los caballeros fueron despertando uno a uno o hasta dos a la vez cosa que alegraba mucho a los caballeros divinos y a la diosa. Ni uno había sido informado como es que regresaron o por que ya que Saori les había dicho que quería a todos conscientes para no repetir lo mismo tantas veces y ellos lo aceptaron. Lamentablemente las cosas no eran tan pacificas y alegres como aparentaban, la atmosfera de la Mansión Kido se volvía en ocasiones muy tensa y pesada cuando todos estaban reunidos, aun había sentimientos como el odio o el rencor rondando el corazón de los caballeros debido a las guerras santas, debido a la traición sufrida en el santuario.

Athena miraba con dolor como sus caballeros no eran la familia que debió ser, observaba con impotencia como los dorados formaban pequeños grupos por separados o incluso unos se mantenían aislados. Por un lado estaban Shacka, Mu y Aldebarán ellos se mantenían siempre juntos y hablaban raramente con el resto de la orden pero siempre se trataban con respeto. Por otro lado Aioros y Aioria pasaban el mayor tiempo juntos para recuperar el tiempo que les fue arrebatado por la traición de Saga, Aioros había perdonado a Shura y ambos trataban de volver a tener la relación de amistad de antaño aunque Capricornio se sentía muy culpable por lo sucedido y aun no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su amigo, Aioria por otra parte odiaba a Shura y se lo hacia saber cada vez que podía, no le perdonaba ser el asesino de su hermano y regularmente Milo con ayuda de Marin tenían que sujetar al rubio-castaño para evitar que destrozara la casa de Athena en una de esas muestras de enojo.

Del Escorpión Dorado, bueno este se mantenía junto al León Dorado cuando este no estaba con su hermano. Camus había tratado de acercarse a Milo al menos dos veces pero luego de ser rechazado tan bruscamente las dos veces desistió, el también tenía orgullo así que pasaba todo ese tiempo con su joven pupilo, el pobre Cisne había tratado de ayudar a su maestro a arreglar las cosas pero no había modo. Afrodita y Death Mask, para martirio de Saori, ambos no se juntaban con nadie y no hablaban a menos que fuera indispensable, se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo ya sea en el jardín o en la habitación de uno o el otro, lo cual estaba provocando rumores malintencionados en la Mansión pero ellos hacían oídos sordos. Shion y Dohko parecían ser los únicos que no tenían problema con nadie y casi siempre eran los que ponían orden y eran los mediadores en las pláticas/discusiones/peleas de todos. Y finalmente, el único dorado que se mantenía siempre solo y apartado de todos: Saga. Su hermano aun no despertaba y cuando el gemelo mayor lo hizo Saori le informo de inmediato la situación de Kanon, aquello fue un duro golpe para el geminiano y si no se derrumbo fue solo por su fuerza de voluntad y por que estaba frente a Athena y Shion, a quien le pidió disculpas en privado.

Lo feo del asuntó es que June se vio involucrada también en las dispuestas de los dorados, para preocupación de Shun, ya que la amazona de Camaleón reconoció a Milo como el culpable de la muerte de su maestro y casi lo ataca cuando lo vio sino fuera por que Shun y Shiryu lograron sujetarla a tiempo, la chica le grito con tanto odio y dolor que era el asesino de su maestro, que no tenían por que a verlo revivido, obviamente eso fue escuchado por todos que miraban la escena con sorpresa pero Milo, haciendo gala de una frialdad más propia de su ex mejor amigo que de él, simplemente la miro y no movió ni un músculo dejando que se descargara. Aunque claro cuando menciono la rosa roja encontrada en el cadáver de Albiore la cosa se puso fea cuando una discusión entre Milo y Afrodita se mantuvo, Death Mask salto de inmediato a defender a su mejor amigo al mismo tiempo que Camus lo hizo. Si la discusión no llego a más fue por que Saori entro en ese momento y solo basto su presencia para callarlos.

**

* * *

**

**Centro de Tokio**

**Cafetería "Fallen Angels"**

- Estoy desesperada, ya no se que hacer – Murmuró Saori recargándose en la mesa y ocultando su rostro con sus manos – ¿Tienen alguna idea?

Frente a ella se encuentra sentada una hermosa chica un poco más grande que ella, por al menos dos años, cabellos cortos azul eléctrico hasta los hombros, ojos grises, piel bronceada, cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado cubierto por una falda corta con un poco de vuelo blanca con flores de jazmín rosas y una playera rosa tenue sin mangas y cuello alto con el dobladillo dorados. La otra chica más grande que ambas al menos físicamente es de largo cabellos rubios castaños tirando más a miel largos hasta mitad de la espalda pero que lleva amarrados en una trenza que cae por su hombro derecho, ojos violetas, piel pálida, cuerpo con las curvas en los lugares justos y vestida con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una playera de tirantes delgados morado oscuro y encima una blusa lila de manga corta y con los botones abiertos.

- Pues no eres la única – Suspiró la peliazul – Por lo que se los amigos de Julián aunque están mejor que tus amigos, tienen muchos problemas de comunicación

- Los amigos de mi padre tampoco están tan mal – Dijo la ojivioleta – Lo malo son los líos amorosos de algunos

- Ya quisiera yo que mis amigos tengan líos amorosos no que quieran asesinarse en un descuido – Gimió Saori – Les juró que la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo

- No te desanimes Saori, seguro encontraremos alguna forma de ayudar a tus amigos

- ¿Tu crees Umiko?

- Ya lo creo – Sonrió Umiko, novia de Julián Solo, aunque ella no sabe que su novio o su mejor amiga son la reencarnación de un dios, entonces miró a la chica castaña – Ahora que recuerdo, Kirene ¿Tu hija no esta estudiando Psicología?... ¿Por qué no le dices si psicoanaliza a esos chicos? A lo mejor eso es lo que necesitan

- ¿Tu crees? – Kirene enarcó una ceja mirando a Umiko

- No es mala idea, por favor Kirene, estoy desesperada que aceptare cualquier ayuda que pueda darme

- De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer. Ella acaba de terminar el curso de psicología por correo pero aun esta cursando el tercer año en el colegio, no se si puedan dejarla salir.

- ¿Podrías preguntarle?

- Agradece que ella tiene un teléfono que funciona en su escuela sino tendrás que esperar por su respuesta y las lechuzas se tardan más que una llamada

- Ah olvide que tu hija asiste a un Colegio de Magia – Exclamó Umiko bajando un poco la voz

- "_Yo no puedo creer que el tío Hades halla permitido que te casaras con un mago y encima mortal_"– Le dijo Saori vía cosmos mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té para que Umiko no oyera – "_¿Y así quería destruir el mundo con su hija y sus nietos en él?_"

Kirene Anairesis es la menor de las hijas de Hades y Persephone, Señores del Inframundo. Hace 16 años fue mandada al mundo mortal para corregir un poco su conducta rebelde y terminó por enamorase de un mago, casándose con el mismo y teniendo dos hijos. Una niña de 13 años y un niño de 10 años, ambos mitad dioses mitad magos. Kirene tomó su celular y marco el número del celular que le había dado a su hija mayor.

- _/ Hello /_

- Hola Solaris

- / _Madre, es una sorpresa oírte. ¿Ha pasado algo? _/

- Nada malo hija solo que ¿No estas en temporada de exámenes, cierto?

- _/ No, aun no ¿Por qué? /_

- Es que quería pedirte un favor, bueno más bien es tu tía Saori quien necesita el favor

- /_ ¿Paso algo? /_

- Pues…

Durante la siguiente media hora Kirene puso al tanto de lo sucedido con Athena y sus santos, hubo un silencio tras la línea hasta que se escuchó un suspiro mientras Kirene ponía el altavoz para que las tres escucharan.

- / _Lo siento madre pero no creo que yo pueda ayudarles /_

- Ay Aris-chan no me digas eso – Se quejó Saori a punto de un ataque de nervios

- _/ Lo siento tía Saori pero el hecho de que yo no pueda ayudarles no significa que no tendrán ayuda /_

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta curiosa Umiko

- _/ Tengo una amiga, la conocí en mi primer año y ella estaba en séptimo. Cuando salió de Howgarts decidió cursar la carrera de psicología mágica y ella es experta en su área, estoy segura que si la llamó y le pido el favor acepte. /_

- ¿Estas segura, Aris-chan?

- _/ Solo deje que le hable tía y luego me comunico con usted /_

- Te lo agradecería mucho

Saori tarareó alegremente mientras entraba a la Mansión Kido, realmente estaba contenta de que por fin podría obtener ayuda para sus santos, realmente estaba algo cansada de todo el…

¡Crash!

La joven diosa se quedo quieta en medio del pasillo y enfrente de la puerta de la sala donde estaban todos reunidos mirando fijamente la televisión que echaba humo, al sentir la presencia de la diosa todos los santos la miraron, luego a la televisión y de nuevo a la diosa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y entró en la sala.

- No quiero saber absolutamente nada de lo que ha sucedido pero tendrán que trabajar en algo para pagar la televisión. Y no quiero quejas. – Exclamó de inmediato al ver que algunos abrían la boca pero se callaron al escucharla

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunta Saga entrando en ese momento en compañía de Kanon quien después de casi dos meses por fin despertó – Escuchamos que algo se rompió

- Solo ha sido la televisión – Le dijo Saori y entonces miro al gemelo menor alegremente – Kanon, cuanto me alegro que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿No deberías de estar descansando?

- Eh – Kanon miro confundido a Saori y luego miró a su hermano este solo asintió dándole confianza para hablar – Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, es solo que me asuste al escuchar el ruido pensé que algo malo había pasado

- Bueno ya vez que todo está bien, te acompaño arriba para que descanses. Seiya ¿Nos acompañas?

- Seguro

Saori y Seiya se llevaron casi a rastras al pobre gemelo fuera del salón ya que no querían que los demás le dijeran algo o lo hicieran sentir mal. Saga suspiró y dio media vuelta para seguir a esos tres, total no se llevaba bien con nadie por excepto de Dohko y Shion. Había intentado disculparse con Aioros y así limar asperezas pero ha sido muy difícil – sobre todo por que Aioria no deja que el gemelo mayor se le acercara a su hermano –. Esa misma noche durante la cena Saori, los santos divinos, Shion y Dohko trataban de entablar una conversación para amenizar la velada pero debido a la tensión entre los dorados no era de mucha ayuda. En ese momento Tatsumi entró al comedor llamando a la joven diosa

- Disculpe señorita Saori

- ¿Qué sucede, Tatsumi?

- Tiene una llamada, una señorita de nombre Solaris Black

A la diosa se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar el nombre y rápidamente se levanto saliendo de la habitación dejando a los demás totalmente confundidos excepto a Seiya que parecía sorprendido

- No puedo creer que lo haya logrado – Exclamó Pegaso dejando a todos completamente curiosos.

* * *

_**Notas de Autor: Crónica I**_

¿Recuerdan que les hable de las Crónicas de Amores Terrenales?... Bueno, esta es la primera de ella y sabremos como fue que los caballeros de todas las ordene regresaron a la vida. En estas crónicas aparecerán nuevos personajes que saldrán también en AT (Amores Terrenales) con papeles importantes en las historias. Algunos personajes mencionados de estas crónicas pertenecen a Sherrilyn Kenyon puesto algunos personajes de la saga Cazadores Oscuros (Dark Hunter) saldrán en cameos.

Los nuevos personajes son:

**Iván Fon Svyatoslav** es la reencarnación de Hermes, tuvo su debut en mi fic Phantom Memory de Beyblade, le pertenece a **Eliodoto.**

**Ananké** Es la Diosa del Destino Griego, tanto la apariencia como la personalidad pertenecen a mi amiga Ari-chan o como todos la conocen **Lelouch V'BXVII**

**Sombras Doradas:**Creadas por Ari-chan y por mi son también llamados Hijos del Destino, son el equivalente a los caballeros dorados de Atenea pero solo sirven a Ananke, en total son 13, siendo Azriel el Patriarca:

Eabroni de Sheratan, Sombra de Aries

Carel de Elnath, Sombra de Tauro

Kariett & Azriel, de Alhena & Alzir, Sombra de Géminis

Dakarai de Tegmine, Sombra de Cáncer

Noriko de Denebola, Sombra de Leo

Ariane de Coma, Sombra de Virgo

Dan de Brachium, Sombra de Libra

Hanniett de Antares, Sombra de Scorpio

Selene de Askella, Sombra de Sagitario

Solter de Nashira, Sombra de Capricornio

Yuki de Hélix, Sombra de Acuario

Belmiro de Van Maanen, Sombra de Piscis

**Moiras:** Son las destinos que hilan la vida de mortales e inmortales por igual Átropos, Clothos y Laquesis, en estos fics ellas son hijas de Ananké pero como la historia la combino con Dark Hunter, en esa saga de Kenyon ellas son hijas de Temis Diosa de la Justicia y el Dios Atlante Archon, pero en este fic como dije son hijas de Ananké pero siguen siendo medias hermanas de Acheron e hijas de Archon.

**Umiko Mizuno **es un personaje de mi propiedad, la reencarnación de Anfritite (Esposa de Poseidón) y novia de Julián Solo

**Kirene ****Anairesis** es la hija menor de Hades y Persephone, hermana de Anastasia, Diosa del florecimiento. Es la protagonista de mi fic Aventuras de una diosa en Hogwarts, como su nombre lo indica cuenta las aventuras de Kirene en Hogwarts en la época de los Merodeadores. El fic será puesto en línea en marzo del 2011.


	7. Secuestro

DISCLAIMER.-

_Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos sabemos que le pertenece a Kurumada-sensei aunque eso no quiere decir que no desee tener algún par de dorados y bronceados jejeje, Los primeros dos capítulos se encuentran basados así como algunos acontecimientos futuros en __**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Sinwa (Saint Seiya: El lienzo perdido, el mito de Hades)**_ _así que si no lo has leído no entenderás algunas cosas y/o escenas. También se tomaron algunos fragmentos o tomos del manga escritos casi al pie de la letra, se hará notar de que tomo se ha extraído la escena. Personajes que no conozcan son de mi entera creación por excepción de aquellos que mencione. _

**Simbología:**

"DEJEN REVIEW**"**…Pensamientos

"DEJEN REVIEW"…Conversación telepática, vía cosmos o teléfono

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Palabras en otros idotas cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- No olvidar leer notas al final, es muy importante.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Secuestro**_

_**Templo de Piscis**_

_**Una semana después del cumpleaños de los gemelos**_

Afrodita bébe tranquilamente una taza de té mientras observa a Sakura caminar de un lado a otro presa de un ataque de nervios que raya en la histeria. Desde hace una semana la chica había estado evitando a Kanon y él a ella, ambos se encontraban muy avergonzados por lo ocurrido al final de la fiesta, no han podido verse a los ojos desde entonces para completa desesperación de todos y felicidad de Belcebú que parecía regresar al ataque con más fuerza.

- Sakura quieres calmarte, te va a dar algo como sigas así

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – Le gritó exaltada Sakura, al instante una ola de energía salió de ella sin que pudiera controlarla y corto algunas rosas además de fracturar el piso y algunas columnas

- Sakura cálmate antes de que destruyas mi templo

Y si creían que Sakura era perfecta pues se equivocaron, podrá ser un ángel, podrá ser una diosa pero también es mortal y comete sus errores como cualquiera. La debilidad de Sakura es lo mismo que le de fuerza, su poder, sus emociones, como ángel estas dos cosas se encuentran ligadas y cada vez que Sakura no controla sus emociones sus poderes se desatan ocasionando caos y destrucción – de allí su titulo de Diosa de la destrucción –, esa es la razón del por que incluso cuando era Kirsebaer debía de mantener sus emociones en un determinado equilibrio o sino sus poderes se desatarían.

- Lo siento

- Descuida, no hay…

Pero Afrodita no pudo continuar ya que sin previo aviso un montón de caballeros, sombras, amazonas y Ángeles entraron al templo como si el mismísimo Hades los persiguiera. Antes de que pudiera si quiera parpadear Sakura se encontró envuelta en los brazos de un preocupado Kanon que la miraba de pies a cabeza como buscando algo.

- ¿Estas bien?... ¿No estas herida?... ¿Te atacó alguien? – Pregunto atropelladamente luego se volvió furioso hacia Afrodita – ¡¿Por qué no lo estas cuidando?

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando, Kanon? – Dijo Afrodita con el ceño fruncido – Nadie a atacado a Sakura y si la estoy cuidando, lo que sintieron fue a Sakura en un casi ataque de pánico e histeria que por cierto es tu culpa

- ¿Mi culpa? – Le gruño Kanon a forma de pregunta – ¿De que demonios hablas?

- Si no fueras tan cobarde esto no pasaría, ha pasado una semana ¡Supérenlo!

- Entonces ¿Nadie te atacó? – Pregunta Saori preocupada alejando a Sakura de esos dos

- No, siento a verlos preocupado

- Menos mal que fue una falsa alarma – Suspiro Shun aliviado

- Pues a mi me preocupa que no estén tan activos – Exclamó Aioros con una mueca

- Es verdad, hay que mantenernos alertas – Estuvo Saga de acuerdo con el arquero dorado

- ¡¿Acaso estas loco? – Gritó Kanon llamando la atención de todos – ¡Por supuesto que me importa!

- ¡Pues no lo parece! – Le gritó de nuevo Afrodita – ¡Dejaras que el gane y la lleve lejos!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Pues has algo entonces!

Nadie entendía de qué estaban discutiendo eso dos pero de pronto Kanon se alejo de Afrodita y se acercó hacia Sakura y sin dejar que esta pudiera decir algo la tomo en brazos y abriendo una puerta dimensional entró por ella desapareciendo con la chica en brazos. Afrodita sonrió con orgullo ante eso…

- Al fin – Exclamó Afrodita contento

- Eres un genio Dita-chan – Dijo Noriko sonriendo con orgullo por la treta del santo de los peces

- Lo se, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos den la noticia

- ¿Estas seguro que el plan funcionó? – Preguntó Saga acercándose

- Completamente

- ¿De que plan hablan? – Pregunta Hyoga curioso mirando a los dos santos y a la sombra dorada

- El plan para juntar a ese par – Dijeron a coro los tres

- ¡Pues ya era hora! – Exclamaron los demás aliviados al menos la mayoría

* * *

_**Olimpo**_

_**Templo de Ares**_

Sentado cómodamente en un sofá y observando a su hermano desquitarse contra algunos pobres hombres de bajo nivel al servicio de su padre, está un hombre joven y atractivo de larga cabellera verde oscuro tirando a negro, ojos rojos pero tirando a rosa oscuro, cuerpo musculoso y de infarto vestido solo con una túnica griega masculina.

- Phobos deberías de tranquilizarte, al paso que vas nos quedaremos sin sirvientes

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice después de la humillación que me hicieron, Deimos?

- Tu tuviste la culpa hermano, solo a ti se te ocurre atacar a Kirse estando en pleno Santuario

- No estaba en el Santuario

- Pero estaba en las ruinas colindantes a este, obviamente iban a sentir el cosmos de ella alzarse.

- Pero me las van a pagar incluso tía Atenea

Deimos solo puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a su hermano solo con su berrinche. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos del Templo pero se detuvo de pronto al ver a un apuesto joven, de piel blanca, pelo negro y corto, sus ojos son café con puntos dorados, se mantiene en buena condición física sin pasar a ser muy musculoso.

- Hola

- ¿Iván? – Deimos enarcó una ceja al mirarlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Traigo un mensaje de Ananké para ti

El chico que no era otro que la reencarnación de Hermes, Mensajero de los Dioses y Dios protector de los viajeros tendió a su sobrino un sobre blanco con el emblema de la Diosa del Destino en una de las esquinas, Deimos frunció el ceño al momento de tomar el sobre ¿Por qué la Diosa del Destino le mandaría algo a él? La respuesta la obtuvo cuando leyó la carta de la Diosa, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y luego miro a Hermes / Iván.

- Dile que acepto

- Eso creí – Sonrió Iván mientra daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero de pronto se detuvo y le miró de nuevo – Ah por cierto felicidades

- ¿Felicidades?... ¿Por que? – Pregunta confundido

- Por tu nuevo cuñado aunque técnicamente es el viejo

Deimos miro confundido al dios pero este se marchó y ya no dijo nada, unos minutos después bastaron para entender lo que había querido decir.

- Como padre se entere va a ver problemas – Murmura Deimos aunque una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

_**

* * *

**_

_**Santuario de Athena, dos semanas después**_

_**Templo Principal, Bodega**_

- ¡Princesa puede escucharnos! – Gritó Aioros preocupado

- ¡¿Se encuentra bien? – Gritó a su vez Shion asustado y preocupado

- ¡Estoy bien!

Por alguna razón Saori estaba buscando algo en al bodega del Santuario cuando de pronto las columnas de objetos entre las que caminaba colapso cayendo sobre la pobre diosa y provocando un fuerte ruido llamando la atención de todos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que debajo del derrumbe estaba Saori a todos casi les da un ataque y rápidamente se dispusieron a sacarla de allí aunque por el momento no estaban teniendo mucho éxito.

- Saori se puede saber ¿Qué rayos estabas buscando aquí? – Pregunta curiosa Sakura mientras caminaba con cuidado a través de los objetos siguiendo la flama de la vida de la diosa para encontrarla con Kanon pegado a sus talones – Al menos pudiste pedir a alguien que te acompañara

- Estaba acompañada – Se escuchó la voz ahogada de Saori – Solo que Seiya esta inconsciente, un jarrón lo golpeó sin querer en el derrumbe

- ¿Fue un jarrón de color verde con símbolos negros? – Pregunta de pronto Dohko alarmado

- Si

- Demonios – Espetó Dohko molesto sorprendiendo a los demás – Ese era mi jarrón de Ming, antes de irme a Rozan a custodiar la prisión de los espectros lo guarde aquí, sabía que tenía que a ver venido por el antes

- ¿Te preocupas más por un jarrón que por un hermano de armas? – Le pregunta Ariane indignada y no era la única, las demás sombras doradas parecían molestas

- ¡Aja, los encontré! – Gritó Sakura haciendo que todos corrieran hacia ellos

Con cuidado Kanon, Aioros y Aldebarán levantaron los escombros hasta que encontraron a Saori en el suelo con Seiya encima de ella y a juzgar por la posición antes de caer desmayado la estaba protegiendo de las cosas con su cuerpo. Quitaron a Pegaso de encima de Athena y le ayudaron a levantarse, mientras se sacudía la ropa encontró algo curioso en el suelo, se trataba de un sobre amarillento por el pasar de los años, curiosa se inclino y lo tomo con cuidado ya que parecía que se rompería de un momento a otro. Lo abrió y para su sorpresa el papel del interior parecía nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Saori? – Pregunta Hyoga curioso al ver a Saori leyendo un papel y parecía sorprendida

- Es que encontré este papel tirado aquí y si memoria no me falla esta es la letra de Kirsebaer

- A ver – Dijo Sakura acercándose

Cuando Sakura tomo el papel que Saori sostenía este empezó a brillar y se desapareció pero la pared de la bodega brillo y todos observaron como había algo escrito en ella, la letras parecían estar hechas con plumas plateadas. Todos se acercaron para saber que se había escrito, Saori leyó en voz alta:

_Que mi voz viaje con el viento_

_Que mi historia leyenda se vuelva_

_Y que jamás se olvide._

_Con este hechizo de luz_

_Canto mi canción_

_Pues dentro de muchas lunas y soles_

_Los dos regresaremos_

_Puesto que esta cuento de amor_

_Un final inconcluso posee_

_Que los astros y las estrellas_

_Brillantes de este día_

_Preparen el regreso_

_Del Ángel y el Demonio_

_Enfrentándose así_

_Al mal del pasado_

_Que brilla bajo la estrella roja._

Al terminar de leer todos se quedaron sorprendidos y confundidos por dichas palabras, Sakura se quedo petrificada ante aquello y entonces se llevó la manos a la cabeza mientra soltaba un gemido de dolor, Kanon se acercó a ella y la abrazo preocupado. Por su mente pasaba una imagen, una y otra y otra vez.

"_El mar rugió con fuerza mientras las olas golpeaban con fuerza las costas, el viento azotó con fuerza, la tierra tembló y el volcán hizo erupción una vez más. Parecía que la isla había sentido el dolor de sus dos habitantes y dueños. Hebras de plata danzaban con el viento, gemas rojas brillaban con las lágrimas derramadas, plumas como nieve eran llevadas con el viento. Kirsebaer se mantenía sobre la punta de una de las montañas de la isla mientras sentía como la vida escapaba de su cuerpo lentamente…"_

- ¿Sakura? – Llamó Kanon preocupado

- Yo lo profeticé – Murmura ella con la mirada perdida – Yo profeticé mi regreso y el de mi demonio, ambos tenemos que enfrentarnos a la estrella roja.

- ¿Estrella roja?

- Marte es conocido como la estrella roja – Dijo Shion seriamente – Y en la mitología romana Marte viene siendo Ares, el Dios de la Guerra y padre de Kirsebaer

- Lo que no entiendo es que hacía ese papel allí

- Es una señal

Todas las miradas se posaron a Marcus con confusión ¿A que se refería? Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Marcus sacó un cuaderno de entre sus ropas, este era de tamaño mediano como de un diario, de pasta gruesa y dura, negra pero los bordes son plateados y en medio de la portada se encuentra el símbolo del Ying-Yang rodeado por dos alas de ángel.

- Es una señal para mí, ha llegado el momento de entregarte esto.

- ¿De que hablas tío Marcus? – Pregunta Saga confundido y no era para menos

- Este diario fue escrito durante la guerra santa de 1743 por una mujer llamada Ryssa, a ella se le fue confiado la protección de dos seres sumamente poderosos que debía de proteger incluso con su vida, afortunadamente solo pocos supieron de su existencia. Saga, Kanon y yo descendemos de esos seres, lamentablemente el poder que ambos poseían fue diluyéndose con el pasar del tiempo y la mezcla de sangre, sin embargo en los gemelos de esta generación se ha presentado dicho poder no tan potente como en los gemelos originales pero lo bastante para alcanzarlos fácilmente. Este diario ha pasado de generación en generación hasta que el ángel regrese una vez más al mundo y lo ha hecho, esa es la razón por la que vine; como su actual guardián sentí el llamado del ángel, quien lamentablemente no ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos y es indispensable para la batalla que vendrá y que también es la razón por la que la diosa Ananké revivió a todos y mando a su orden a proteger a Sakura. Es momento de que lean esto y sepan la trágica historia del Ángel y el Demonio.

Marcus extendió el diario hacia Sakura, ella se quedo mirándolo aun en los brazos de Kanon. Extendió su brazo para tomarlo y en cuanto lo hizo el Diario brilló con intensidad, las alas se movieron y el diario pudo abrirse finalmente después de más de 250 años de permanecer cerrado.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Estatua de Atenea**_

_**10 minutos después**_

Habían decidido moverse de lugar para poder leer el diario más a gustos a decir verdad todos – sobre todo Shion y Dohko – se encuentran muy curiosos por lo que diría ese diario sobre todo por la historia del Ángel y el Demonio que era una de las leyendas más conocidas en el santuario aunque nadie sabia la leyenda exacta pues al contarse tantas veces había perdido su esencia, su verdad.

- Así que lo sabías – Sakura se acomodo y mientras miraba a Anastasia con el ceño fruncido

- Ananké me pidió que te cuidara y me contó algunas cosas, entre ellas lo que eres y que presentas para el cielo, el infierno y la tierra. Y por supuesto tú historia con el Demonio de la Isla Kanon

- Recuerdo que éramos amigos pero solo eso ¿Qué tanto tuve que ver con él?

- Lo descubrirás al leer el diario – Contestó Marcus tranquilamente pero luego sonrió malignamente mirando a Kanon – Aunque no creo que a mi sobrino le agrade saberlo

Sakura miro curioso al tío de su novio, Kanon frunció el ceño como sospechando y lo demás tenían una idea. Él Ángel carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y además llamar la atención de los demás.

- _Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, ya sea en medio del desierto o en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierde su importancia por completo, y sólo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas bajo el sol fueron escritas por la misma Mano. La Mano que despierta el Amor, y que hizo un alma gemela para cada persona que trabaja, descansa y busca tesoros bajo el sol. Porque sin esto no habría ningún sentido para los sueños de la raza humana._

_Esas fueron las palabras que hace tiempo una gran amiga me dijo. Mi nombre es Ryssa, tengo 23 años y vivo en Rodorio, Grecia cerca del mítico santuario de Atenea, actualmente la diosa junto con sus caballeros se encuentran peleando contra el Dios del Inframundo Hades y su ejercito, recientemente el pueblo de Rodorio fue destruido por el espectro Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celestial de la Nobleza quien fuera derrotado finalmente por Albafika de Piscis, nuestro protector._

Sakura detuvo la lectura y miro a Minos, ciertamente no fue la única todos lo miraron y en el caso de Shion y Dohko con odio.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el espectro

- ¿Mataste a mi mejor amigo? – Gruñó Sakura molesta pues eso no lo sabía

- Ah pero eso si lo recuerdas ¿Verdad? – Dijeron algunos mirándola enarcando una ceja

- Tengo pocos recuerdos que recién han despertado, pero no me cambien el tema.

- Bah no se de que te quejas si ese santucho ganó de todos modos – Dijo Minos de brazos cruzados para luego recibir un zape de Yuki – ¡Yuki!

- No le faltes el respeto a Albafika-sama – Le dijo molesta la chica – Si bien no llegue a conocerlo ya que las Sombras Doradas no hemos pisado el Santuario desde hace 500 años no tienes por que denigrar a un guerrero como lo fue él. Se dice que fue un letal santo de oro.

- ¡Lo fue! – Exclamaron a coro Shion, Dohko y Sakura

- Albafika fue alguien admirable, además de uno de los más poderosos – Empezó Dohko

- Además su ataque de Espina Carmesí era mortífero pues usaba su propia sangre envenenada par atacar a su enemigo, así fue como venció a Minos y lo se por que yo estaba allí cuando sucedió.

- Por no decir que era inmune a cualquier veneno, después de todo como santo cuyas técnicas consistían en rosas, desde su niñez tuvo que convivir con venenos hasta tal punto que sangre se volvió uno – Termino de decir Sakura

Todos parpadearon mirando a esos tres, se notaba a leguas que tenían en alta estima al Santo de Piscis de 1743. Saori le pidió a la rubia que continuara leyendo.

- _Eso fue lo último que supimos de la guerra, luego de que lo espectros fueran expulsado de Rodorio todos sus habitantes empezamos a reconstruir nuestra aldea, sabíamos que el estar tan cerca del Santuario tenía un gran costo pero era mejor estar cerca que lejos, de todos modos las consecuencias tarde o temprano nos alcanzarían y al menos estando cerca podrían protegernos más rápido. Aquel día al levantarme tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría y lamentablemente mis presentimiento siempre se cumplen, la señorita Kirsebaer me dijo que estos presentimientos son en realidad el poder de ver y predecir el futuro, un don que me fue otorgado por su madre, el Ángel del Destino. _

_Ese día, mientras me ayudaban a reconstruir mi casa, la señorita Kirsebaer apareció en el pueblo usando su verdadera apariencia de Ángel, todos nos sorprendimos pues sabíamos que hace 2 años ella se había ido a la Isla Kanon con Deuteros, el hermano gemelo de Aspros, el hombre al que yo ame profundamente. Ella no había venido sola, traía consigo a su secreto mejor guardado y también su esperanza, tal como vi en la visión que tuve antes de que ellos se fueran de Grecia, el Ángel regresaría trayendo el fruto de su amor con el Demonio, sus hijos mitad ángeles mitad mortales Aspros y Katia._

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Fue el grito colectivo de todos sobre todo de Kanon, Shion, Dohko y Saori

- ¿Fui mamá? – Murmuró Sakura incrédula dejando caer el diario sin querer

- ¿Tuviste hijos? – Dijeron los demás sorprendidos

- ¿Descendimos de ti? – Fue la exclamación de Saga sin creer que era descendiente de la mujer de su hermano

- Mejor leo yo el diario, a este paso no terminaremos – Suspiró Marcus

- _La señorita Kirse me pidió que cumpliera mi promesa, de ese modo los pequeños se quedarían conmigo y yo los cuidaría como si fuera su madre puesto que, su padre murió a manos de su propio hermano y su madre, que a pesar de no a ver peleado, también moriría ya que su alma se encuentra atada a la de su Demonio de modo que al morir él, ella también lo haría. Este diario lo empiezo esta noche, para plasmar en sus blancas paginas la historia del Ángel y el Demonio para que sus hijos sepan quienes fueron aquellos que le dieron la vida y dieron su propia vida para salvarnos a todo, se que algún día volveré a verlos a todos, posiblemente no en esta vida pero si en una futura pues los hilos que nos unen son más fuertes que el tiempo. Y más que nada, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible para enfrentarse a lo que vendrá cuando se enfrenten a la Estrella Roja._

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo una explosión en la entrada del Santuario sobre salto a todos, uno de los guardias que hacía ronda ese día llegó hasta ellos sumamente herido.

- Su señoría nos atacan

Eso desató el caos, Seika, las diosas y el ángel fueron llevada rápidamente a la sala del trono por las sombras doradas, Kanon y los santos divinos, los jueces, los Ángeles de Gabriel y los Ángeles Caídos se quedaron fuera del templo principal para una segunda línea de defensa mientras que los caballeros dorados se dividieron 6 se quedaron en las 12 casas y los otros 6 fueron a la entrada del Santuario.

Cuando llegaron a la afueras del Santuario, nuestros caballeros favoritos vieron un enorme ejercito de feroces guerreros liderado por nada menos que uno de los hijo de Ares, Phobos aunque no venía solo, otro hombre muy parecido a el pero su armadura es de tonalidades azules lo acompaña. Los caballeros se quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa por un momento hasta que Saga reaccionó y rápidamente empezó a repartir órdenes a todos, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra se escurría por el suelo en medio de ellos.

- ¿Sucede algo Shaka? – Pregunta Aioria mirando a su rubio amigo

- No nada – Contestó él mientras se preparaba sin embargo – "Creí sentir… pero es imposible, debió de ser mi imaginación"

Aquella sombra siguió su curso, fue muy hábil al haber engañado al santo de Virgo así como a los otros santos que custodiaban las otras cosas hasta que llegó al templo principal, allí tuvo que detenerse al sentir la presencias de los Ángeles y los Jueces por lo que tuvo que dar un rodeo, lamentablemente para dicha sombra había alguien que si detecto su presencia. Dentro de la sala de trono Seika, las dos diosas y el ángel se encuentran cerca del trono mientras las sombras y los caballeros divinos se encuentran esparcidos por toda la sala del trono, bastante inquietos; Kanon se mantiene a lado de Sakura preocupado a rabiar por su hermano pero tranquilo por que su ángel estuviera a salvo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kura? – Pregunta Kanon al ver a Sakura mirando a todos lados

- ¿No sienten eso?

- ¿Sentir que? – Preguntaron los demás al escuchar a Sakura

- No estamos solos – Exclamó Yuki frunciendo el ceño

- Entonces no estoy loca, también lo sientes

- Si – Yuki cerró los ojos y uso su poder especial, la misma habilidad que poseen los murciélagos – ¡Kanon aleja a Sakura del trono!

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, cuando Yuki gritó una sombra salió del suelo en dirección de Sakura pero Kanon jaló su brazo y se la puso al hombro, luego tomó a Saori de la cintura – ya que ambas estaban cerca una de la otra – para luego saltar lejos del trono, Anastasia cerró los ojos al sentir de pronto como la jalaban tan solo vio un resplandor rubio antes de cerrar sus ojos. De pronto la sombra empezó a expandirse cubriendo todo el cuarto y dejándolo atrapados a ellos, ahora podían sentir la presencia del enemigo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntó Shun preocupado

- No me gusta esto – Murmura Hyoga mientras se acercaba a Kanon y a las dos chicas que ya estaban paradas sobre sus pies

- Esta técnica – Murmura Dan mientras todos se agrupaban dejando a las diosas y a Seika en el centro del circulo de caballeros

- ¿La conoces? – Preguntó Ariane mirando a todos lados con el ceño fruncido

- Si y solo existe una persona que puede utilizar esta técnica, su nombre es Achlyss, La Domadora de Sombras

Una fría carcajada se escuchó por el lugar haciendo que todos se tensaran mientras alguien aparecía de la nada iluminada por su cosmos, una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos blancos con mechones negros, ojos como obsidiana, piel pálida, cuerpo bien formado cubierto por una armadura negra con algunas partes morado y plata.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Dan – Su voz es como el canto de una sirena, dulce e hipnotizante

- No el suficiente Lyss ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Vengo por esa niña – Señaló a Sakura lo cual ocasionó que Kanon le gruñera… si le gruñó como si fuera un perro – Así que mejor la entregan por las buenas o sino

- ¿O sino que? – Noriko dio unos pasos al frente – Si la quieres tendrás que matarnos

- Eso se puede arreglar… **¡****Kuroi Getsuga Tensho! **

Un torbellino de pura energía de color negro que soltaba relámpagos rojos se lanzó sobre Noriko dispuesta a matarla pero Selene rauda y veloz extendió su mano derecha y gritó.

-** ¡Hane no Koto! **

Las alas doradas de su armadura se extendieron y brillaron con intensidad, miles de plumas salieron y se dirigieron hacia Noriko rodeándola creando un torbellino de plumas lumínicas que protegieron a la Sombra de Leo del ataque de Achlyss. Cuando el escudo de plumas se desvaneció Noriko con su puño envuelto en llamas lanzó uno de sus ataques más fuertes a su enemiga.

- **¡Kasai Akuma! **

Del puño de Noriko salió un poderoso rayo hecho completamente de fuego tomando la forma de la cabeza de un león rugiendo, Achlyss estuvo a punto de esquivarlo pero de pronto no se pudo mover, sorprendida miró a sus pies completamente congelados y había una línea de fino hielo que se dirigía hacia Yuki dejándole saber quien fue la responsable de aquello. El ataque dio de lleno en Achlyss o al menos eso pareció pero de pronto se escuchó un grito tanto femenino como masculino, al girar todos observaron con terror como un hoyo negro apareció debajo de Sakura y la iba succionando poco a poco.

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó Kanon a punto de lanzarse por aquel hoyo pero Dakarai lo sujetó

- No, te absorberá a ti también

- Pero Sakura…

Un resplandor interrumpió lo que iba a decir, Sakura había extendido sus alas y su apariencia cambio, ahora era Kirsebaer, sus ala se agitaron y ella uso toda su voluntad hasta que pudo salir de ese agujero que la succionaba. Lo que no tenía previsto es que, cuando el agujero desapareció, de una de las paredes cercanas por donde volaba salieron cadenas negras que lograron apresarla, nadie podía hacer nada pues estaban muy lejos y la pared casi había succionado por completo a la chica al menos, hasta que vieron como Selene usando las alas de su armadura voló y trató de ayudarle más no fue suficiente.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron bruscamente para dar paso al resto de la Orden Dorada, Sombría, Espectros, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos quienes vieron como tanto Sakura como Selene eran succionadas por la oscuridad de la habitación que se arremolinaban entorno a ellas y sin más ambas desaparecieron, dejando un profundos silencio en el lugar y el gritó de dos corazones llenos de dolor al ver como la mujer que ama desaparece.

* * *

**_Areópago_**_ (_**_"La Colina de Ares"), Atenas_**

- Haz hecho un buen trabajo Achlyss – Sonrió Ares mientras observaba a la joven inconsciente en la cama de piedra frente a él

- Gracias mi señor – Exclamó la bicolor mientras se sujetaba su brazo pues tiene la mitad derecha de su cuerpo quemada debido al fuego de Noriko

- Padre ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Hay que preparar todo para la extracción de poder Phobos, llama a tu hermana Alala y que prepare todo.

- De acuerdo pero ¿Qué hacemos con la Sombra Dorada que vino también?

- Llévenla a los calabozos, ahora déjenos a solas

- ¡Si señor!

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a padre e hija, Ares observó con detalle a la más poderosa de sus hijos después de todos esos siglos no había cambiado ni un poco. Era la viva imagen de Katia a excepción por el cabello plateado, tomó uno de esos mechones y acarició su rostro. Aun recuerda cuando nació, Kirse había nacido en el cielo bajo la protección de los Generales Celestiales pero el había podido verla por que era el padre y ni siquiera Gabriel pudo hacer algo para evitarlo. Incluso siendo una bébe pudo sentir el extraordinario poder del cual era dueña, un poder que empezó a ambicionar, pero sabía que si le quitaba ese poder ella moriría.

- Realmente lo siento hija pero por he estado esperando este momento por siglos y no voy a detenerme ahora… ni siquiera por ti.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su hija y luego se alejó, saliendo de aquella habitación. Los llamativo ojos color sangre se abrieron y observaron como el se alejaba, una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la albina antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, era doloroso saber que nunca le importaste a tu padre y que solo te quiere por un poder que ni siquiera sabia que era ni cuanto daño le hace a su alma.

- Yo también lo siento Padre – Murmuró Kirsebaer antes de caer de nuevo a la inconsciencia

**

* * *

**

**Santuario de Athena**

**3 días después**

El caos reinaba aquí, nadie podía creer que habían podido secuestrar a Sakura en sus narices. Durante la batalla el resto de la Orden de las Sombras Doradas, habían aparecido y ayudaron a sus hermanos y a los guerreros atenienses contra el ejército de los hijos de Ares, cuando uno de ellos sintió un cosmos conocido corrió como bólido hacia el templo principal seguido inmediatamente por los demás pero al entrar bruscamente en la sala del trono luego de a ver roto el campo oscuro de protección que rodeaba las puertas vieron con sorpresa como Sakura y Selene eran absorbidas por un agujero negro. Desde ese entonces han estado buscándolas pero no ha habido noticias para mortificación de Kanon y Shura quienes no habían podido dormir ni hacer nada desde entonces y que decir del pobre Isilion que no ha parado de llamar a su madre, llorando y gritando, solo se calma cuando su padre lo tiene en brazos.

- Hemos corrido todo el Santuario, los alrededores, demonios incluso fuimos a su templo en el Olimpo ¿Dónde jodidos se pudo a ver escondido? – Gruñó una furiosa Noriko golpeando la pared, esta se cuarteó pero también ocasiono que se rompiera los nudillos.

- Destruyendo el templo no lograras nada – Le dijo Camus mientras sujetaba su mano para evaluar el daño, Noriko solo resopló pero extrañamente no se apartó ni lo apartó a él

- Azriel ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrán estar? – Pregunta Ariane preocupada a rabiar mientras era reconfortada por Shaka

Como dije antes, el resto de las Sombra Doradas llegaron al Santuario para acompañar a Noriko, Selene, Ariane, Dan y Dakarai por orden de su diosa, aunque ella lamentablemente no les dio mucha especificaciones de la misión. Azriel miró a la joven y negó con la cabeza.

- No, la señora Ananké no nos dio muchas explicaciones pero de todos modos nosotros no podemos depender de ella por siempre. Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que están aquí en la tierra.

- El problema es saber en que parte – Exclamó Kariett con seriedad

- ¡Oigan vengan a ver esto! – Gritó Milo desde el balcón de la sala del Trono cuyas puertas se encuentran abiertas

Todos corrieron hacia el balcón y al asomarse hacia el cielo que era donde veía Milo, se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el cielo se encuentra oscurecido cuando estaban a penas al mediodía, una franja multicolor de la cual podían sentir una inmensa energía atraviesa el cielo haciendo jadear a los Ángeles tanto Celestiales como Infernales.

- Oh por Dios – Murmura Damabiah alarmado mientras que Jabamiah y Manakel parecían petrificados

- Es imposible – Exclamó Asmodeus aterrado, todos le miraron confusos así que Alde preguntó

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es esa franja de poder?

- Es la Línea Astral – Dijo Belcebú con seriedad aunque parecía tan aterrado y preocupado como el resto de lo Ángeles – Un río de energía espiritual, invisible para el ojo humano, que es la fuente de la vida de cada ser viviente en el universo. La Línea Astral también es una fuente de energía para los poderes de los demonios y ángeles como somos nosotros.

- ¡Kanon ¿Qué te pasa?

El alarmado grito de Saga llamó la atención de todos, al girar vieron que este se encuentra hincado en el suelo sujetándose el pecho con fuerza mientras jadeaba, parecía como si sufriera un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta Saori preocupada acercándose

- Algo le pasa a Sakura y creo que tiene que ver con que la Línea Astral sea visible ¿No es así? – Azriel miró a los ángeles

- Vinculación – Dijo de pronto Saori comprendiendo – Sage me contó una vez, antes de que la guerra de 1743 empezara, los ángeles se vinculan con sus parejas, de modo que ellos sienten lo que sus parejas y viceversa, esa unión es eterna, une almas y corazones. No se si Kirsebaer se vinculo con Deuteros pero Sakura si lo hizo con Kanon, si él esta en ese estado quiere decir que Sakura esta sufriendo.

- Eso explica por que la Línea Astral esta visible, después de todo Kirebear significa para el mundo su destrucción o salvación – Suspiró Damabiah

- ¿A que se refieren? – Pregunta Seiya preocupado

- Significa Pegaso que el equilibrio del mundo depende del poder que Sakura, no, que Kirsebaer posee – Explicó Jabamiah

- Explícate mejor – Siseó Kanon tratando de controlar el punzante dolor que sentía y sabía que ese dolor era mínimo a comparación de lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el tan solo sentía el eco de su dolor.

- Kirsebaer no es única en su especie, durante siglos desde el principio de lo tiempos se eligió a una hibrida para que fuera la guardiana de una parte del poder de Dios, aquel que sustenta el cielo y el infierno y del cual procede la Línea Astral, la hibrida en cuestión siempre ha sido hija de un ángel pero la otra mitad era o humana, o demonio o diosa o cualquiera otro ser místico. – Manakel tomó aire para poder continuar – La última hibrida fue la hija del Ángel Miguel y de la Reina de los Demonios Lilith, la que un tiempo fue la primer esposa de Adán antes que Eva. Aquella hibrida mantuvo el balance por varios siglos hasta que un día fue asesinada pero nunca supimos por quien.

- Cuando ella murió el balance se rompió pero nada se destruyó ya que el poder pasó a un nuevo recipiente – Continuó esta vez Damabiah – Una nueva hibrida había nacido, mitad diosa mitad ángel su nombre Kirsebaer. Ella mantiene el balance del mundo humano, del Cielo y del Infierno, aquel poder reside en el núcleo que conforma su alma, su espíritu y su cuerpo; según la leyenda si aquel poder es extraído de su cuerpo los cielos se oscurecerán, la Línea Astral visible será, las puertas del cielo y el infierno abiertas estarán y la guardiana morirá provocando la destrucción, iniciando el conocido Apocalipsis, nadie se salvara ni humanos, ni Ángeles, ni demonios ni siquiera los Dioses.

Todo se había sumido en un sepulcral silencio digno de un cementerio luego de la explicación de los Ángeles al servició de Gabriel, parecía como si nadie podía respirar y entonces todos miraron a Kanon que aun luchaba contra el dolor el cual parecía menguar un poco cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a este. Si el estaba sufriendo, si los cielos oscuros están y la Línea Astral era visible significa que Ares esta extrayendo el poder que hay dentro de Sakura.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – Pregunta Afrodita mirando con seriedad a los Ángeles

- A juzgar por la Línea Astral tenemos solo 24 horas antes de que todo llegue a un punto irreversible

- Pero aun no sabemos donde están

- No – Las miradas recayeron de nuevo en Kanon – Se donde están, puedo sentir a Sakura tratando de alcanzarme, a pesar del dolor que ella siente está tratando de ayudarnos a encontrarla.

- ¿Dónde?

- En el Templo que hay en Areópago

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? – Exclamaron algunos

- No podemos ir todos, dentro de pronto varios enemigos aparecerán y tenemos que detenerlos. Ahora que las puertas se abrirán los Titanes podrán escapar, los demonios escaparan de su prisión y el mundo en caos estará. – Dijo Azriel con seriedad – Kanon, tu definitivamente vas pues necesitaran tu conexión con Sakura, Shura, Aioria, Yuki, Dan, Aiakos, Belcebú, y Manakel irán por ella, el resto nos quedaremos aquí

**_

* * *

_**

**_Monte Olimpo_**

Los templos que conforman el olimpo empezaron a vibrar ocasionando que los dioses se alarmaran y más aún al ver el cielo oscurecido y el poder recorriendo el ambiente como una fuerte ola. Nadie entendía que pasaba pero se alarmaron al saber que la prisión de los titanes bajo el Tártaro se había abierto y ver como en la tierra los elementos parecían a verse vuelto locos.

- Ha comenzado

Ananké se encuentra mirando hacia la tierra por medio de un lago sentada en el Jardín del Olimpo, sintió los cosmos de sus familiares acercarse pero ella no se movió, su mirada seguía fija en el lago.

- Ananké ¿Qué esta pasando? – Exigió saber Zeus alarmado

- Ha comenzado querido Zeus, el fin del mundo ha llegado y solo una persona es capaz de detenerlo – Ananké extendió su mano y acarició el lago con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que la imagen en él cambiara – ¿Podrás hacerlo querido Demonio?

Los dioses miraron el lago y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el reflejo, una colina y 8 guerreros dispuestos a salvar a un ánge**l.**

- Espero que puedan hacerlo – Murmura Hestia

_**

* * *

**_

_**Areópago**_

_**Minutos antes del inicio del Apocalipsis**_

El Areópago es también llamado la Colina de Ares, aquí fue construido un templo en honor al Dios de la guerra pero hace 16 años poco antes del nacimiento de Atenea y los caballeros de bronce el templo fue reconstruido por completo por un anónimo contribuyente que pagó la reconstrucción con una montaña de joyas y oro. La colina en si se encuentra rodeada por varios templos pequeños y en la cima de la misma un templo más grande y más elaborado. En el interior del templo, en la cámara principal se encuentra Ares viendo como algunos de sus guardias más leales ponían cadenas a las extremidades de su hija y aunque esta luchaba era imposible liberare por lo débil que se encuentra, una urna de cristal rodea a la joven en cuanto termina de ser encadenada.

Sakura trató de luchar con las cadenas pero le era imposible librarse de ellas, se dio cuenta que esas cadenas las había visto antes pero no recuerda donde. De pronto sus brazo fueron alzado con brusquedad cuando las cadenas fueron jaladas por los pilares que forman la urna y una corriente eléctrica pasó con rapidez por estas hacia su cuerpo. Ella miró a su padre divino aguantando las ganas de gritar, aguantando el dolor.

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Padre – Prácticamente escupió lo último mirando con odio a Ares

- Ya lo he hecho y pronto tu poder será mío

Los símbolos grabado en la urna brillaron, las cadenas se apretaron más y la corriente eléctrica se intensifico, el grito desgarrador de Sakura resonó por todo el templo, por la tierra, por el cielo y por el infierno, los cielos de la tierra se oscurecieron como la boca de un lobo, una franja multicolor cruzó el cielo, y todo en el mundo y más allá se estremecieron mientras las puertas de la Línea Astral se abrieron al instante en que un hilo de pura energía que salió del corazón de Sakura pasó a través de la urna y se dirigió a las manos de Ares, el hilo se enroscó en si mismo y poco a poco se fue formando una esfera hecha de ese hilo plateado con brillo dorado.

Una maligna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ares mientra observa la esfera y siente el asombroso poder que había estado contenido en el cuerpo mortal de su hija, no le importaba que la estaba matando lentamente, al contrario solo le importó aquel poder que posee ahora en sus manos. Encadenada a la pared Selene ve con impotencia lo que ocurría, solo una mera espectadora y aunque trataba de liberarse le fue imposible debido a que las cadenas que la atan a la pared fueron hechas por Hefestos y solo un Dios puede quitarlas. Ninguno se había dado cuenta pero alguien se movía entre las sombras del lugar, como todo mundo esta mirando fijamente a Sakura y lo que le ocurria así como a Ares nadie presto atención a Deimos, este se acercó hacia donde Selene se encuentra quien al miraron trató de arremeter contra él pero Deimos la sujeto y la tapo la boca para que no gritara.

- Ssshh No grites – Susurró Deimos mientras la mira a los ojos – Escúchame, de un momento a otro algunos de tus compañeros y algunos Santos de Athena vendrán a tratar de rescatarlas y necesitaran tu ayuda, cuando te de la señal te desataré de las cadenas y les ayudaras

Selene frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente, Deimos al darse cuenta que atrajo su atención le destapó la boca

- ¿A que estas jugando?... ¿Acaso no estas del lado de tu padre?

- Claro que no – Deimos miró a Selene como si estuviera loca – Es mi padre si, pero conozco sus defectos mejor que nadie, si obtiene los poderes de mi hermana será muy peligroso para todos, además Kirse es mi hermana favorita yo fui quien le ayudó a escapar a ella y a su madre Katia cuando estuvieron prisioneras de mi padre, yo estuve evitando que encontrara a mi hermana todo este tiempo, pero padre empezó a sospechar al igual que Phobos y tuve que dejar de hacerlo o reconocerían mi cosmos.

- ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti?

- No tienes por que hacerlo pero Dakarai es mi amigo, a él le pedí que cuidara de la reencarnación de mi hermana por eso le dije donde estaba oculta y con quien. Es tu decisión creerme o no.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Algunos Kilómetros de allí**_

_**Templo de Atenea-Nike**_

- ¿Cómo siguen? – Pregunta preocupado

- Siguen inconcientes y parecen estar sufriendo, no puedo hacer mucho

- ¿Qué les esta pasando?

- Algo le ocurrió a su madre, a lo mejor fue atacada.

- No, es algo más

Diez personas se encuentran reunidas allí pero tres de ellas se encuentran inconscientes pero retorciéndose en sueños con dolor, era como i algo estuviera torturándolos. Un momento se encontraban bien y al siguiente estaban en el suelo con dolor justamente al mismo tiempo que el cielo se había oscurecido

- ¿Deberíamos intervenir?

- No, estamos aquí por una razón

- Pero ¿No llegamos muy pronto? Ni siquiera han nacido

- Tengan calma

Todo voltearon a mirar a la recién llegada quien portaba una sonrisa divertida mientras sostiene entre sus manos una esfera.

- Todo estará bien tan solo las cosas están pasando como deben de hacerlo, ellos estarán bien en cuanto liberen a Sakura y eviten el fin del mundo

- ¿Nada mas? – Preguntó con sarcasmo una de aquellas personas con actitud altanera

- Si, nada más – Respondió ignorando su sarcasmo – Ahora acérquense y veamos que esta pasando

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notas de Autor: Especial 06**_

Y hemos entrado a la cuenta regresiva cuatro capítulos más epilogo para el final, Sakura ha sido secuestrada por su padre Ares quien esta intentando quitarle sus poderes pero al hacerlo ella podría morir, ¿cómo resultara al final todo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, ahora pasemos a algunos cosas importantes.

**Línea Astral **_Sacado del anime / manga Chrono Crusade, la escena de Sakura / Ares fue inspirada en el capitulo en que Azmaría es secuestrada por el que fuera su tutor y la obligó abrir las puerta del cielo, solo para que se den una idea de cómo será dicha escena si fuera en película. _

**¡****Kuroi Getsuga Tensho! (**_Colmillo negros de la luna que penetra los cielos_**)**

_Es un ataque oscuro, la evolución del Getsuga o Gatsuga de Kiba en el anime/manga Naruto, no recuerdo de donde saque el nombre de la técnica pero cuando lo encuentre les diré. Básicamente es el ataque consiste en un gran torbellino de pura energía maligna que suelta descargas eléctricas de allí los rayos rojo que rodean el torbellino negro. El ataque provoca un fuerte daño y la electricidad además de provocar quemaduras te deja entumecido. Físicamente solo imagínense a Kiba de Naruto usando su técnica especial, la misma que uso cuando peleo con Naruto en lo exámenes chuunin. _

**¡Hane no Koto! (**_Escudo Plumífero_**)**

_Las alas de la armadura de la sombra de Sagitario son especiales ya que cuentan con un poco del cosmos de Ananké, las pluma de las alas pueden desprenderse convirtiéndose en pluma de pura luz que pueden variar, de ser ofensivas o defensivas, en este caso son defensivas y forman un escudo de plumas de luz alrededor de una persona o un grupo, afortunadamente no requieren mucha cosmo energía para dicho ataque._

**¡Kasai Akuma! (**_Fuego Demoniaco_**)**

_Este ataque lo saque de Harry Potter y la Reliquias de la Muerte, es un hechizo pero en esta historia será un poderoso y temible ataque de Noriko. El fuego demoniaco es peligroso pues si no se tiene el debido control sobre este puede salirse de control como cualquier incendio sin embargo si el fuego demoniaco, que es muchísimo más peligros que uno normal, se sale de control del usuario, éste saldrá muy lastimado y las quemaduras de un fuego demoniaco son imposibles de curar aun para un dios, solo los ángeles pueden curar dichas quemaduras. Este fuego es como si tuviera mente propia, no desaparecerá hasta que calcine todo a su paso pero el usuario tiene un completo control en la técnica podrá hacerlo desaparecer sin problemas o evitar que queme a alguien, desgraciadamente se requiere bastante energía para usarlo por eso Noriko solo lo usa en ocasiones en los que no tiene otro remedio. _


End file.
